Imaginary Reality
by blackducky
Summary: Chapter 27 is up! Kat and Riley take the pirates to the beach. But why should pirates like Jack and Will be excited about the beach? One word, mates ... bikinis!
1. Finding the Well

IMAGINARY REALITY  
  
WRITTEN BY CELESTE SHINRA  
  
Hello there! This is a fic based on another idea that someone else thought of. The idea that you could go back in time to actually meet Jack Sparrow and Will Turner in the past. It's called "Is this part of the ride." I think so anyhow. It's in my favorite story section so check it out. Now, I'll be using that concept but totally different. The characters from Twin Tales, Riley and Kat, will be thrust into this story. The two girls will have nothing to do with Twin Tales except for their personality. Hope you like it. Have fun and please review!  
  
::CHAPTER ONE::  
  
Finding the Well  
  
Riley sat up, her eyes adjusting to the harsh sun. To her right, her best friend, Kat, was going through her bag. Probably looking for something to drink. The two friends had gotten free tickets from a KISSFM give-away to Disneyland. Of course they were all hyped up about it. So they got up early in the morning and got dressed and ready for a fun-filled day.  
  
Riley, the taller of the two, put on a tight red shirt with torn sleeves at the elbow. After pulling on a black T-shirt, she put on her ragged jeans and sandals. She pulled her black hair into a small ponytail and then briefly put on her sword choker. It was her dream to make a movie where she could play a pirate.  
  
Kat, the quieter and less aggressive of the two, had on her usual blue 'renaissance-style' shirt with the long sleeves at her elbows. She pulled on her white Capri pants and tiny white Japanese sandals. Her own long red hair was braided tightly from the ponytail on her head. She was the artist and also the one with a short temper. Riley just had temper, period!  
  
They had been walking around the Disneyland theme park for almost an hour and there was no sign of an empty bench. Riley had the misfortune of losing their map so they just kind of, wandered around the park. Any ride that didn't have a long line, they went on. It was fun, up until Riley started getting hot.  
  
"Man, how long is it gonna take for us to get some shade?" Riley pushed her short black hair behind her. Kat, leaning against a fence, just shrugged and looked around.  
  
"Well, it looks like there is something over there behind the 'Caribbean' ride. I heard someone saying something about free chocolate."  
  
Kat smiled when Riley immediately got her strength back and started walking to the back. Kat knew her friend was never one to give up free food, especially candy. Yet, not even Riley could love chocolate more than Kat herself. Pushing herself off the railing, Kat hurried to catch up with Riley who was already far ahead of her.  
  
"Riley! Wait up!" She shouted. As she ran, she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry!" She apologized but the person kept on walking. Not really thinking more of it, Kat just shrugged and tried to find Riley. She saw her dodge under some ropes and look back at her.  
  
"C'mon, you're slowing me down!" Riley rushed behind the wall, her black hair bouncing behind her as she ran. Kat, pulling her backpack behind her, caught up.  
  
"Riley, don't eat it all!" Knowing Riley all too well that she usually could clean out a whole house if she could. Then, she bumped into Riley who had abruptly stopped.  
  
"Hey, what's with this?" Riley shouted in annoyance. When Kat came up to her she looked at the large mess in front of them. Various props used in the Pirates ride was set up in the back. "Kat, look! That looks like the sword they used for Sparrow!" Riley jumped ahead of Kat and rushed to the middle of the mess.  
  
"Riley! We really shouldn't be back here! What if someone catches us?" Kat tried to reach her friend but before she could, she felt her feet give way underneath her. Her whole body slipped and fell downward down a piece of plywood and straight down into a large well.  
  
---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*--- *---*---*---*---*---  
  
Kat woke up, her eyes barely opening. Her hand reached up to her head just as her eyes flittered open. She could feel a bump forming on the back of her head. "Oooh, ow!"  
  
"Kat, is that you?"  
  
"I think it is ..." Kat lifted her body up on her elbows and looked around. It was dark. Where was she? "Riley, where are we?"  
  
"Actually, we both fell in the well." Riley's voice came out in the dark. Then, Kat heard Riley laugh. "Well, no. I jumped in because I thought I heard someone talking about some ship so I thought I would hide in here. You probably just lost your balance, huh?"  
  
"Now, let's remember who's the one who is the real klutz." Kat joked back to Riley who just laughed even more.  
  
"Guess what? I think I found the sword Johnny Depp used in the movie. Cool, huh?" Kat could hear the sound of the sword moving quickly in the air. Riley was having too much fun probably just holding it.  
  
"Yeah, that's nice but can we get out of here? It smells like alcohol down here." Kat stood up and reached up. Her hands felt the top of the well. "This well must just be a prop, Riley. I can feel the top."  
  
"Well then why don't you just get out! I'm waiting!" Riley gave Kat a shove up.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm going!" Kat's eyes readjusted to the light coming from the top of the well. A mixture of sea salt and wet air touched her face. Was it just her or did it look darker up there? "Uh, how long have we been knocked out down there?" Kat stood on Riley's shoulder and pulled herself up.  
  
"How should I know? Now, don't you leave me down here, Kat!" Riley shouted from inside the well. Kat turned around and leaned down, grabbing Riley's hands. When she got her friend out, she looked around.  
  
It was definitely darker outside. In fact, they weren't even outside but in a room. A poorly lit room. In the middle was a large wooden table with many plastic figures around the table. The men all had mugs in their hands. A single candle lit up the room, casting an eerie light across the walls.  
  
"Wow, it looks like one of the ride things. Maybe ..." Riley went up to one of the men and took his large, leather hat. She put it on her head and pranced around the room. "You know what Kat? I think we're on one of those Pirates set!"  
  
"Do you really think so, Riley?" Kat leaned over and grabbed another man's mug. "Hmm, it looks real enough." Kat went over to one end of the room and began poking at things.  
  
"Hey, look at me! I'm a pirate! Argh, avast!" Riley came up, the large leather hat on her head and a dangerous looking dagger in her hand. She moved back and forth, fighting an imaginary foe. Kat just shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Riley, I really doubt many real pirates said 'avast'."  
  
"How do you know that?" Riley took the dagger and swung it in the air a couple more times. "Have you ever met a real pirate?"  
  
"Well, not really."  
  
"Then how do you know?" Riley came up and leaned over Kat's shoulder. "What are you looking at over here?"  
  
"These pens or what I think are pens." Kat lifted up a piece of paper, trying to get the candlelight to rest on the words. "It's so hard to read in this light."  
  
"Here, I'll go get the candle for ye." Riley scurried off to the other side of the room and lifted the candle off the table. She looked at the mannequins and grinned. "Hope y'all don't mind me taking this for a bit!" She said mockingly.  
  
"Riley, did you just say 'ye'?" Kat asked when Riley came back with the candle. Riley just grinned smugly.  
  
"That I did, lass." Riley's voice changed to an English accent. It wasn't the best but it sure sounded real enough.  
  
"You know how I detest you using that accent of yours." Kat frowned, trying not to smile at Riley's smirkish face.  
  
"Can't help it, luv." Riley let her voice carry deeper into the accent.  
  
"Riley! Stop it!" Kat punched Riley lightly in the arm making her friend laugh.  
  
"Okay okay, I won't use it anymore!" Riley then leaned the candle over and shined it over the paper. "So what does this say? Wo, whoever wrote this has seriously nice handwriting."  
  
"Hmm, it's signed ... get this, Jack Sparrow." Kat said, her eyebrows rising.  
  
"Hey, that be cap'n to you, lass."  
  
"Riley!"  
  
"Alright! Geez, can't even talk like a pirate." Riley muttered under her breath. She shut up when Kat gave her an annoyed look. Shrugging back at her friend, Riley moved the candle closer to the paper. Her eyes squinted down at the writing. "Well, go on ahead and read it. I'm sure the cap'n won't mind."  
  
Kat looked over her shoulder at the mannequin and grinned. The black hair hid the face and the mug held firmly in his hands. She turned back to the paper and began reading.  
  
"'It has been four weeks since I have seen Will and Elizabeth. After staying at Tortuga for a couple nights, we will set sail for Port Royal. I must admit, it has been lonely out here without them,' aww!" Kat tilted her head to the side, a glazed look in her eyes. Riley just took a look at the paper and then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wow, who knew the infamous Sparrow could display such emotions."  
  
"But look at this, Riley! It's so cute!"  
  
"Kat, please, stop it! You're embarrassing me and I'm sure if Sparrow were here, you'd be embarrassing him too." Riley put the candle back on the table. "Guys don't like to be called cute. Especially when it involves their emotions." She walked over to a window and peered out. "It looks real dark outside. Maybe we got stuck in the theme park."  
  
"Oh, don't even kid about that! Stuck in here could be creepy!" Kat put the letter down and rushed over to the well. "C'mon, let's go back, Riley! We could get in big trouble for just being in here."  
  
"Are you nuts?" Riley rushed over and grabbed Kat by the arm. Kat just gave her a weird look.  
  
"Well are you? You're the one who wants to stay in come creepy pirates set." Kat wrenched herself out of Riley's grip and started climbing into the well.  
  
"It's not creepy! I like it!" Riley put her hands on her hips and glared at Kat. "And if you wanna go back because you have no sense of adventure, fine! Go ahead but I'm staying right here, hat and all!" Riley watched as Kat gave her a sad look and then jumped into the well. Riley was too mad to even be surprised. She turned around and grabbed an empty chair in the corner.  
  
"Stupid, acts as if I'm the crazy one who wants to stay in here. She's the one who's gonna get lost in the closed theme park. Idiot!"  
  
"I am not!" Kat's head bounced right back up out of the well, an irritated look on her face. Riley's eyes widened and her head tilted in confusion. "Hey, that was quick."  
  
"Well, I didn't really get too far." Kat climbed out. Then, she shoved the tall well over, revealing the bottom. "See, there's no hole to get out." Kat turned her eyes to Riley who didn't look at all phased.  
  
"So what. Someone probably came over and locked it up. We're gonna have to stay here and spend the night." Riley, a big smile on her face, leaned back in the chair and let the hat cover half of her face. Only the smug smile and few locks of black hair were showing. Kat came over and tapped the hat.  
  
"Riley, you look so devilish in that hat, did you know that?"  
  
"And you look absolutely breathtaking, luv." Riley said, her accent quickly returning. "What be your point?"  
  
"Stop it, Riley! I won't be able to go to sleep if you keep on talking like that!"  
  
The girl sighed and let the chair lean forward into its original place. She looked around, her light blue eyes taking in the room. Turning back to Kat, she shrugged.  
  
"Since we're here, why don't we look around? Can't be any harm in that, now can there?"  
  
"Fine, you look and I'll watch." Kat crossed her arms and sat on the chair that Riley had left. "I swear, one of these days, you're curiosity is gonna get the better of you, Riley."  
  
"It'll have to catch me first!" Riley said, a playful glint in her eyes. Kat just rolled her eyes.  
  
Riley went over to the table and lifted a mug to her mouth. Her face changed instantly to a grimace. She went to a basin and spat everything back out. As soon as she rinsed her mouth with the water in the basin, she heard muffled laughter. She turned her head and glared at Kat.  
  
"Stop laughing, Kat."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did! I heard you!"  
  
"Then you must be hearing things, Riley. I didn't even say a word." Kat said, daring Riley to challenge her. Riley just glared at her and then set the mug back on the table.  
  
She walked over to another side of the room and found a row of swords. Excited, she reached out and touched the one cased in a leather scabbard. She fitted it around her waist and then walked proudly around the room.  
  
"Hey, for a prop, this is kind of heavy." Riley slowly unsheathed the sword, loving the sound of the metal rubbing against the inside of the case. Even in the dark, she could tell it was a beautiful sword. She tilted in the candlelight to get a better look.  
  
"Kat, look at this sword! It's so ..." Suddenly, a voice interrupted her. Except, it sounded a whole lot deeper than Kat's own sweet voice. This one sounded, in a way, manly. Riley turned her head in the direction of the table and gasped. A familiar reaction arose from Kat who immediately stood up in her chair.  
  
"Miss, would you please do us all a favor and put down me sword before you cut y'rself? Be a pity to see you all mangled and such." One of the mannequins spoke and stood up. He had deep blue eyes and touseled long brown hair with beads and dreadlocks embedded in them. "Oh, and I'll be taking me hat back now, if you would be so kind."  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE 


	2. Listening With Deaf Ears

:: REVIEWS ::  
  
AWW! I got a review! * smiles * mesa feel so special. Now I get to comment on the comments ... hmm, that had a ring to it! It's ringing a bell but I'm not really sure which bell is ringing! ^_^  
  
heykyra13 I'm sure that you will approve of this chapter. Riley is the big klutz who has ... well, you'll have to wait and see or read it. And, Kat and Riley, I'm just taking the characters and putting them into a new story. Coda and Darius have nothing to do with this to technically, you won't be cheating on Coda at all with Will ... ^_^  
  
K. Sparrow Actually Riley is a character that is based off of me. And I'm infamous for leaving you all hanging! Can't help me self! I'm working really hard on the next chapter and its gonna be funny but its hard to do all the work all by my onsey so it'll be up by this Thursday ... or tomorrow  
  
::CHAPTER TWO::  
  
Listening With Deaf Ears  
  
Riley and Kat stood, completely dumbfounded and a little scared as the man came toward them. When he reached for the hat on Riley's head, she gave an aggravated shout. She ducked under his arm and jumped behind him, her hands firmly holding the leather hat.  
  
The man looked a bit startled and then turned around. When he did, the candlelight illuminated his face. He was the spitting image of Jack Sparrow. Johnny Depp was standing there, in front of her! In the flesh! The black dreadlocks and the sparkling ocean eyes and that drunken act, all there!  
  
Still, just because he was Johnny Depp, didn't mean he was gonna get his hat back. Riley took a quick step back, cornering herself in another wall. When the man stepped forward, his mouth spread into a devilish smile.  
  
"Now don't be frightened, missy. I just be wantin' me hat and sword back. Not the smartest thing to do, stealing a pirates hat and sword, now is it, luv?"  
  
"Well, I'm not one to be known for making the smartest of decisions." She said, passing a wink to Johnny. Then, Riley frowned when she heard Kat snort behind Johnny.  
  
"You got that right, Riley."  
  
"Be that your name? That sounds like a boy's name and you, my dear, are no boy." Johnny leaned forward and smiled. "Now, 'bout me hat."  
  
"Oh, I think I'll hold onto it for a bit longer, mister Sparrow!" Riley laughed as she ducked around Johnny and ran up the stairs she knew would somehow lead upstairs.  
  
Johnny just swaggered around in a circle and looked at Kat who gasped at first and then smiled. She ran forward and grabbed the piece of paper off the desk.  
  
"Oh! Wow! Could I get your autograph, Johnny Depp? I mean, I know we may be in trouble for being on your set and all but it was a total mistake. We got lost, you see and—well, no, actually, Riley was the one who got lost and I just sort of got lost with her so uh, would you just sign this and I promise we'll never bother you again!"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, luv, but I'm cap'n Jack Sparrow not this Depp person you'ra talkin' about." The man then turned to the other men at the table. "Alright, we've had our fun now you dogs get back to work!"  
  
The mannequin's all stood up one by one and headed up the stairs where Riley herself had gone. Johnny grabbed one man and whispered something in hi s ear. The man nodded and walked up the stairs with the other men.  
  
"Uh ... where are they going?" Kat asked, a little excited about meeting Johnny Depp ... who was acting like he really was Jack Sparrow. Someone had been in the sun too long, Kat thought. She watched as the older man turned around and grinned.  
  
"On deck. Where else?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Suddenly, there was a flurry of feet rushing down the stairs as Riley appeared, her face pale. Running right past Johnny, she grabbed Kat and dragged her over to a corner. "Riley, what is up with you?"  
  
"Kat, I don't think we're on a set." Riley then stole a glance at Johnny, her eyebrows raised. "In fact, I don't even think we're in Disneyland and," Riley bent her head to Kat's ears, the sound of her voice dropping, "the thought of us not even being near the 20th Century is about to cross my mind."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kat whispered back.  
  
"I'm talking about us not even being in the year 2004, Kat!" Riley hissed, her temper rising. She looked at Johnny, who very well could be Jack, and noticed he was trying to listen to what they were saying. She stood up straight and faced him. "Could we have some privacy here?"  
  
"'Fraid not, missy. This be my ship you're on and I'll be knowin all that goes on around here so go on," he waved his wands at them. "By all means, keep talkin'. I won't listen."  
  
"Yah, and I'm the queen of England." Kat said rolling her eyes.  
  
"With a new dress and some fancy jewels, you could very well be the queen. You've certainly got a pretty enough face." Jack sat down, his usual arrogance coming over his face. He laughed when Kat's face turned red.  
  
"Alright then, if we can continue?" Riley said, casting a glance at Kat who was now staring at the floor. She then leaned forward and whispered in Riley's ear.  
  
"I still think Will's better!"  
  
"Whatever, we're not discussing that at the moment," Riley said, her eyes meeting Kat's laughing eyes. "We'll have to do that when mister-elephant- ears isn't listening." Kat laughed at Johnny's confused face but let Riley continue. "So, who exactly do you think you are?"  
  
"Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. The best pirate that ever sailed the Spanish Main!"  
  
"Hey, that's Elizabeth's line!" Riley said to Kat who just shrugged. She turned back to Johnny. "Alright, Sparrow ... well, I don't really think I have any questions for you so um, where are we?"  
  
"We're about to board at Tortuga in a couple days. There'll be enough fun for everyone, even a couple of young lasses such as yourselves." Jack grinned, his gold teeth glinting in the candlelight.  
  
"I don't think Tortuga is the best place for us to go." Kat said knowing that Riley's temper was coming back.  
  
The two girls didn't like the idea of going to a town filled with whores and the fact that they were about to deal with it first-hand didn't exactly fill them with warm fuzzies. They especially hated it when men only thought of women as sex machines.  
  
"Now Kat, where's your sense of adventure? There's bound to be something fun that we could do, right?" Riley looked at her and grinned. Kat didn't like that look. It was hard to tell who looked more menacing. The man with the smirkish smile or the girl who had a dangerous knowing look in her eyes.  
  
---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*--- *---*---*---*---  
  
"So what did you think when you boarded the Black Pearl?" Jack said as soon as they entered his personal cabin. A single bed, large enough for four people, stood in the back under an open window. A table with maps and mugs of rum was set to the side and a small furnace was set on the other side. All in all, it was a very roomy little place. That is, except for the heavy smell of rum.  
  
"This place needs some air-freshener!" Riley said, holding her hand to her nose. Jack just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, missy." He said as he sat down at the table. Grabbing a mug, he quickly drowned what was left in it down his throat.  
  
"Waddya mean, boarding the Black Pearl? We came in through-" Riley asked, her head tilted to the left but she wasn't able to finish her sentence because Kat then grabbed her arm and smiled at Jack.  
  
"Oh well, we thought it would be fun to be with the infamous Jack Sparrow!" Kat watched when a frown crossed Jack's face. "Oh, Captain Jack Sparrow, pardon."  
  
"So, you ladies thought you'd grab some fun and excitement with good ol' Cap'n Jack?" Jack leaned forward, smiling again. "I must admit, I don't think any woman has gone far enough to actually board me ship for some nightly pleasure."  
  
"Oh, as if!" Riley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Kat shoved her elbow in Riley's side.  
  
"Try and go along with this, Riley!" Kat hissed quietly before turning her forced smile to Jack. It was obvious what Jack thought about all the time. "Actually, we just wanted to uh, ride with you until we, um, board at Port Royal. We would like to meet this Will Turner that we've heard so much about, now don't we, Riley?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. Will Turner." Riley smiled a bit, remembering Kat's comment earlier. "I'm sure we could work for you to compensate, at least until we get to Tortuga. I'm sure we could ... find some money there."  
  
"We will?" Kat looked at Riley, a little unsure about what her friend had said. The sneaky smile on Riley's face did little to comfort her but she did trust Riley so she didn't say anything more.  
  
"We will, so what do you say, Sparrow?" Riley said, her hands bracing themselves on the table. Her body leaned on the table but her head was bent enough so that Jack could only see the outline of her eyes in the shadows. It was then that Kat noticed just how dark it was.  
  
"Well now, I don't know. I see no profit in this for me." Jack tilted back in his chair, his smile widening as Riley's temper flared. He could even feel Kat's temper rise. Kat's whole face transformed from peaceful to completely enraged.  
  
"Jack! Sometimes you can be so selfish!" Kat came forward and glared down at Jack. Even Riley was surprised by this outburst and by the looks of it, Jack was near terrified. "Do you think of no one but yourself? Can't you do something just out of the kindness of your freakin' heart?!"  
  
"Uhh, if you put it that way, luv," Jack took another quick sip of rum and grinned. "Welcome aboard the Pearl, mates!"  
  
"Now that we have that settled, can we have something to eat?" Riley asked, rubbing her stomach. Kat laughed, just before giving Jack another look.  
  
"Sure, lets go down to the kitchen and find something." Kat followed Riley out, making sure that she gave Jack a knowing glance before exiting. When they got on the deck, Riley was the first one to rush to the helm.  
  
"Hey, look at me! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Riley swung the hat around in the air. Just then, the ship crashed against the wave. Riley clutched the helm and turned it sharply while trying to keep her balance. Kat felt her feet slide underneath her.  
  
"Wo!" She shouted, grabbing the railing for support. She had just enough time to look up and watch as Riley's hands slipped off the wheel and head directly for the edge of the ship. "Riley!"  
  
"Grab the girl, mates!" Jack shouted while running up the stairs. Of course, none of the men had ever gone near Jack's beloved 'steering wheel' so no one was up there.  
  
Fortunately, Riley was able to react in time and clutch a rope dangling from above them. She wrapped it around her hand and stopped herself from falling over the edge. Her eyes stared down into the water, her own blue eyes widened.  
  
Fast as lightening, she pushed herself away from the edge and ran down the steps. She had gone so fast that even Jack was surprised. He spun around and then slammed into the step railing. "Steady there, luv!" he said, before realizing that Riley was no longer there. "Where'd she go?"  
  
"Well, since I was able to watch that speedy retreat," Kat said, a smile on her face. She turned her head and was met by a glare from Riley who was sitting in the middle of the ship, her arms crossed. "Now, Riley, don't tell me you're afraid of the water?" Kat came over and bent down on her knees in front of her friend.  
  
"Not afraid of anything, Kat!" Riley scowled before closing her eyes. "I'm fine, just a little shaken is all."  
  
"If you can't even stand a bit of water, luv," Jack walked up to them and leaned against the side-railing. "Then how do you expect to become a pirate?"  
  
"Shove it, Sparrow!"  
  
"What's to shove?" Tilting his head up a bit and to the side, he looked straight down at Riley. She felt as if he was still sizing her up, waiting for her response.  
  
"Jack ... cap'n ... why don't you get some of your men to get us a room? I think Riley is just seasick—"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"-and maybe she needs to rest awhile. I'm sure she'll get used to the water after a good night's sleep."  
  
Jack nodded and then waved over one of the men. Kat noticed it was the same man who Jack had whispered to earlier. Connection?  
  
"Gibbs, escort these fine young lasses to their new bunks below deck." Jack then paused, putting his finger to his lip. His dark eyes looked over at Riley. "On second thought," he grinned, a smirk resting on the side of his lip. "Take them to my cabin."  
  
"Aye, Capn'."  
  
"What?" Riley uncrossed her arms and was about to stand up when Kat put her hand firmly on Riley's knee.  
  
"Don't get so worked up about it, Riley." Kat winked. "I'll take care of this." Riley raised an eyebrow. Sighing, she set herself back down and closed her mouth. Kat then looked up at Jack. "Thanks for giving us your room, Jack. It's really well, sweet of you. I feel sort of bad that you have to sleep below deck but since you're being such a gentleman, maybe we can cook you something as a reward, hmm?"  
  
"Now hold on a bloomin minute, luv! I don't be thinkin—"  
  
"Why Capt'n, you're not going back on your word, are you?"  
  
The crew watched as Jack pondered for a second, realizing he had just caught himself in a word game. He had never mentioned that he would be sharing his room with the girls, just slyly implied it. Now, this new girl was saying that he wasn't and since he technically didn't say he would, saying no would be just going back on his word.  
  
"Of course not, luv. I'll be givin you me room and you'll be cooking me meal. Sounds fair enough," Jack said the last part more to himself, as if trying to convince himself. "Gibbs, the ladies."  
  
Riley stood up, a smile on her face. She nudged Kat in the side when they entered Jack's cabin again. Kat tried to act as if she hadn't done anything but she couldn't resist a smug smile when Riley jumped onto the large bed, Jack's leather hat still on her head.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*--- *---*---*---*---  
  
Wo, that was really good! Now I'm onto the next chapter. Hope you all read and review!! 


	3. Hat, hat Whose Got Jack's Hat?

IMAGINARY REALITY  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Glad to know that I have some faithful readers in this place! ^_^ Sorry to keep you all waiting but I can't check my stuff or write over the weekend since my computer doesn't have the internet and the floppy disk doesn't work. I have to use the stupid school computer! But hey, it's getting me on so who's to complain? Not me! Although, I have to make sure that everything is typed right and there are no mistakes this time ... . damn stupid spellcheck!  
  
Comments on the Reviews  
  
K. Sparrow = Well, I had to compensate for the fact that Kat was acting too girly so I had to give her an edge. Riley is just to kind of girl who wouldn't know if someone did like her and if she did know, she wouldn't know how to react ... as I'm sure you'll read on about here!  
  
BEGINNING OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
Hat, hat ... whose got Jack's hat?  
  
Riley opened her eyes, the sun harsh light pouring through the window above her. She could see white thin clouds in the sky and the small outline of the moon. It looked like it would be a great day for sailing.  
  
She pushed the heavy blanket off the top of her body and stretched her arms out. Her knuckles rapped softly against the wooden wall. Knock on wood, she thought with amusement.  
  
Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes. Kat was notorious for moving while she was sleeping and her weird positions. One time, Kat had been found with half her body off the bed and the other half stretched out length-wise over the bed. Plus, Kat never slept well in a strange bed.  
  
Slowly, the hand lowered itself to her stomach, pulling her toward the unknown body. This was not Kat! Riley's eyes widened as the hand rose, this time up her chest. She whipped the blanket completely off the bed and turned to look at the hand's owner.  
  
"Morning, luv. Sleep well?" Jack said, a smuggish smile on his daring face.  
  
"AHH!!!" Riley pushed herself out of Jack's grasp and in the process, fell off the bed and onto the floor. There she sat, in nothing but her large shirt that barely covered her knees. She pulled the blanket off Jack and covered herself in it. "JACK! What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"  
  
"Your bed?" Jack leaned against the wall, sitting up. "Last time I checked it was still my bed and don't be worrying your pretty little head about it. I just came in to see how you lasses were doing." He grinned. "But you looked so cute lying there that I couldn't help meself."  
  
"JACK!! You're such a pervert!"  
  
"What's with all the yelling?" Kat raised her head, her hair all in disarray. She wiped her eyes briefly of sleep and then noticed Jack in the bed with her and Riley standing a few feet away with the blanket wrapped tightly around her.  
  
"Eh, morning?" Jack said, trying to lighten the mood. Kat's eyes narrowed to slits. She turned behind her and grabbed a pillow. Then, before Jack could guess what she was doing, Kat slammed the pillow straight into Jack's face. "Hey!" Jack shouted, annoyed.  
  
"Get out! Get out of this bed!" Kat sat up and started ramming the pillow into his face.  
  
"I can't even bloody stand up!"  
  
"I'll give you five seconds to get up." Kat lifted the pillow and started counting. "One ..."  
  
"Now, miss. It's not like I really did anything. The lass looked so purty laying there that I-"  
  
"FIVE!!" Riley rushed forward and grabbed Jack by the ear and roughly pulled him towards the door. Before he was pushed out, he reached for his hat on the table. He put it on his head and began rushing out the door. Just as he touched the door, "Hold it! Jack!" Riley cooed, curling her finger at him.  
  
"Change your mind, luv?" He came toward her slowly, keeping a teasing distance between them.  
  
"Something like that." Riley swiftly pulled the hat off of Jack's head and put it back on the table. "Alright, you can go now."  
  
"But me hat!" Jack protested before the door was slammed in his face. Riley then let the blanket fall to the floor.  
  
"Whew, that blanket's really itchy."  
  
"Riley, if I didn't know any better, I could swear that you enjoy torturing him." Kat said, resting her head back on the pillow. She closed her eyes and attempted to fall back asleep.  
  
"Now what on earth would give you that idea, Kat?" Riley reached in the covers on the bed, searching for her pants. "It got so hot last night I'm surprised that I got any sleep at all."  
  
"If you don't like it, sleep on the floor. Gives me more room anyhow." Kat opened one eye lazily. "We should be in Tortuga, soon. What's your plan?"  
  
"Besides staying away from the whore houses?" Riley pulled her jeans on when she noticed a big rip in the knee. "Hmm, now I got the pirate look going for me."  
  
"You're dodging my question."  
  
"My plan?" Riley put her hair behind her ear and smiled. "Guess you'll have to wait and see, now won't you?"  
  
"Argh!" Kat closed her eyes and settled back into the covers. Riley smiled and then after making sure that she looked alright, opened the door. She paused, took a step back and grabbed Jack's hat. Wouldn't be torture unless she had some fun, right?  
  
Standing out on the deck, Riley first noticed the long stretch of ocean that went on and on. It made her a little nervous but hell would freeze over before she would admit that so she sucked in a breath and walked back up the stairs to the helm.  
  
"'Ello again, luv. I be seein' you still have me hat."  
  
Riley laughed at the sour look on Jack's face. She propped herself on a barrel next to him and grinned.  
  
"I kinda like this hat. It's gonna be hard for me to give it back to you, Sparrow."  
  
"It's Jack, Captain Jack."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Riley looked over the helm and down at the crew members below. Some were cleaning up and others were making sure the ropes were tied down securely.  
  
"Where you from, missy?"  
  
"Chino."  
  
"Where be that?"  
  
"Uhh, Chino is in ... California."  
  
"Where is that?"  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter where I'm from!" Riley gave an exasperated sigh as she flipped the hat over her eyes. "When exactly are we gonna hit Tortuga?"  
  
"Some time tomorrow, luv." Jack looked down at the deck and frowned. "Gibbs! Where's me grub?"  
  
"Sparrow, why don't you let me and Kat cook?" Riley pushed herself off the barrel and walked down the stairs, not waiting for Jack's response. She followed Gibbs down into the galley, covering her nose when she entered.  
  
"Now, the meats over there and the water is in that large barrel over there. The seasonings we have left is in the box there and the rum is in those barrels back there." Gibbs grimly smiled. "The Captain likes rum in his food so I suggest adding it to the meal, missy."  
  
"Yah, yah. Just get out so I can start. Oh, and tell Kat to get her lazy ass in here."  
  
"Eh, I shall tell her." Gibbs walked out, wondering how exactly he would tell the other young lady 'to get her lazy ass' up. "Bad luck to have women on board, that's what I say." He muttered before knocking on the cabin door.  
  
"It'd be bad luck not to have them, Gibbs." Jack said from above.  
  
"Aye, captain. Maybe for a heartbreaker such as yourself." Gibbs laughed when Jack smiled. "Though, the young lass doesn't seem to be taken by your charm. It looks as though your hat has gotten the full attention of the lass." Gibbs laughed again when Jack frowned, another sore look on his face.  
  
"Get back to work, Gibbs."  
  
"Aye, captain."  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
---*---* ---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
Sorry about this being so short but I wanted to put in this funny part as soon as I could. Not much romance but there soon will be. I started another Jack Sparrow related fic, "Promise of the Dead". I only put up one chapter cuz I'm working on this one first. Hope you like it! ^_^ 


	4. The Secret Ingredient

BEGINNING OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
The Secret Ingredient  
  
Riley looked into the dirty pot and almost threw up. Chunks of whatever was left from other dinners still clung to the inside of the pan as well as the outside.  
  
"No wonder they're breath is so bad! That's why Jack must drink so much rum, to cover up that awful-oh!" Riley couldn't stand it anymore and took the pot by the handle and tossed it out the door.  
  
"WATCH IT!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Kat!"  
  
"It's alright," Kat said, rubbing her nose. Then, she turned around and grinned. "Looks like Jack got the full hit anyhow."  
  
Riley raised an eyebrow and went to the door. A smirk spread on her face when she saw Jack on the floor, the pot not far behind him. He sat up and rubbed his head. Rolling her eyes, Riley turned to Kat.  
  
"Can you start with something so I can take care of Sparrow? Seems like he needs some ice on that nasty bump."  
  
"Sure ... uh, what exactly am I cooking?"  
  
"How the hell should I know? Just find something. Cook rats if you have to."  
  
"Rats? Eww!" Kat laughed at Riley's hurt expression. "You want me to cook rats?"  
  
"It's the only thing left probably." Riley then walked over to Jack and touched the bump.  
  
"Ah, hell!" Jack shouted, pushing her hand away.  
  
"Oh stop being a baby! Hey Kat," Riley yelled. "We don't got no ice on this boat, do we?"  
  
"Don't be thinking so!" Kat replied from the kitchen.  
  
"Ice? What's the ice supposed to do?" Jack asked, gingery touching the large bruise. He winced in pain. "And why in all blasted hell did you throw that pot out?"  
  
"First of all, it wasn't even close to sanitary and second of all ... well, no, it just wasn't clean enough." Riley grabbed a hankie out of Jack's pocket, went over to a water barrel and dunked it in. She came back and pressed it lightly against Jack's forehead.  
  
"Ah, hells teeth!"  
  
"You like that word, don't you Sparrow?"  
  
"It's Captain to you, missy!" Jack sourly said, his hand over the wet hankie. Riley just rolled her eyes.  
  
"How am I supposed to catch those stupid rats? The mouse traps probably haven't been invented yet and I'm not seeing a cat ... Riley!" Kat came over and sat down next to Jack and Riley.  
  
"What you be cookin lass without the pot?" Jack said, suspiciously.  
  
"You'll have to wait and find out." Kat looked at Riley. "Could I borrow Riley for a couple minutes? I need me a kitten."  
  
"Kitten?" Jack said, looking at Riley who had an evil and angered look on her face.  
  
"Kat, how many times have I told you not to call me that!"  
  
"Just like I ask you not to call me Red?"  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"It just is."  
  
"Why then?"  
  
"Because I said so and that's the end of this conversation!" Riley said, crossing her arms and glaring at Kat.  
  
"How is it that whenever we argue about something and I'm right, you always end the conversation?" Kat said, tilting her head in amusement at her friend.  
  
"Why do ask so many stupid questions?" Riley asked, her temper flaring up again. Kat loved to tease her friend. It was just so easy!  
  
"Because you give me stupid answers!" Kat replied, a cool grin on her face.  
  
"Hate to break up this little brawl, luv but is there something burning in the galley?" Jack pointed to the smoke coming out of the galley.  
  
"AHH! I forgot! I left the furnace open!" Kat jumped up and grabbed Riley's arm, dragging her. "You have to catch me some rats, Kitten!"  
  
"Stop calling me Kitten!"  
  
----------- ----------- ------------ ----------- ------------  
  
Riley stood next to Kat, waiting for the pirate's opinion of their quickly made dinner. It had taken awhile to round up all the crew to the large table Kat and Riley had, well, improvised but it looked like they were about to be paid off.  
  
Mr. Gibbs was never one to pass an false judgement so it was him they gave their test-taste to. He had said it was fine but as soon as he found out what was inside their 'secret' stew, he had run out, shouting for rum. After swearing him to secrecy, Kat and Riley decided not to tell anyone else what the 'secret' ingredient was.  
  
"Now, this stew of yours is supposed to be healthy for us?" Jack said, poking his wooden spoon in soup. "What be these orange and white things?"  
  
"Sparrow, those are carrots and potatoes. They were growing in the back of your kitchen." Riley said, making a mental note to wash the table after all the crew was done eating. Boy, what messy eaters. They were worse then her brothers and that was saying something!  
  
"Our what, luv?"  
  
"Your galley, Captain." Kat said, nudging Riley in the side. To Riley's ear so that only she would hear, "Try and remember that we're not in Kansas anymore?"  
  
"Oh and stop being such a nag, Kat." Riley laughed. "It's not like they're gonna think that we're from the," whispering, "future."  
  
"Jack isn't as stupid as you think he is, Riley." Kat saw Jack look up at them with raised eyebrows, probably wondering what they were whispering about. Riley just shrugged.  
  
"Alright, I'll try and keep things on the down low."  
  
"Hmm, luv?"  
  
"What are you gonna complain about this time, Sparrow?" Riley said, coming up and standing above him. Jack didn't like it and made it clear on his face.  
  
"Why aren't you two lovely ladies eatin' some of your stew, hmm?"  
  
"Oh, we uh, there wasn't enough to eat so we went and caught some fish and we ate that instead." Riley said, a big smile on her face. Jack didn't like the look either but decided he liked the way her black hair fell over her eyes. The blackness hid the devilish smile that was always on her face.  
  
"You did, did you now?" Jack smiled, slowly sliding the soup bowl to Riley. "Why don't you finish mine? I'm not that hungry."  
  
"Oh that is such a pity, Sparrow because I put extra rum in your stew since you like that, well, stuff." Riley pushed the bowl back.  
  
"Really now?" Jack grabbed the bowl and drank it all. Riley and Kat shared a knowing smile.  
  
"You didn't put any in his and a lot in the others, didn't you, Riley?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- 


	5. A New Nickname But With Consequences

::Comments on the Comments::  
  
Latanya = wow, thanks for that review! I hoped it was funny. I tried to put in a little funny before I kick it up a notch but it sure sounded fine to me! Thank you!  
  
BEGINNING OF CHAPTER FIVE  
  
A New Name But With Consequences  
  
Jack glanced up from the ocean, smiling. He could see the sandy beaches of Tortuga and not far from the beaches, his favorite places were not far behind.  
  
"Hey Sparrow! Quit daydreaming and bring us to port!" Riley shouted from the other end of the ship. She held Jack's hat firmly on her head as the ship rocked back and forth. Her eyes closed as she felt the soft sea spray on her face, the coolness on her tongue.  
  
"Riley, don't lean out too far!" Kat said as she rushed over and grabbed the collar of Riley's shirt. Her friend just turned her head and smiled.  
  
"You know, that water don't look so deep when you can see the bottom." Riley then pushed herself away from the railing and back to her friend. "Did you feed the crew?"  
  
"Yah and let me tell you, if they only what they were really eating."  
  
"Kat, if they knew what they were really eating, they wouldn't eat anything and they would probably starve which actually may not be such a bad idea. Gibbs does need to lose some weight." Riley twirled the hat on her finger as she walked around.  
  
"Mind givin' me hat back any time soon, luv?"  
  
"Some time but not soon." Riley just passed a devious look up to Jack who didn't appear mad at all.  
  
In fact, he had an amused look on his face and that quickly erased the smug look off of Riley's face.  
  
"What are you so happy about, Sparrow?"  
  
"You're such a silly little kitten."  
  
"I'm a what?"  
  
"I think that names suits her, don't you think, luv?" Jack asked Kat. The redhead just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I'll tell you what, Kitten," Jack said the word slowly, loving the way it fell across his tongue, as well as the angry spark in Riley's eyes. "You give me my hat and I'll consider dropping the nickname, savvy?"  
  
"You promise!"  
  
"Upon my word as a pirate, I shall promise." Jack exaggerated a bow, sweeping his arm out over the wheel. Riley marched up the stairs and slowly, but reluctantly handed Jack's hat back to him.  
  
"Here," Riley watched as Jack proudly stuck the hat on his head. He moved it where the shadow of the hat covered one of his eyes. Looking quite pleased with himself, he smiled down at Riley.  
  
"There, Kitten. Wasn't so hard, now was it, luv?"  
  
"Sparrow, you said you would stop calling me that!" Riley reached for the hat but Jack stood tall, just out of her reach.  
  
"I said I would 'consider' it and I did and me considering got me to a conclusion," Jack tipped his finger under Riley's chin briefly. "I like the name Kitten and so I'll be callin' you that from now on, my little kitten!"  
  
"SPARROW!" Riley pushed Jack as hard as she could, sending him back a few steps. He hadn't expected her to react like that! Her hands were clenched and it looked like, for a moment, she was going to hit him! "You're such a- ! Of all the stupid-! Just another-! ARGH!" Riley swung around and stomped down the steps, her black hair bouncing furiously in the thick air.  
  
"Well, now, seems like you gots yourself a challenge."  
  
"Gibbs! Go swab the deck!"  
  
"Aye, captain!"  
  
Jack turned his attention back to the wheel, his eyes turned to Tortuga. There, at least, there would enough women to fawn over him to make him forget the short-tempered kitten he had just won over.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE  
  
---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
Sorry that its so short but I had to explain that part for you all. I have get going. 


	6. Sailing Into Tortuga With A Plan

COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTS  
  
heykyra13 = So! I got my bargaining chip taken away from me! That's so not even fair! Still, I got meself a nickname!  
  
BEGINNING OF CHAPTER SIX  
  
Sailing Into Tortuga With A Plan  
  
Riley leaped off the ship as soon as it came to port, trying her best to land gracefully on the dock. Her feet were silent as they hit the ground. Kat, above on the ship, just walked down the plank onto the dock. She smiled when Riley grabbed her arm and rushed through the crowds.  
  
"Riley, why are you in such a hurry?" Kat asked, even though she knew the reason already.  
  
"Because if I hear Sparrow call me 'Kitten' one more time, I'll go insane and probably kill him!" Riley hissed, making her way through all the people.  
  
"Aww, I think it's cute! I bet he likes you!"  
  
"Likes me enough to give me a one-night stand!" Riley then stopped by the bar and went to the back, still dragging Kat along.  
  
In truth, Riley was pleased that Jack had taken a liking to her. He was so mysterious in a way and those dark eyes of his held secrets which she was determined to uncover.  
  
Yet, she couldn't help but wonder about the many times Jack had come to Tortuga and to the 'whore-house'. How many girls had Jack given himself to? Was she just another whore to him? Perhaps she could make him see that even one girl could satisfy one man forever.  
  
Sure, and maybe a purple monkey would fly out of her ass!  
  
"Riley, what are we doing here?" Kat asked when they stopped behind a bar. She didn't have a good feeling about this. Kat knew Riley was one to come up crazy, almost impossible ideas but it was usually Kat who was the one who got them out of whatever trouble Riley had caused.  
  
"Well, you know how all the men in there are drunk off their butts?"  
  
"I'm quite aware! Whew, that's some stench coming out of there!" Kat held her nose as a horrible aroma of old rum floated out, along with whatever smells laid around in a whore-house.  
  
"Okay, anyhow. You don't think they'll notice if we ... borrow some eh, gold off them, right?"  
  
"Riley! I am shocked! Wait, no not really shocked. Just disappointed that you couldn't come up with a more decent plan."  
  
"Decent?" Riley rolled her eyes. "Kat, we're in the middle of Tortuga! The most decent thing a guy does here is—"  
  
"Please, I don't need to know!" Kat closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, sighing. "How do you expect to get the gold away from them?"  
  
"A distraction!"  
  
"What kind of distraction?" Kat asked suspicious.  
  
"Uh, well. I haven't quite figured that part out yet." Riley said with a sheepish look on her face. "I was planning on going in there and taking all the gold while you go in there and be a distraction."  
  
"Me?" Kat grabbed Riley by the shoulders and shook her hard. "Are you insane?"  
  
"Define insane and I'll answer you."  
  
"Argh! That answers my question!"  
  
"Good!" Riley flashed a smile and then hopped out of Kat's grasp, making her way to the back door. "Have fun!"  
  
"Wait, what? Hold on!" Kat shouted, hoping that would stop Riley. Of course, Riley was way beyond being stopped. Kat's shoulders slumped as she walked in the bar, the last place she wanted to be. "You so owe me for this one, Riley!"  
  
--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-- **--**--  
  
It was dark and musty in the bar but the smell was actually better inside than it was outside. Riley walked through the mess of over-turned tables and broken chairs. There had obviously been a previous fight here.  
  
"You, it's about time you got here! Clean that mess up!" A middle-aged woman said from behind the bar. Riley raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She bent down and started lifting up the tables.  
  
Meanwhile, Kat was having difficulty accepting the fact that she was in a whore-house and had to try and find a distraction. Over on one side, she saw Riley on the floor picking something up. Her jean pockets were bulging with something small. Probably found some coins already.  
  
"Alright, lets see. Distraction. Distraction. What to do. What to do." Kat's eyes glanced anxiously around, hoping to find some sort of sign. There was a small stage with women dancing around and the tables were filled with men with large jugs in their hands. Rum probably.  
  
Then, an idea hit her. She laughed at herself for not thinking about it before. Walking over to the stage, she climbed up and stepped in front of the girls.  
  
"Alright, since you all are such ... err, lovely customers, we've decided to let you all have free rum! Leave your belongings on the table so that you have more room at the bar. Go on! Free rum!" Kat shouted.  
  
She watched in amusement as every man got up and rushed to the bar. The women were swamped and ran back and forth to try and please all the men's thirsts. Looking down at all the tables, she saw Riley quickly dashing from one table to the next, pouring out all the gold into her pockets.  
  
"Kat, quick! Give me your pockets!"  
  
An excitement bubble burst in Kat's head as she jumped off the stage and hurried over to Riley. All the glittering gold that fell into her pockets gave her more of a thrill. She couldn't believe it! They were stealing probably over a thousand gold coins and she didn't feel that there was anything wrong with it!  
  
"Come on, we gotta get outa here before they all realize the rum isn't free." Riley whispered as she ran out the door with as much gold coins in her hands and pockets as she could carry. Kat followed, her breath short and scared.  
  
They reached a street between tall houses and stopped in a alleyway. Dumping the hold in their laps, they stared at it for a few seconds. The realization of what they had done finally hit them.  
  
"Dude, we just stole all their money!"  
  
"Riley, I feel sick."  
  
"Shit! I think we're rich!"  
  
"Riley, I think I have to barf."  
  
"Kat," Riley looked up, a gold coin still in her hand. She flickered it between her fingers. "You know how much candy we could probably buy with all this money?"  
  
"I suddenly feel a whole lot better!"  
  
"Of course, we probably couldn't buy anything like chocolate. Those are probably in just special countries like Spain or something."  
  
"I fee sick again."  
  
"Maybe we could get Sparrow to take us there."  
  
"Riley, would you just stick with the good stuff because my stomach can't take all this mind-changing business."  
  
Riley laughed as she brought out more gold coins from her pockets. The sun from above made them shine like fire. A thought hit Kat.  
  
"They're not Aztec gold, are they?"  
  
"Nope, just regular, non-spooky kind, extremely cool pieces of eight."  
  
"Whew, just thought I'd check!" Kat breathed a sigh of relief. "So how do we get all this back to ship without Jack noticing?"  
  
"Sparrow won't ask where we got it and if he does, we'll tell him that we stole it. He's a pirate. He steals gold all the time, I'm sure."  
  
"Yes, but what about all the rum?"  
  
"What about it? They shouldn't be drinking that stuff anyhow."  
  
Then, a couple of footsteps sounded from behind them on the street. They stashed all the gold back into their extremely large pockets and ducked underneath a couple of crates. Holding their breath, they listened to the footsteps as they came closer.  
  
Did somebody overhear them? Did they see them steal the money? How did they follow them? What if they get into trouble? Didn't thieves get their hands cut off? Were they gonna get their hands cut off? These thoughts ran rapidly through Kat and Riley's brains, over and over and over until the footsteps disappeared.  
  
Riley stood up from her crouched position, her chest still heaving. Licking her lips, she looked down the street at the man walking away. She glanced back at Kat and then at the dock down the street.  
  
"We better get back to the Black Pearl before anything else happens."  
  
"Good because my nerves are about to snap." Kat got up and ran down the street with Riley, hoping that no one would see the two oddly dressed teenagers with bulging pockets.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIX 


	7. The Sweet Morning Sun

COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTS  
  
K. Sparrow = Riley is definitely falling for Jack but why let his head get any bigger? Plus, she has a hard time telling him how she really feels and Jack doesn't help the situation with all of his flirting stuff. Still, things will happen!  
  
BEGINNING OF CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
The Sweet Morning Sun  
  
Riley and Kat ran into their cabin and collapsed onto the bed, out of breath and probably out of their minds. Riley, being the clumsy idiot that she was, had fallen and dropped most of the gold coins down a street. They spent the next twenty minutes finding every damn piece.  
  
"Do we have them all?" she asked, dumping all her gold on one side of the bed. Kat dumped hers on the other side and then sat down. She immediately started counting.  
  
"How much do you think we really have? It didn't look like we took much."  
  
"Stupid drunken pirates. Don't have enough decent money." Riley pulled out a small blue comb and ran it through her hair a couple of times.  
  
"Well, since we—"  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud thump outside. Kat went to the door since Riley had fallen to the floor from a mock heart-attack. There was Jack in all of his drunken glory lying on the deck, two bottles of rum on his side.  
  
"Great, now what are supposed to do with him?" Kat asked, somewhat in aggravation. "And when are we going to see Will?"  
  
"Maybe we should just leave him there. Let him look stupid. Maybe it'll teach him to stop drinking all that rum." Riley came out next to her and tucked the comb in her back pocket.  
  
"Aww, have some sympathy." Kat said, laughing at Riley's sour face. "Why can't you help him?"  
  
"He took my hat."  
  
"Technically, you took his hat and then made you give it back to him. Give me a good reason this time."  
  
"He calls me a stupid nickname."  
  
"I think 'Kitten' is a nice name." Kat looked down at Riley with a smirk on her face. "You honestly can't tell me that you don't like the fact that he has a special nickname for you?"  
  
Riley smiled, her eyes drifting to Jack's still form. She looked back at Kat. "Fine but get that stupid smirk off your face, Kat. I'll help him."  
  
"Good girl. I'll just stay in here and count me booty!"  
  
"Hey, that's our booty!" Riley shouted to Kat's retreating back. Sighing, she looked down at Jack. Bending down, she grabbed one of his arms and looped it around her shoulder. Slowly, she heaved him up and made her way downstairs.  
  
"Rotten eggs, eh," Jack mumbled, his eyes half open.  
  
"Ah, your breath smells like rotten eggs, Sparrow!"  
  
Riley pulled Jack into his hammock down below deck. Looking around, she noticed that all of the men slept in hammocks. Ragged blankets and empty bottles littered the floor. After she dumped Jack in his bed, she made sure he was comfortable.  
  
She laid a black blanket over his body and then put a small pillow under his head. "There, at least you'll be comfortable." When she moved his head, she could feel all the tangles and rats in his hair. "Ever hear of a hairbrush?"  
  
Since he didn't respond, she assumed he was still asleep. Riley looked up to the stairs, knowing that Kat didn't really expect her up any time soon. She looked over at Jack again.  
  
"He would look a whole lot better if he had those damn rats out." But she should she? Would she dare to do it? Riley thought about it for a moment and then took out the small comb from her back pocket. Climbing behind Jack, she settled his pillow on her lap and began running the comb through his hair.  
  
After a couple minutes, Riley became lost in thought. The continuous running of the comb through his hair was almost mesmerizing and soothing. Her mind drifted.  
  
How were they gonna get home? Riley stopped in her brushing to run her own fingers through his hair. He sure had soft hair. Pushing the beads out of the way so that she wouldn't pull those out, she tucked hair behind his ear.  
  
What was she planning on doing here anyhow? They were on a pirate's ship that was probably being hunted by the Royal Navy of England. Plus, pirates were hanged. That idea wasn't too pleasing.  
  
Were they going to live out the rest of their days here, in the 1700's? How did they get here? Riley tried to think about everything that had happened. The only thing that struck her as odd was the barrel. When they had fallen through, her and Kat had been knocked out for awhile or so she could guess.  
  
Riley closed her eyes, leaning back in the hammock. The smooth rocking of the ship gently tossed her back and forth. The cradle-like motion soon put her asleep.  
  
---**---**---**---**---**---**---**---**---**---**---**---**---**---**---**- --**---**---  
  
The salt filled air drifted downstairs and ran around the bunks. Jack's nose twitched at the smell. He wanted to open his eyes but he felt so comfortable. The hangover that usually accompanied a night of drinking was gone.  
  
Jack lazily opened one of his eyes halfway, glancing around the lower deck. The sunlight was pouring in quietly over him. He moaned. Another morning, another day. Moving a little in the hammock, he closed his eyes again.  
  
Strange, he couldn't remember getting to his hammock. In fact, he couldn't remember much of anything after he fell asleep walking up the plank to his ship. That didn't really matter much since Jack never remembered much of anything the morning after.  
  
He should get up and make sure the crew was back. Get them to work, those dogs. Maybe even grab another barrel of rum before they take off. Get Gibbs to make a call to anyone who wanted to join them, although not many did.  
  
He should but he didn't want to. Why get up when he was comfortable? There were no pains in his back and his neck felt wonderful. His hair even felt new. It was just like the first day he had become a pirate. No aches from all the running around and fighting.  
  
It felt good.  
  
It felt very good.  
  
Reaching up behind him, he moved the pillow a bit. Might as well get as much sleep as he could before he would have to get up. His hand ran up the pillow and then stopped when he felt –  
  
A hip? His hand went farther up, his eyes widening before he tilted his head up. Riley sat behind him, her eyes in a peacefully closed slumber. His hair was in her hands, the soft black strands softly clutched. He stared at his hair for a minute, wondering if that shiny mass of raven-colored hair was actually his. His eyes wandered to the small comb at the end of his hair, resting on her palm between the strands.  
  
He turned his head around, thinking. Resting himself back in her lap on the pillow, he made little movement. A small grin flashed over his face. He looked back up at Riley's face, remembering how cute she looked when she asleep. The sarcastic scowl and the dangerous smirk on her face was replaced by a serene and dreamy smile.  
  
"Best be careful, Jack. Getting' in too deep here." Jack placed her hands around his neck, loving the smoothness against his rough skin. He closed his dark eyes, trying to live in the moment that would all too soon be destroyed.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SEVEN 


	8. Sailing Into the Dangerous Port Royal

COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTS  
  
Wow, first of all, that was a lot of comments for me! YAH! I got reviews! I'm also on my 8th chapter. What really sux, and I know Kyra's gonna kill me but believe me, this is more painful for me than it is for her. My computer had some sort of meltdown. It won't turn on and there was smoke a loud pop. Chance is, I may not get my computer on and working until June when I get a new computer and then I can transfer my info from my old computer to the new one. So, the only writing that there will be is this story and Promise From The Dead. It's like walking into a funeral home when I walk into my room and see my dead computer just sitting there, not turned on ... (  
  
Clueless-Patty = Thanks for the review. I'll keep it going as long as this computer stays on.  
  
Heykyra13 = again, apology for the computer crash. Anyhow, of course I loved writing it but I had more fun going through it in my mind. I thought I told you that word was illegal!!!! GRR!  
  
Mizzy = it's definitely a love/hate relationship at the moment. Jack doesn't understand why any girl wouldn't want him. He had trouble with Elizabeth and now this? Poor Jack!  
  
jess (baaabes@hotmail.com) = Wow, thanks for that review! I hope it sounds good, after all the work I've put into it. Jack's wrapped but he doesn't know it yet. The sequel? Sure, as long as I play Riley!  
  
BEGINNING OF CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Sailing Into the Dangerous Port Royal  
  
Riley opened her eyes, seeing the sun pouring through her window. She shut them again, trying to get the last seconds of sleep. Turning around, she fluffed up her pillow and then pulled the blankets over her head.  
  
"What a weird dream," she mumbled. The light got brighter and she groaned. "Why did I leave my curtain open?"  
  
Riley squeezed her eyes, hoping that somehow she would get back to sleep. She reached over and grabbed her favorite stuffed animal, a cute raccoon and hugged it tightly.  
  
There was a loud crash outside of the room, like a couple of pots and pans falling. Her brothers were probably playing some stupid game. Knowing that there was no way she would fall back to sleep, she opened her eyes. She looked at her raccoon and smiled.  
  
Her faithful companion through everything, catching every hidden tear and laugh. Riley knew that it was stupid to sleep with stuffed animals but it was so hard to sleep without her little friend. In a split-second of gratefulness, she kissed the raccoon on its raggedy nose.  
  
"What's put you in such a good mood, Kitten?"  
  
Riley's eyes wrenched her blue eyes open, afraid of what had just happened. Had she wakened up? But, she thought she had already been awake! Apparently, by the smug look on Jack's face in her lap, she had still been sleeping.  
  
Her face instantly flushed as she tried to stammer an explanation but all that came out was, "I was asleep". Jack just smiled and rested back in her lap.  
  
It was then that she noticed her arms around his neck and that she was holding very tightly to him. Feeling as if he had taken advantage of her, she scowled and pushed him away, sending him to the floor.  
  
"What was that for?" He looked up, annoyed but his temper disappeared as he stared at the hot blush on Riley's face.  
  
"Should have known I couldn't do anything nice for you!" She yelled at him. Riley jumped off the hammock but got her foot stuck in one of the strings and fell on Jack.  
  
"That's much better, don't you agree luv?"  
  
"You planned this!"  
  
"Don't blame me for your own clumsiness," Jack stretched out his hands to pull her closer but she sprang off of him and grabbed her comb.  
  
"See if I ever do anything nice for you again!" Riley stormed up the stairs, secretly wishing that Jack would say something to bring her back. When she paused at the top of the stairs, she looked back.  
  
"Want to finish what you started, Kitten?" Jack said, still lying on his back. That stupid smuggish grin still on his face.  
  
"What I started?!" She grabbed a bottle off the floor and flung it as hard as she could down at Jack. He moved to the left, barely dodging the flying cup.  
  
"Bloody hell! That Kitten's got some temper!" Jack commented before moving but seeing that Riley had already left, he slowly got up and made his way on deck. The loud slam of his personal cabin door resounded behind him. He cringed, hoping that this wouldn't affect his chances with her later.  
  
"Capn'! We're on our way to Port Royal!" Gibbs shouted from above on the mast. Jack looked up, squinting.  
  
"Get the dogs to work, Gibbs. We're going to have to make double time." He looked at his cabin briefly, wondering if Riley was watching him from the window. "Make sure the ladies are comfortable for the ride. It looks like another storm coming up."  
  
"Aye, Capn'," Gibbs shouted down to the men below. They all scrambled to get to work. Jack just sighed and went up to his wheel, preparing himself for another adventure in Port Royal.  
  
--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--  
  
Kat glanced up, a smile on her face. Riley had been pacing around the room complaining about Jack for the past ten minutes. Kat had tuned her out after the first couple seconds, knowing that trying to calm Riley down wouldn't work.  
  
It had been three weeks at sea but because of the storm, Riley and Kat were stuck either in their room or the kitchen. It wasn't as bad with the kitchen because at least they had something to do.  
  
Kat rolled her eyes when Riley sat down on the floor, muttering about Jack not letting them out, claiming it was too cold and harsh out for women. Kat didn't mind that much. She was too busy day-dreaming about the moment they would dock Port Royal and meet Will Turner.  
  
It was at that moment that Jack came to the door and told them they were going to shore in a couple minutes. If they wanted to come along, they had to dress in the fashionable style. That meant gowns. And right now, gowns were the last femininity that Riley was ready for.  
  
"You know, it won't be that bad. They have really nice dresses in this time. We can wear those really cool corsets! And maybe put our hair up!" Kat sounded enthusiastic even though she knew that she was falling on deaf ears.  
  
"This is just stupid!" Riley paused, a confused look on her face. "What were you saying, Kat?"  
  
"Oh, never mind." Kat reached over the bed and grabbed the long dress that Mr. Gibbs had given her that morning. "Now, I'm going ashore and if you wanna stay here and be a baby, that's your problem. Which dress do you want?"  
  
"Fine, I'll go but I won't be happy!" Riley grabbed the dark blue dress and went to the corner of the room and started putting it on. Kat just shrugged and took the light lavender one.  
  
Riley had a tough time without a corset but ended up wearing one anyway. Her dress came around her shoulder and across her chest modestly. Tiny ruffles coming out the ends of the dress swept over the floor as she walked around. Kat's was the same only hers was a little more frilly with larger sleeves at her elbows. When they pinned each other's hair up, they were ready to leave but Riley still wanted to put on a pair of pants underneath.  
  
"Riley! Come on! You're making such a big deal out of this! It's just a dress!"  
  
"You do it your way and I'll do it my way!" Riley replied as she buttoned her Capri pants. Letting the dress fall down, she went to the door. "Alright, I'm ready."  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Oh shut up! You're just antsy about meeting Will Turner."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
Riley just smiled and opened the door. Kat followed quickly. Jack was boarding a small boat and motioned to them to come over.  
  
"Men, I'm takin the ladies to go see Turner, alright mates?" Jack lifted a hand to help Kat and Riley into the boat. "Let's be getting' off, lass."  
  
Kat took his hand gratefully but Riley hopped into the boat herself, lifting her dress over her knees so she wouldn't rip it on the railing. Without meaning to, she gave Jack a free view of her Capri pants. He smiled but said nothing. Possibly the wisest decision he had made yet.  
  
When all three of them were settled down into the boat, Jack started rowing. Riley grabbed an oar and helped. Jack grabbed her arm, stopping her.  
  
"What are you doing, Kitten?"  
  
"Making this boat go faster!"  
  
"Still 'fraid of the water, luv?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Now, it's the man's job to row so why don't you just sit yourself down and stop worrying?" He grinned as he leaned over and started rowing again. "Jack won't let you drown." He said, a genuine spark in his eye.  
  
Riley smiled then, liking how calm and sweet he looked but when Jack smirked at her reaction, she scowled. Turning around, she put her back to Jack who just kept rowing. Kat rolled her eyes, wondering if the two would ever get along.  
  
END OF CHAPTER EIGHT 


	9. Where There's a Will, There's a Way

COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTS  
  
First of all, wow! I didn't know so many people liked my story! I'll have to update my computer so I can put all my other stories on here! Hell, I can't wait until my computer is back on! Yah!  
  
PuckNofae = well, they're in college so they're around they're middle 20's. Wasn't Elizabeth around her early teens? Jack was hitting on her too ...  
  
Heykyra13 = Camoflauge has no affect on me! - looks around with paperbag on her head - Honestly  
  
Jack Sparrow's Only Love = thanks for the savvy comment! I'm updating as you read this!  
  
Jess = wow, didn't you comment before? Cool! I'm trying to make sure that Jack still acts like Jack!  
  
Clueless-Patty = I luv the aw's you pple send me! It's so kawaii! (that's cute)  
  
Mizzy = Cliffhangers are my specialty! (BTW, if I have already commented back, sorry! You get commented back 2 times!)  
  
Chapter Eight Reviews  
  
Clueless-Patty = Jack's temper or Riley's?  
  
Jess = There will be as many chapters as it takes! Which means, probably a lot cuz I love long stories!  
  
Heykyra13 = 1) I have fans! 2)yes, there is no computer and believe me, I am suffering much more than you could possibly imagine! 3)in case you hadn't noticed, you're still girlier than me and you still have your damn annoying temper! But when you have it with a guy, it's really cute and I love to make fun of that!  
  
Jack Sparrow's Only Love = I shall update as soon as I am done with all these comments! Thanks for the savvy review!  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Where There's a Will, There's a Way  
  
Riley clutched Kat's arm as they got off the rocking boat. On their trip to the dock, Jack had placed a few tricks on Riley to get even for their morning argument by causing the boat to sway back and forth. Too weak and possibly too frightened to even move, all Riley could do was hold on for dear life the whole trip.  
  
"Riley, could you please let go of my arm while I still have blood circulating through it?" Kat said as she tried to pry Riley's tight fingers off. Riley smiled weakly and let go as soon as she stood on the dock.  
  
"Ahh, it's good to be back on solid land again!" Riley stretched out her arms into the sky and yawned. Blinking her eyes from the harsh sun, she turned her gaze to the town.  
  
Port Royal was a small but quaint town with a large fort to the side. The dock stretched down the beach where other ships had stopped. People were walking everywhere with other people and kids were running around.  
  
"Just as I left it," Jack murmured, tying the little boat up. He stood up and then extended his arms to the two girls. "Shall we make a stop to Will's before going to the pub?"  
  
"I think we shall!" Kat said, excitedly while grabbing his left arm.  
  
"How about we ride a carriage there?" Riley asked, taking Jack's other arm. She was still pretty mad at him but she decided to harbor the anger on a revenge plan instead of just being pissy and bitchy.  
  
"Well, I suppose but I might be a bit costly—"Jack started, a little uneasy about Riley's calm temper, especially after the boat ride.  
  
"We have enough to ride to the Blacksmith, I'm sure." Riley then looked up at Jack and smiled her sweetest. "Don't you think it would be nice to let someone else do the work, Sparrow?"  
  
"She's right, Jack," Kat said before turning the other way and muttering, "For once."  
  
"Hey, I heard that!"  
  
"What?" Innocently tilting her head, Kat gave a small grin. Riley just shook her head and turned back to Jack.  
  
"C'mon, what could it hurt?" Riley asked, leading him to a carriage by the dock.  
  
"My pride," Jack raised his lip in disgust but decided to not go against it. After all, if Riley was warming up to him after just a couple minutes, what could one little carriage ride do?  
  
---**---**---**---**---**---**---**---**---**---**---**---  
  
A pair of chocolate brown eyes lifted up at the sound of moving wheels. A tan and rough hand dropped the hot poker and a pair of legs rushed to the door, swinging it open.  
  
Will smiled as he watched Jack come out of the small black and silver carriage. His old friend usually came down once in awhile to see how he was doing, to ask him if he wanted to come along and to have a couple mugs of rum as well.  
  
Jack swept off his hat and waved it dramatically at Will who waved his own hand back. It felt to see a friendly face again. Ever since he had left Elizabeth, life had gotten lonely and dull.  
  
Then, a young woman with long red hair came out from behind Jack. She stepped down without the aid of Jack or the coachman and even hiked up her dress when she walked over a puddle instead of waiting for someone to cover it for her.  
  
The soft lavender captured the light, sending shivers of colors over the dress and across the girl's face. Too impressed to say much of anything, Will just stood there and muttered a 'good day to you'.  
  
"Good day to you, Mr. Turner." The girl answered with a smile. "My name's Kat—"  
  
"Well, actually it's Katherine!" Another girl came out of the carriage, except with a little less grace and balance.  
  
She had short black hair and a dark blue dress that hung around her loosely. When she stepped down, she lifted her dress and Will caught a glance of a pair of oddly colored pants. He also noticed how Jack was trying to help her out of the carriage but instead of flirtatiously taking his hand, the girl pushed it away and descended down the small steps. She came over and stood next to Kat.  
  
"And I'm Riley," The girl extended her hand and took Will's hand in a friendly handshake. "Nice to meetchya!"  
  
"Technically, the term is Kitten." Kat said smugly, taking revenge for the 'Katherine' thing. Riley just smiled through gritted teeth at her. Kat just smiled right back.  
  
"Well, miss Katherine—"  
  
"Just Kat ... please!"  
  
"Miss Kat," Will smiled at the girl and then went on, "And Miss Riley, why don't you both come in and have something to drink?" Will led them inside. He let Jack close and lock the door while he went to the back of the Blacksmith shop and cleaned off a small table.  
  
"As long as its not rum or any alcohol, I'll be fine." Kat said while sitting down. She sat cross-legged in the large cushioned chair and Riley sat on the arm since there was no other place to sit.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll have to help yourself, Jack." Will said, pulling another chair out of a pile of wood. He set it down for Riley but she shook her head. He raised an eyebrow and then sat down in the chair. "So what are you ladies doing with Jack?"  
  
"Besides the obvious of coming down to see you?" Riley leaned over and leaned against the top of the chair. "We're just taking an ocean cruise."  
  
"Ocean cruise?" Will rested his face on his chin, tilting his head in confusion.  
  
"What Riley means is that we're just sailing along with him because we love the ocean so much. We wanted to see what it was like." Kat answered quickly, with an uneasy smile on her face.  
  
Will noticed her nervousness but didn't push them any further. Riley leaned down and whispered 'Nice save' in her ear. Kat just smiled and then grabbed a mug that Jack had set on the table for them. She took a drink, hoping that someone else would start up a conversation.  
  
"So Will, whats 'bout you join me? It'll fun to have aboard the Pearl again."  
  
"You?" Will glanced at Kat. "What about them?"  
  
"Them? They're just here for the ride."  
  
"And only the ride, may I add!" Riley commented while stealing a sip from Kat's cup. She swished the dirty water in her mouth before swallowing. –and this is clean water?-  
  
Jack just glared at her and went on. "So what do you say, Will? Do we have an accord?"  
  
Will looked around the back of the shop. His dark brown eyes shifted to the window that lead up to the Swan Mansion. It had been awhile since he had closed the window and there would never be a time where it would be opened again. He looked over at Kat and then to Jack.  
  
"We have an accord."  
  
END OF CHAPTER NINE  
  
--------**---------  
  
Well, so now that Will is going to join the trio on their long boat trip, what is going to happen next? You all should already know that Kat and Will are going to pair up but the Riley/Jack thing is still looking a bit rocky but if you're into this fanfic than you should be eager to read to the next chapter = Chapter Ten ~ The Bond That Unites Us 


	10. The Bond That Unites Us

Comments on the Comments  
  
Heykyra13 = In the infamous words of Shenkle ... shuddip!  
  
Clueless-Patty = Thanks for all the cool reviews! I love hearing your output!  
  
PuckNoFae = That be alright. I don't think I ever wrote their actual age. As long as you reviewed, you're savvy in my book!  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
The Bond That Unites Us  
  
Kat paused in her brushing to look out the window. Jack and Will were out on deck, trying to decide what kind of things to bring onto the ship from the BlackSmith shop. It still seemed so surreal. To see Will Turner. The actual Will Turner.  
  
"It's like a dream, isn't it, Kat?" Riley said, bouncing on the bed. She had pulled her black hair back in several braids. In a way, she looked like a female version of Jack Sparrow. Kat smiled and then blushed.  
  
"Did you see his muscles? Wow is all I can say!" Kat said, glancing out the window at Will again. "And he seems so sweet and did I detect a little stubborn pride as well?" Kat asked, turning her attention back to the smirking Riley.  
  
"I'm sure that Will would be so happy to hear you compliment him so nicely." Riley laughed again when Kat's voice turned into a high-pitch in a poor try to defend herself.  
  
"Oh, I don't think – I mean, I'm sure that he wouldn't – what I am trying to say about him is that he's—"  
  
"Extremely cute?"  
  
"Well ....... Yes!"  
  
"Go tell him, then!"  
  
"Are you daft in the head? He'd probably just laugh at me. I mean, wasn't he completely in love with Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yeah, but he also was the one who left her, remember?"  
  
"According to Jack and who can completely trust anything that comes out of the drunken man's mouth."  
  
"Hey, I know! Why don't you just go out there and ask Will to show you the ropes? Like, how to be a pirate?"  
  
"What? I can't do that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Riley, you're being pushy!"  
  
"Am not and don't change the subject! If you like him, at least do something about it."  
  
"You're one to talk."  
  
"I'll make you an accord."  
  
"You sound like Jack."  
  
"Sparrow has nothing to do with this. Well, maybe a little bit. For every compliment that I give Sparrow, you have to compliment Will!"  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"  
  
"Stupider than 'the monkies made me do it'?"  
  
"Yes, much stupider than that."  
  
"Ouch, diss."  
  
"Alright, so I like Will. That doesn't mean I should throw myself on him! That's desperate!"  
  
"Fine, but what about the compliment deal?"  
  
"I still think its stupid."  
  
"Kat!"  
  
"Alright, but let me change it a bit. Every time that I compliment Will, you have to kiss Jack."  
  
"What? Eww!"  
  
"Oh, its not eww and you know it! You'd love to kiss him!"  
  
"That's not the point! I'm not liking this deal. How about we just forget the whole thing."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
".... ..... Wait a minute, did you just—"  
  
"Outsmart you? Totally."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know."  
  
---------------**---------------**---------------**---------------**-------- -------**-----------  
  
Jack looked up just as Kat and Riley emerged from their cabin. Kat, with some sort of satisfied smile on her face, came over and leaned on the railing. Riley, looking dejected, just sat on the stairs leading up to the helm. When Jack smiled at her, he loved how at first she smiled and then the smile turned into a scowl.  
  
"So, where are we headed now, Jack?" Kat asked, trying to not stare at Will. She wasn't about to let him know that she was interested in him. In a way, she was doing the exact thing she told Riley not to do. Pretend that there is no interest. Because in most cases, no interest usually got you a whole damn lot of interest.  
  
Perfect example? Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Well, lass. I be thinkin' that we set sail and reach Tortuga for another round about. What say you all?"  
  
"Tortuga? Really Sparrow, is there anything that you think of that doesn't include whores or rum?" Riley remarked angrily.  
  
"Aye, Kitten, there are things other than that," Jack came over and stood over Riley. His arms crossed as he leaned against the side-railing.  
  
A slight blush ran over Riley's cheeks and she turned the other way hoping that Jack hadn't seen it. Yet, there was scarcely a blush from Riley that he missed. He chuckled a bit before turning back to Will and Kat.  
  
"What say you, Will?"  
  
"I think we should go somewhere else. Somewhere new that we've never been to before!" Will said excitedly. He quickly pulled his hair back into a pony-tail and then looked back up to Jack. "I'm sure we can find a new crew in Tortuga though so maybe we will go there first."  
  
"Wonderfully said, Turner!" Jack nodded and then went to the helm. "So it is to Tortuga!" He looked down and called to Gibbs. "Make sure that all the men are ready to set sail for—"  
  
"Aye, Captain. I know where you are wantin' to go." Gibbs saluted Jack and then went below to wake up the napping crew.  
  
"Will, why do you think we need a new crew?" Kat asked, seriously hoping that her voice didn't get higher while she was speaking. If it had, Will didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Knowing Jack, he's probably hired the slummiest and the cheapest of the bunch which means they're probably not that good of a crew." He nodded up to Jack. "I'm sure that as soon we get to Tortuga, Jack will be too busy drinking and ... doing his little business that he won't even notice that the crew will be trashing the Pearl."  
  
"Trashing? How do you know that term?"  
  
"I heard your friend using it about Jack when he first boarded." Will smiled up at Jack and then looked down at Riley. "Something about 'trashing Jack in the garbage'?, I believe."  
  
"Yep, that would be Riley." Kat said, grinning. "So, Will, how about you show me how to wield that cool sword of yours. Riley would be so jealous if I knew how to fight and she didn't."  
  
"You wish to learn how to fight with a sword?" Will smiled again but this smile was different. He was impressed that a woman would even want to touch a sword. Sure, Elizabeth was willing to touch a sword but never willingly and only when push came to shove.  
  
"That's why I asked you, wasn't it?" Kat said, the smile still on her face. She had to keep telling herself to not stare into his eyes. Those deep eyes that screamed adventure. They called and beckoned to her. How could she resist them?  
  
"If you really would like to, than who am I to refuse you?" Then, realizing what he had just said, Will blushed a bit but turned his head so that no one would see it. Although Kat was too busy staring into his eyes, Riley wasn't. She smirked as she watched Kat follow Will over to the other end of the ship where he started to teach her.  
  
Riley didn't mind that much. She felt more comfortable letting Jack and Will do the fighting. Plus, she already knew she was deadly with a staff. One good and solid whack from her could mean a one way ticket to the hospital with more than an over-night stay.  
  
"Well, Kitten? How 'bout me grub?"  
  
"Sparrow, we don't have enough food to last us to Tortuga, thanks to your little splurging a couple nights ago."  
  
"Couldn't help meself, luv." Jack said, momentarily distracted from the helm. When she didn't respond with her usual sarcasm, he was sure something was bothering her. He looked down at her, knowing that she didn't know he was looking. She was watching Kat and Will with either amusement or a sort of lonliness.  
  
He smiled then, in a sad way. He had always been jealous of Will's ability to protect his loved one and still be a faithful pirate. Jack, however, was hardly the one you would call 'gallant'. More of the one-night stand but just because that was who he was, didn't mean he wanted to be someone else. A man that a woman could want. Could love.  
  
"Sparrow, can I ask you something?" Riley said, suddenly at his side. He had drifted so deeply into his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her creep up to him. He smiled slowly.  
  
"Sure, luv. Ask to your heart's—"  
  
"It's about Will."  
  
"Oh, then you might be wantin' to ask the boy himself." Jack said, laying his eyes on Will. How was that girls always were intruiged by the nice guys?  
  
"No, I need to ask you because I'm not sure he would give me an honest answer." Riley hesitated a little before going on. "Do you know why he left Elizabeth?"  
  
"Once a man is called to the sea, its hard to go against it. Even in the face of love, if that's what it was."  
  
"So it was just because that she didn't like him being a pirate?"  
  
"And the fact that she was a rich snob who would only be satisfied by all the riches of the Arabia!" Jack scoffed. "Still, it was a shame to see such a pretty thing go."  
  
"Well, then why didn't you go after her Sparrow? I'm sure she would have gone with you." Riley said, hoping the bitterness in her voice wasn't noticed. She glared out at the sea over the helm, past Kat and Will, to the endless waters in front of the Black Pearl.  
  
"I'm not sure really. I think it was her being too snobbish. Always used to having it her way and when she doesn't, she finds some way to get around it."  
  
"Then you ride these waters alone, just like I did." Riley's voice went quiet, remembering a time when she had the same situation.  
  
"Like you did?" Jack cast his darkened eyes down at her, noticing the thoughtful expression on her face. He knew the look well. He saw it every time he saw his reflection in the ocean. The look of sorrow and misplaced devotion gone wrong.  
  
"Aye, Kitten. Like you did."  
  
END OF CHAPTER TEN 


	11. Seeking The Pirate Inside

COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTS  
  
Heykyra13 = Well, again and again I still can succeed in raising that high- pitched squeal from you. How I love to tease! And of course I gave William a ponytail! What kind of person would I be to deny your deepest desire? And yes, that would be the Roy voice!  
  
LoneGunGirl88 = I shall be updating every other day or on the case of weekends, every two days. Anyway you look at it, you will have a chapter soon!  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Seeking The Pirate Inside  
  
"Kat?" Riley came in their cabin, cautiously. She smiled when she saw her friend sleeping on the floor. Apparently, she hadn't been able to reach the bed before 'lights out'.  
  
A couple weeks on sea had gotten Kat a whole lot of sword-fighting. Not quite good enough to best Jack or Will but still, pretty damn good. She had practiced a bit with Riley but since Riley only wielded a staff, it wasn't exactly the same. Still, blocking and attacking were pretty easy. Will had made her a small sword that didn't weigh much and she treasured it. Every night, she would sit with him and together they would polish their swords until they shined in the moonlight.  
  
That day, Kat and Riley really got into their practice and got into a little fight. The stuffy air and all the practice had gotten them cranky. It was all petty fighting, nothing in particular. Just bored out of their minds from all the fighting and no one to beat up on except themselves. Although, there were many a times when Riley had challenged Jack but still lost, thanks to cunning and flirting of Jack.  
  
Riley went to the other side of the room and grabbed a couple pillows. When she turned back around, she saw Will enter the room. She smiled and then went to Kat.  
  
"Here, I'll carry her." Will said, coming forward. He gently scooped Kat up in his arms and laid her on the bed. "She worked herself down to the bone."  
  
"Yah, well, that's just Kat for you. Won't stop until she's got it 100%." Then, Riley frowned. "I'm getting worried though. We're running low on food and I've noticed that she hasn't eaten as much as she should."  
  
"Neither have you, ms. Riley."  
  
"You can drop the formalities with me, Turner."  
  
"Aye," Will then pulled out a piece of bread from a sack on his hip. "I've been saving this since we left Port Royal. It's still good. Make sure she eats it when she wakes up." With that, Will exited but he left with more concerns on his mind than when he entered.  
  
------------**------------**------------**------------**------------  
  
Tortuga in sights, Jack waved his hat over the deck. It signaled the crew to get ready for a night on the town. Since it was their last night on the Black Pearl, for the crew at least, all the men parties and drank. Sort of a pre-lude to Tortuga.  
  
"I have never seen a man drink so much and still keep their consciousness!" Riley exclaimed after watching all the men drown themselves in rum. Kat just rolled her eyes and moved over on the bed, trying to get comfortable.  
  
"Well, could you tell them to keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
"I could but it seems that Will is doing that for me." Then, Riley smirked and looked over at Kat. "Actually, he's doing it for you."  
  
"Tell me again what he did this morning!" Kat laid on her side and smiled, a dreamy expression in her eyes.  
  
"Aw, c'mon! I've already told you that story about a million times today!"  
  
"But I want to hear it again!"  
  
"Fine!" Riley closed the cabin door and sat down on the bed. "I was trying to get you in your bed and I went over to grab some pillows but when I turned around, Will was already lifting you up and tucking you in. There, happy?"  
  
"More than I should be." Kat closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it was like, cradled in Will's arm. Still, she wished she had actually been awake for the moment. Though, she seriously doubted she'd be able to keep a straight face.  
  
"Oh, why don't you ask Will to carry you to bed every night?" Riley said. She ducked to the side, barely missing the pillow that smashed into the wall beside her. "It was just a suggestion! Man, is someone a little sensitive!" Riley got up, laughing at Kat's red face.  
  
"I swear, if you ever say something like that to him, I'll do something so evil that even you will be scared!"  
  
"Kat, all you have to do to scare me is to flash that dangerous temper of yours and I'm gone!"  
  
------------**------------**------------**------------**------------  
  
A few hours later, when most of the men had all passed out from the rum, Riley and Kat came out for a breath of fresh air. William was already trying to help get some of the guys down below.  
  
"Need some help, Will?" Kat asked. Will smiled and nodded. He grabbed one of the pirate's legs while Kat grabbed his arms and they both slowly carried him down the stairs.  
  
Riley then grabbed a couple of mugs and dumped them in a barrel of water. Maybe that way, they'd get clean and she wouldn't have to clean them herself. Then, she heard a mumbling above her. Walking up to the helm, she grimaced when she saw Jack leaning against the wheel, his eyes partly closed.  
  
"I don't be needin' them! They gots themselves to be worryin' 'bout." Jack's hat fell over his eyes as he talked. He didn't even bother pushing it back up.  
  
"You silly sparrow." Riley came over and sat next to him. "You're gonna kill yourself with all this drinking."  
  
"Who's there? Did you bring me eggs?" Jack looked up but he didn't seem to recognize Riley at first. Then, a slow smile appeared on his face. "Kitten, you came back to me!"  
  
"Came back?" Riley lifted an eyebrow. "I didn't know that I left."  
  
"Of course not, what was I thinking? Why would a pirate such as yourself ever leave the Pearl?" Jack passed her a mug. She took it and then tossed it into the barrel behind them. Jack didn't seem to notice because he slumped down onto the floor.  
  
"Sparrow, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I be fine," Jack turned on his side towards Riley and propped his head on his hand. "Why do you want to be a pirate? There's a lot of danger involved, luv."  
  
"That may be the reason that I stay. I've wanted a grand adventure and I practically climb in one." Riley tugged on Jack's hat, acting as if she was going to take it. Jack made no movement to stop her so she planted it on her head firmly.  
  
"I'm going to be wantin' that back, Kitten."  
  
"I know but I want to wear it for now. I think it looks better on me anyhow." Riley then watched as Jack's eyes closed in grimace. "Sparrow, what's wrong?"  
  
"Me head, its pounding like a thousand cannons!" He grabbed his head and tried to stand up but fell back to the floor. Now on his back, he looked up into the sky and sighed. "Ever feel as if all this is going to come to an end, Kitten?"  
  
"What is?" Riley said quietly. But she already knew what he was talking about.  
  
Piracy.  
  
It was already dying out. The Black Pearl was the last real threat in the Caribbean Sea and practically the last pirate ship around. Soon, pirates would be a thing of the past. A story to tell by the fire to scare the little ones. It would be a sad time for Jack and the worst part was, he could feel it all closing in. He didn't say anything but just swept his arms out.  
  
"This is all I know. It's my life and I'll live this way until I die." His eyes glazed over as if remembering something. Then, without turning to Riley, he spoke in a softer tone. "You could stay here if you like. Me and Will could teach you and your friend all you need to know 'bout being a pirate. We'd be a regular fleet, us all."  
  
Riley bit her tongue to keep from squealing out loud. If anything she would have wanted, being a pirate was among the top 3. Yet, even with the risk of dying, she was still ready to do it.  
  
She was going to have to leave to old world behind and join this new fading era while it still lasted. Maybe with her and Kat around, piracy would thrive.  
  
"What say you, Kitten?" Jack's voice drifted into a softness that Riley had never heard. It was odd to see him like this. He was so serious and yet drunk almost to death. Perhaps, when he was like this, he was the most serious of all.  
  
Taking off Jack's hat, she played with it a bit before setting it back on Jack's head. He looked up at her with a quizzical face and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Nothing would please me more, Sparrow."  
  
END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN 


	12. Saying Farewell

COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTS  
  
Heykyra13 = As long as Daniel doesn't call me camoflauge, talk all you want! And I knew you would luv the sword! A little bit more mushy coming your way soon enough!  
  
PucknoFae = I do enjoy hearing that my story is so excellent! Jack is just getting started! And of course I'll read some of your stuff! I think I already have but I'll check again and put a comment!  
  
Clueless-Patty = Thanks again for the wonderful savvy comment!  
  
Jack Sparrow's Only Love = ^_^ Deep stuff along with a bit of romance as well! Keep up with me!  
  
BEGINNING OF CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Saying Farewell  
  
The next morning was a little hard on all the crew. The all night drinking spree ended in one huge headache. Everyone, that is except for Jack. For some reason, every time that he fell asleep by Riley, the usual headache would disappear. It puzzled him until he found that every time he woke up, his hair would be free of knots and tangles. He couldn't remember any woman who liked touching his hair. The girls at Tortuga were more interested in touching other parts of him.  
  
"Jack, are we going to cast off now?" Will came up to the helm and patted Jack on the shoulder. He had been worried about his friend being alone on the sea but it seemed that lately, the pirate had other things to worry about.  
  
"Will, ye be knowin' that the Navy isn't the only crew after us, aye?" Jack said, turning his face to his friend.  
  
"I wouldn't have brought all those guns if I did." Will gestured below to the small crew boarding the ship. "Your crew only consists of those who you trust, including the girls."  
  
"You think we should leave them here, donchya lad?"  
  
"It would be wise not to include them in this–--fight of ours." Will pulled out a map from his pocket and gave it to Jack. "These are the places we need to hit first. We may be able to get a few more supplies there as well."  
  
"There's no turning back after this, Will. You sure you wish to join me on this last adventure?"  
  
"I'd rather die in the excitement of it all than stuck back in the blacksmith shop."  
  
Jack smiled and clapped Will on the back. He hadn't been too sure if his friend would want to come with him on this dangerous mission. It had caused him to worry because he wasn't too sure if he would be able to handle it himself.  
  
"So waddya plan on telling the lass?"  
  
"Lass? As in ... we're only telling one?"  
  
"What? You don't be planning on giving away my girl, do ye?" Jack said playfully. Will frowned, crossing his arms.  
  
"Are you so sure that she would want to come along, Jack? And since when did she become your girl?"  
  
"Hmm, good question and I'll tell you the answer as soon as I think of one."  
  
"Jack, we can't take one and leave the other! If you cared for the girl at all, you'd leave her where she's safe."  
  
Jack closed his eyes and he turned away from Will. His hands clenched on the hilt of his sword. There was something inside of him that told him his time was up. Life was short and he had outsmarted it long enough. Fate was already ticking away.  
  
"Ms. Kat will stay if we tell her that its dangerous but I fear that if we tell Ms. Riley that she may want to stay. You're going to have to set her straight." Will started to walk down the stairs when Jack stopped him.  
  
"Won't you miss her? Knowing that this be the last time we'll see them?" Jack said, his eyes surprisingly wet from some unknown knowledge. Will's shoulders slumped and he shut his eyes tightly.  
  
"We can't think of it like that, Jack. Now, I have to go talk to Kat." He wrenched away from Jack and stepped off the stairs. "Make sure you do it before we leave."  
  
------------**------------**------------**------------**------------  
  
"So what do you think about this color?" Riley asked, twirling the dress around.  
  
"Since when did you care about what color it was? Weren't you the one who said that all dresses were evil?" Kat sat up in the bed and grabbed the dress from Riley's hands.  
  
"It's not for me, stupid! It's for you!" Riley sat down on the bed and began fiddling with Kat's hair. "We're going into Tortuga and you have to look good for Will. Not too good though because we don't want you to be looking like a Tortugan whore."  
  
"Is Tortugan even a word?"  
  
"It is now." Riley then looked up to the ceiling. "Sounds like Sparrow and Turner are still talking about something."  
  
"Probably about the crew or wherever we're supposed to go." Riley said while playing with her hair, her mind wandering.  
  
Last night was probably the most serious conversation she had had with Jack and although she didn't want to admit it, she had loved every second of it. When he had fallen asleep, she had taken the time to brush his hair again. For some reason, the action had always calmed her nerves and since he hadn't complained yet, why stop?  
  
But, there was an important thought that she had to deal with. The future. Where she belonged. What was she to do? Were her parents missing her? Being in college had drifted her from her family but wouldn't they be a bit worried about her missing for a couple months?  
  
She could picture being at the apartment she called home. Kat and her shared a place and the costs. It had worked out nicely, especially when they got promotions at the Angel Café.  
  
They would be watching TV right about now, eating some nutritious snack that she had made. Kat would be complaining about her hiding all the candy and chocolate and she would be complaining about Kat's complaining.  
  
Their neighbors would stop every now and then to come by and say hello. Maybe ask for some sugar or something or just drop off some new recipe for them to taste test. The phone would go off. It was probably Blake calling to see if they wanted to go catch a movie or get some coffee.  
  
Blake was always doing stuff like that. He was their arch-rival in band competition but also their crush. Ever since Riley and Kat had met him at one of the band concerts, it was a never-ending stop of insanity.  
  
Maybe the dogs would be chewing on something that Kat had told Riley to pick up. The neighborhood cats would pop up to their third story balcony and eat some of the tidbits they left out for them.  
  
Yep, that would be a typical day at Kat and Riley's home. Just another normal day in a normal home. Strange how she could see it all in front of her now. The TV blaring up at its loudest. The phone ringing off the hook. The microwave going off. The dogs barking. The neighbors knocking on the door.  
  
Strange as it seemed, Riley could almost feel the cold briskness of the room. It should be about January now and that meant no heater. The phone was ringing again. Might as well answer it, right?  
  
Riley reached over the couch and picked up the phone. Tilting her head, she rested the receiver on her ear. "Hello, Kat and Riley's house. This is Riley speaking."  
  
"Kitten? Are ye feelin' alright?"  
  
Suddenly a warm hand touched her cold forehead and the scene dramatically changed. The walls melted and the floor changed from blue carpet to hardwood. The phone disappeared and her hand was left cradled next to her ear. An ocean of saltwater surrounded her vision.  
  
"Wo, what the hell was that?" Riley looked up confused, not even noticing Jack's hand roam around her head.  
  
"Luv, did you fall this mornin'?"  
  
Riley turned her head to Jack and then grinned sadly. So that was it. All she had seen a been a small bit of what she could remember of her past, eh, future life.  
  
Homesickness was a bitch.  
  
"I'm feeling fine, Sparrow. Now would you remove your hand before I do it for you?" Riley bit her tongue to keep from crying. The new thought of never seeing her family or old life again hit her hard and she wasn't sure how to handle it.  
  
"Aye, still the same temper, Kitten?" Jack joked. He jerked his hand before she could slap it away.  
  
"What do you want, Sparrow?" Riley twirled her head around, becoming more confused. "And where is Kat? And why are you in my room?"  
  
"My room, luv. It's still my room and your friend is speakin' to Will about somethin'."  
  
"Oh, really." Riley smiled, raising an eyebrow. She must have really spaced off if she hadn't noticed Kat leaving for Will. "That still doesn't explain what you're doing here, Sparrow."  
  
"Well, me and Will are going to get us a new crew somewhere elses and since we need you two to stay here and take care of some things, it'll just be us."  
  
"Wait, why are we staying in Tortuga? It's the most dangerous place for a girl to be!"  
  
"Not unless you have the right protection and I'm sure my men will protect you."  
  
"Yep, sure they will. Just about as good as a python to a rat." Riley glared at Jack. "How long will it take?"  
  
"Only a few days. We'll be back before you know it." Jack moved his eyes away from her, unsure if he could keep the false smile on his face much longer. He stood up and walked out of the door.  
  
"Where are you really going, Sparrow?" Riley came forward and rested her hand on the door, watching Jack go up to Will and Kat. He was hiding something and she was determined to find out what.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWELVE 


	13. Proof Of Death From The Future

COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTS  
  
Heykyra13 = glad that you liked the mushy in the recent chapters but I'm sure you'll like the beginning of this especially. The romance keeps on growing!   
  
CluelessPatty = It's not over yet!  
  
Jess = like I would be so evil to leave you all hanging!  
  
JackSparrowsOnlyLove = thanks for the savviliciious review ( me new word!  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
Proof Of Death From The Future  
  
Soon after Will and Jack left Kat and Riley on the deck, a storm creeped up on the dirty town of Tortuga. Having found a spot far away from anything and everything in the city in a small inn, the two girls began to wonder how the other half of their crew were doing.  
  
Kat sat down at the windowsill and began to brush her hair. Pausing briefly, she glanced down at the silver-handled comb in her hand. A recent memory surfaced to her mind.  
  
"Me and Jack have to go deal with some problems." Will started, scratching the back of his head. "Its going to be really dangerous so we decided that the best thing to do would be to leave you here."   
  
The best thing to do? Kat shook her head and clamped down on the handle tightly. She was angry at herself for letting Will go so easily. Why didn't she tell him that she wanted to go?  
  
For that matter, why didn't Riley? Turning her head to the bed behind her, she stared at the black hair that rested on the pillow and the still figure that hadn't moved for hours.  
  
When Will had told her he was leaving and that she was staying, the first thing that she wanted to say was that she wanted to go with him. That no matter where he went, she would always be there for him. She wanted to so badly but for some reason, she couldn't. It was like something in the back of her mind was telling her that now wasn't the time. That this wasn't the final goodbye. Then again, there was that small voice in her head that kept telling her that she would never see Will again.  
  
"But just in case it does take us a long time to come back, I want you to do me a favor." Will unsheathed a new sword from his belt and handed it over to Kat. Then, he tied a new leather scabbard around her waist. His strong hands pulled gently but firmly to tie it securely around her. "Keep this with you so that I know that in a small way, I know I am protecting you."   
  
Kat sighed, resting her hand on the soft leather around her waist. She had watched Will work on it even before they had boarded the Black Pearl. Every day, she sat next to him while he stretched it out and softened it until it had become the most beautiful piece of leather anyone had seen. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself while holding onto the leather scabbard, almost imagining Will's hands surrounding her.  
  
"You'll be coming back, won't you, Will?"   
  
He never answered.  
  
That question had plagued her ever since she had left the Black Pearl. As soon as she asked it, a strange look was cast over Will's face. It was like he already knew the answer. Kat was almost glad he hadn't told her what he really thought would happen. Still, the unsurity was practically killing her! Laying her head back against the window sill, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
========================  
  
Riley slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She could feel the harsh sun pour in through the window. Kicking off the blankets, she spread herself out, hoping to cool down.  
  
"Damn, it wasn't this hot yesterday!"  
  
"First of all, we weren't in the middle of a storm yesterday and second of all, where did you hide my cookies?"  
  
"Kat, they didn't have double chunky chocolate chip cookies back then."  
  
"Maybe not, but they did have them now!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Why don't you open your eyes and find out, Ms. Sarcastic-pants!"  
  
Riley grabbed the pillow from underneath her and thrust it towards Kat. The red-head dodged it and landed on the floor. The pillow, having missed its target, flew on until it hit the large television screen. Riley's eyes flew wide open as she stared around her.  
  
"Told you!"  
  
"How did we end up back here?"  
  
"How should I know?" Kat stood up from the bed and walked over to where the pillow was and picked it up. "What's even stranger is what I found on our front doorstep."  
  
"I swear, I already threw away my Band-Aid collection! It don't know how it got back in my room. I swear!"  
  
"First of all, eww!" Kat hurled the pillow back at Riley who was laughing. "Second of all, not funny!"  
  
"What did you expect me to say? The newspaper?"  
  
"Actually, yah." Kat laid down the big bundle of paper on the bed by Riley. "Look at this."  
  
"Seven foot man eating chicken? Wo, that's freaky!"  
  
"The circus is in town. The guy probably eats them whole."  
  
"What guy? What about that 7 foot tall chicken?"  
  
Kat sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. Riley was never good in the morning. She was grumpy and probably the stupidest when she woke up. Still stuck in that crazy, weird dream world of hers.  
  
"Never mind about the chicken. Look at the article under it."  
  
Riley rolled her eyes, yawned and looked down at the newspaper again. She read over the headlines and then down to the bottom where in large letters, an interesting headline was placed. Shocked to disbelief, Riley read it outloud.  
  
"'The Real Black Pearl Unearthed: New Story Unfolds.' What the hell is this?" Riley shouted. Kat bent over and turned the pages until she stopped and pointed to a small article on the bottom corner of the page.  
  
' Recent documents found in the belly of the Black Pearl show that Jack Sparrow and William Turner are in deed, real characters. The movie, although well done and illustrated, does not follow all the happened entirely in the actual events of the Port Royal attack. Some scientists believe that Jack Sparrow and William Turner were the last pirates of the century and possibly in history. Their time of death is unsure since the last dated entry in Mr. Turner's diary was two days before they left Tortuga and disappeared. Some say that the two were swallowed up by the sea while others speculate that they changed their names and lead respectful lives. Today, the Black Pearl and the Turner Diary are on display in the new Historical Museum down Paradise Blvd. It is possible that he skeletons found in the captain's cabin could be none other than Sparrow and Turner ...'  
  
Riley dropped the paper like a ton of hot coals. She jumped off the bed and ran down the hall. Kat followed after, remembering to pick up the newspaper article. Riley yanked the telephone book out of a cupboard and then put the phone to her ear.  
  
"Yes, hello? I'd like to know how I can get tickets to the Historical Museum. $36? Isn't that a bit expensive to look at old junk?"  
  
"Not exactly the smartest thing to say to a museum freak, Riley." Kat scoffed. She sat down at the table and began eating cereal. Cheerios were timeless and priceless. Riley just glared at her.  
  
"No, no. I didn't mean junk. No, its okay. I'll pay. How early are you open? In twenty minutes? Perfect. Thank you. Bye"  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Kat knew it was a stupid question but she also knew it was a stupid answer.  
  
"We have to get into the Black Pearl." Riley pulled on a large coat over her blue pajamas and grabbed the keys off the counter. "I'm driving."  
  
"Riley, they're not going to let you in to see the Black Pearl. They wouldn't let you in if you paid them." Kat jumped up and grabbed her own leather jacket and pulled it over her green PJ's.  
  
"Guess we'll just sneak in, now won't we?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN 


	14. Changing The Future

REVIEWED REVIEWS  
  
Heykyra13 = You are so weird and don't you deny it! You're just crazy and loony to the core but you amuse me!   
  
BubbaAteMySocks = I'm guessing you didn't like the suspenseful ending? its my trademark to leave you all hanging! Hope you stay along for the ride!  
  
Clueless-Patty = ye know whats gonna happen, do ye, luv? Well then, why don't you tell us! Glad to know somebody does! You're so cool! You've been reviewing since the beginning! Must give you credit and big smiley face! ; )  
  
JESS! = Isn't that word just the best?! I'm so happy that you're using it! Thanks!  
  
Jack Sparrow's Only Love = of course they're going to ... well, you don't know until you read the following chapters! Thanks for staying with me for so long!  
  
BEGINNING OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Changing The Future Could Change The Past  
  
"RILEY!! SLOW DOWN! AHH! WATCH OUT! RED LIGHT, RED LIGHT! PREDESTRIAN!! RILEY!!"  
  
"Kat, the car has already stopped! It's been parked for two minutes!"  
  
"Well I was holding my breath while you were driving so I was just letting it out."  
  
"Just get out of the car!" Riley took out the key and opened the door to their Jeep 4X4 Cherokee. Stepping out she started running up to the museum door. "Um, can I get a ticket! Here's the money! PJ's? No, this is the new style, haven't you heard?"  
  
Kat pulled the jacket tighter around her, a little embarrassed about being in her new pajamas. She had made them a couple weeks ago and no one had seen them. Shrugging to herself, she stood by Riley and bought a ticket. Soon, they were inside.  
  
"Man, why is it so cold in here!"  
  
"Riley, you're wearing no shoes! Your pajamas are made out of thin silk and you have wet hair." Kat swatted Riley upside the head. "Stupid-head, you're going to get a cold."  
  
"Look, as long as we find the Black Pearl, I could care less." Riley walked down the long, cold hall. Her feet silently padded on the white marble floor. The only echo was the consistent teeth chattering between them. "Why is it so damn cold in here?"  
  
"Because no one is ever here so no one ever complains?" Kat looked into a room full of Egyptian gold and architects. It looked interesting enough and she stopped to admire a rare coin when she realized how far behind Riley she had fallen. "Riley, wait up!"  
  
"Huh?" Riley turned her head a bit and saw Kat running down the hall toward her. Her eyes glanced down at the socks on Kat's feet.  
  
Socks.  
  
On marble floor.  
  
Use your imagination.  
  
"Kat, slow down!"  
  
"What?" Kat put her feet down hard but then she began to lose her balance. In slow motion, she saw herself fall forward into Riley at the same time another person turned around a corner toward them. All three crashed to the ground.  
  
"Oh, woops! Forgot about the socks!" Kat smiled sheepishly and glanced down at the body beneath her. She gasped and sat up quickly. "Blake?"  
  
"Well, hello there, Kat!" Their old friend and rival, Blake, was lying on the floor on his back.  
  
He had bleached, natural blonde hair and bright ocean blue eyes. He stood up and helped Kat to her feet. He was wearing tight black jeans with a white, baggy T-shirt which helped his bad-boy image. Then, he bent down and poked Riley who had fallen under them. "Need a hand?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, thanks!" Riley extended her hand and when he took it, let Blake pull her up to her feet. He even walked around her, making sure that there was nothing on her and dusted her back off.  
  
"There, good as new, hmm?" Blake stood up straight, a good 5 feet and 8 inches. He winked down at the girls and smiled. "Nice pajamas, girls. You should wear them more often."  
  
To Kat's surprise, Riley looked down at the floor and blushed. She scuffed her feet into the marble floor and tucked her hair behind her ear. Her voice was quiet and had lost the demanding confidence she had earlier.  
  
"You really think so, Blake? I picked out the pattern myself. It only took me a couple weeks too."  
  
"Really now? Well then, maybe I should have you make me one." Blake smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth. Riley blushed again and stared at the floor.  
  
"So what are you doing here, Blake?" Kat asked, hoping to save her and Riley from any further embarrassment. The blonde-haired boy turned to her and shrugged.  
  
"Thought I'd get a peak at that new pirate ship that they have. The Black Pearl, you know." Blake closed his eyes in aggravation and rubbed his forehead. "But they aren't letting anyone in." He opened his eyes and sent a smirk to Riley. "So I tried to sneak in but they caught me."  
  
"Wo, if you can't get in, then I don't know how we're gonna get through." Riley said, looking down the hall that Blake had come from. Kat lifted an eyebrow. She had known Riley to get through the toughest of security and Blake wasn't exactly the criminal expert. Riley was sure acting funny around Blake.  
  
"Don't be so negative, Riley. Just because he can't get through, doesn't mean that we can't." Kat argued. Blake flashed her a quick grin before pulling out his cellphone.  
  
"Well, I'd love to see you get through but I have a concert to get to."  
  
"Yeah, at the Angel Café thanks to us." Kat crossed her arms and glared at Blake. She used to have huge crush on him but for some reason, he seemed so arrogant now. Besides, he was competition.  
  
"You're right. When I win a standing ovation, I'll thank the waitresses," Blake smirked again and walked away. He turned around and waved to them, winking swiftly to Riley who shyly waved back. When he had gone, Kat slapped Riley on the arm.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?"  
  
"For being stupid love-sick girl! You were embarrassing me!"  
  
"Oh yeah, what happened to you? What about 'he's so dreamy when he's singing' or 'don't you think it would be so cool if he asked me to the Spring Dance?'" Riley straightened up, mocking Kat.  
  
"Well, I guess I just realized that he was an arrogant jerk."  
  
"Whatever, lets just find the Pearl. I'm guessing that Blake tried to go the hard way, through the back." Riley ran down the hall, reminding herself to slow down for Kat who still had her socks on. She turned to a room labeled "restricted".  
  
"Oh sure, if we can't go through the back, why not go through the front door? No one would expect that!" Kat said sarcastically, leaning against the door.  
  
"If you're joking, then that's just mean but if you're being sarcastic, than that's even worse." Riley smiled when Kat just snorted and turned away. Riley then grabbed the handle of the door and turned it. The door opened easily. She turned to Kat with a smug on her face. "You're right, nobody did expect us to use the front."  
  
"Oh just shut up and go through the doorway, alright?" Kat followed Riley inside, her eyes widening at the size of the Black Pearl. It was already huge in the water but without the ocean, the Black Pearl was a legendary giant of a ship.  
  
"I don't believe this." Riley whispered. Her hands stretched out to the ship and felt herself disappearing in her memory.  
  
"Why would a pirate such as yourself ever leave the Pearl?"   
  
I didn't want to, Sparrow. I'm not sure what happened. You made me leave. You didn't want me around, did you? Too big of a distraction for you, hmm, Sparrow?  
  
"Ever feel as if all this is going to come to an end, Kitten?"   
  
It did end, Sparrow. It ended with you. You were the last pirate. No one would ever succeed you. Not even Will could give you a son to train. Imagine how lonely you must have felt, Sparrow. I could have helped. I could have stopped you from dying, Sparrow.  
  
"This is all I know. It's my life and I'll live this way until I die. You could stay here if you like. Me and Will could teach you and your friend all you need to know 'bout being a pirate. We'd be a regular fleet, us all."   
  
We could have been, Sparrow. Why didn't you let us? Why did you have to leave us there? Did you want us to grow up? You weren't going to come back, were you? You knew you would die and you didn't tell us. You didn't tell me.  
  
Riley lifted her eyes to the rope ladder dangling from above on deck. Without a second thought, she grabbed it and started climbing up. She couldn't believe, she wouldn't.  
  
It was just yesterday that she had seen him. There he was, standing there in front of her, that smuggish grin on his face. That dangerous glint in his eyes. She could not accept his death. Maybe, he was alive and he had followed them into this time! It was possible, wasn't it? Of course it was.  
  
"Only a few days. We'll back before you know it."   
  
You lied to me, Sparrow and I hate men who lie to me!  
  
Landing softly on the deck, her cool blue eyes looked around. Everything was in shambles. The mast was nothing but splinters and the deck had moss growing over it. What had happened? It must have been left somewhere to rot. Riley walked around, remembering the first time she had set foot on the Black Pearl.  
  
So many days, even months had been spent walking on these wooden floors. Now, those times were but a fleeting memory on the brink of extinction. What caused this? She lifted her gaze again to the door of the captain's cabin. Dare she look inside?  
  
' It is possible that the skeletons found in the captain's cabin could be none other than Sparrow and Turner ...'   
  
He wouldn't be in there, right? She would just walk in, look at the room and leave. There would not be a skeleton. There wouldn't be a body. There wouldn't be Jack. Jack couldn't be there.  
  
Her hand placed itself on the wooden door, trembling. What was she afraid of? Finding out the truth? That Jack was dead? Had died and been dead for a hundred years? That this was the end of piracy era? She slowly pushed the door open.  
  
"Kitten, you came back to me!"  
  
"I didn't know that I left."   
  
But I had. I did leave you, Sparrow. I left the Black Pearl and in doing that, I left you behind as well. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If only I had gone after you. If only I kept you by my side. Maybe I could have saved you!  
  
The blue eyes filled with tears that came crashing down her face. Falling to her knees, she cried out in an agonizing moan. The white skeleton of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow lay before her. Sitting on the bed, with his faithful trademark hat still on his head. Clothed in all his usual attire, the captain looked as if he could jump up and come to life.  
  
But you can't. You can never come back to me. Time was stolen from us, from me. I can never be with you again and its all my fault. I could have been there with you, for you and I wasn't.  
  
Riley closed her eyes, refusing to accept the cold blank stare omitting from the dead man in front of her. Her mind reeled with memories, of the nights she had spent combing his hair. Opening her eyes again, she let the tears fall from her eyes as she walked forward.  
  
Crawling slowly over to him, she stopped right between his legs and straightened up on her knees. She could smell the decayed flesh as it clutched its threads to the bones. Her hand reached out to the skeletal face and gingerly touched the black strands around it, still soft to the touch.  
  
Then, something crashed to the floor. Riley jumped up and fell on her back. When she looked up, she noticed a small silver comb on the floor. It must have fallen from Jack's hand when she had bumped him. Wasn't that hers? She bent down and picked it up, the handle cold in her hand.  
  
Twisting and turning it around her hand, she was sure it was hers. Had Jack kept her comb all those years? Was it that important to him? Another set of tears fell down her face and onto the wooden floor as the realization of his death hit her.  
  
"Jack, I'm so sorry!" Her voice went out as a whisper from her mouth, barely heard by even her ears. "I wish I could have told you," Her eyes tightened shut as she tried to stop the tears from escaping.  
  
"Could have told me what, Kitten?" A soft voice carried itself to her ears and rested in her mind. The reality of the voice went beyond her reason and she refused to believe the voice was real. Her head jerked up and her eyes snapped themselves open.  
  
There Jack sat, in the flesh. His eyes dark and mysterious as ever with the same dangerous glint. The smuggish smirk that she had so many times despised was the most welcoming sight she had ever seen.  
  
But was he real? Was she dreaming? Yes, that was it. She had gone so far into disbelief that her mind was playing tricks on her and creating allusions. That had to be it. Still, even if it was a dream, she wanted to touch him. To feel his face, to just want to believe that he was real.  
  
"Jack?" Riley sat in front of him and stretched her hand to his face. A sad look crossed over his face. Even her dream knew it wasn't real. She couldn't even convince herself. Without knowing exactly why, she thrust herself into his arms and held tightly to the only dream she had ever truly wanted. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You better be sorry, luv. I had to spare an extra bottle of rum to get you to wake up again!"  
  
"What?" Riley pulled back, a confused look on her face. Man, she sure had weird dreams. Dream Jack smiled and tapped her nose with his finger.  
  
"You smuggled back onto me ship, Kitten but you got some fever."  
  
"Fever? Smuggled? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Riley? Hey, you're awake!" Kat came through the door, a small bowl in her hand. She knelt next to Riley and held up the bowl. "Here, have some water. It'll wash out that rum taste."  
  
"Kat? What is—"  
  
"Kitten, don't you remember?" Dream Jack looked down at Riley, a little concerned.  
  
"All I remember is me going back to my—"Suddenly, Kat thrust the bowl of water into her face which drowned out the rest of Riley's words. Riley wrenched herself away from Jack and Kat and stood up, her upper body soaked. "What the bloody hell was that for!"  
  
"I needed to snap you back to reality," Kat said, shrugging.  
  
"Reality? Kat, what are you even doing in my dream?"  
  
"You're dream?" Kat started laughing. She leaned over and started whispering in Riley's ear. "We've somehow gotten back in time. But you wouldn't wake up or something. It was like you were in some sort of coma."  
  
"You mean, I'm not dreaming?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So, do you usually dream of me, Kitten or was that just the rum?" Jack leaned back against the wall by the bed, grinning like a man who had just gotten laid or something.  
  
"IT WAS JUST THE RUM YOU EGOSTICAL JERK!!!!" Riley shouted, storming out of the room. Jack kept the smile on his face, although there was a lot of things he had to think about that Riley had said during her feverish sickness.  
  
"You know that you set yourself up for that one," Kat said, crossing her shoulders and smiling at Jack.  
  
"Aye, I did but I enjoyed it as well!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN 


	15. Can You Escape?

REVIEWS ON THE REVIEWS  
  
HeyKyra13 = Why do you take everything back? Was it that good?  
  
Clueless-Patty = yeah, I feel so special! Thank you, luv!  
  
Jack Sparrow's Only Love = (blushes) outdone myself? Me, the greatest writer ever? : ) Wow, that's the best compliment ever!  
  
Jess = Yes, another soul lost the confusion called ... my mind! Well, what happened was that Kat and Riley somehow went back to the future and there, they found out that in the future, the Black Pearl had been found. Then, they go to the museum where it is and meet their early college crush named Blake. Blake talks to them for awhile and you realize that Kat's crush has disappeared since she met Will but Riley still has one for Blake (ooh, some future jealousy for Jack, hmm? Anyone approve of the idea?) Then, Riley goes inside the Black Pearl that they found and sees Jack's dead skeleton and kind of goes in denial. They somehow get transported back again to the past and see Jack and Will again.  
  
Completeopposites = Thanks you!  
  
soccerchic91588 = aww, thank you so very much!  
  
While I'm typing this, try to think of the song "Time after Time". If any of you have seen the movie Romie and Michelle's High School Reunion and saw the part at the end when they do that random dance with Sandy (who I thought was so cool...a little weird but cool), that's the song. "I will be waiting, time after time." I can't remember all the other words   
  
BEGINNINNG OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
Think You Can Escape?  
  
The next morning was a little hard on the four. Apparently, when Riley and Kat returned to the past, they had been in so much disbelief that they couldn't wake up from that. For Kat, it was easier to realize the truth when she could see Will in front of her, smiling.  
  
"Will, is that really you?"  
  
"Aye, now don't be sittin' up, Kat. You've had a fever for the last few hours." Will leaned forward and gently pushed her down onto the bed, pulling the blanket over her again.  
  
"A fever?" Kat lifted her hand to her head. There was no heat and her head actually felt cold.  
  
"It's strange, you were never hot but you could not wake up no matter how much rum you drank."  
  
"I drank rum?"  
  
"Well," Will smiled sheepishly. "I left the room for a second and Jack came in here to check on your other friend and he gave her some rum and it seemed to work so I let him give you some." He nodded to the empty casket on the table next to him.  
  
Kat grinned, briefly looking around the room. It was the small cabin where Jack and Will had slept while she and Riley was in Jack's cabin. It was small with only two beds and two more hammocks. The table that the empty bottle of rum was on was the only furniture that was in the room. A small candle lit the room a bit, casting a warm cozy glow around them.  
  
"Did it work?" Kat asked, snuggling deeper into the bed.  
  
"For you, yes." Will nodded to the still sleeping Riley to her right. "But for your friend, she went even deeper into her sleep."  
  
================================================  
  
Riley sat down on the deck, her legs pulled up to her body. According to Kat, she had layed there asleep for almost two days. Jack had gotten worried and finally brought her into his cabin where he could watch over her or be there if she needed something. That would explain why she was in the cabin in the first place, besides the part where she was already there in the future.  
  
The future.  
  
The death of the infamous Captain Sparrow. That had been so real, so convincing that she almost didn't believe that she was staring up at him. Standing at the helm, Jack stood there with his broken compass. He told them that they were headed to some nearby town where they could get some more supplies.  
  
To Jack and Will, the girls had been gone for weeks. Of course, they thought the girls were still in Tortuga but when Jack found Riley floating in the ocean, it was easy to know that they weren't.  
  
"Kitten, you should be laying down." Jack knelt beside her, feeling her forehead. He was surprised when she didn't swat his hand away and even more surprised when she took his hand in hers. She pressed it against her hand and looked up at him.  
  
"You feel real so I guess you have to be."  
  
"Luv, I know you're going to be mad at me but I can't let you do this to yerself." Jack let go of her hand and then slinked his arm under her. He gently scooped her up in his arms and began carrying her to his cabin.  
  
"Sparrow, where did you go?"  
  
"What I went? What I would like to know is how you two got back on me ship without me or Will knowin'." Jack kicked open the door and walked over to the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry about leaving the Pearl, Sparrow. I shouldn't have let you ... leave." Riley closed her eyes and leaned into Jack's embrace. "You lied to me, Sparrow and I hate men who lie."  
  
"Do ye know?" Jack smiled as he laid Riley down. When he was bent over, some of his hair fell into Riley's face. Her eyes opened and she tugged softly on one of the beads.  
  
"These things last for over a hundred years, did you know that?" Riley's eyes glazed over and then a sneaky smile passed over her face. "By the way, do you know where my comb is?"  
  
Jack frowned and pulled back a bit but when he felt Riley's hands tightening around his hair. He looked down at her and saw something he hadn't seen in weeks.  
  
Fear.  
  
What could she be afraid of? Jack raised an eyebrow and rested his hand around Riley's fingers, telling her in his own small way that he wasn't leaving. Her grasp relaxed a bit. She fell back into the bed and her eyes drooped sleepily. Jack then sat next to her on the bed and grinned. He pulled out the small sliver-handled comb from somewhere in his shirt.  
  
"This comb, luv?"  
  
"Aye, that one." Riley smirked a bit when Jack twirled the comb in his hand. "I thought I lost it."  
  
"How did you know that little old me had it, hmm?" Jack asked, leaning over her. His hair fell into her face again and she started laughing.  
  
"I have my ways, Sparrow."  
  
"And I have mine and speaking of them," Jack handed her the comb and smiled. Riley looked up, confused. "Would you mine brushing out me knots and tangles? They've gotten to be troublesome with no one to brush them out."  
  
Riley smiled and sat up, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Pulling a pillow from behind her, she laid it in her lap and fluffed it a bit. Satisfied, Jack pulled off his hat and placed his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes and let Riley's soothing strokes take him over.  
  
"Sparrow, why did you keep my comb?" Riley asked, pausing for a moment. She could feel Jack start twitching a bit, something that happened when he didn't want to talk about something. She smiled. Well, she had him in her hands, right where she wanted him. Plus, it seemed he was a lot more honest and relaxed when he was getting his hair combed.  
  
"You dropped it, is all."  
  
'Uh-hu, alright." Riley carried on with her combing. "Then why did you keep it? It wasn't like you were planning on ever seeing me again, right?"  
  
Jack reached up and grabbed her hand, stopping her. He twisted his body around and stared up at her. She had said that line with such empathy that he truly wondered if the smile on her face was false.  
  
"If I didn't plan on seeing you again, then why did I take your comb?" Jack lifted his hand and tugged on a strand of black hair that had fallen over her face. "I knew ye would never forgive me for stealing somethin' of yours, so of course I took it."  
  
"I thought you said that I dropped it."  
  
"Eh, I did?" Jack smiled and leaned back into the pillow. "That's right. Ye dropped it and I took it off the floor. That's right, Kitten."  
  
"Who are you trying to convince, Sparrow?" Riley came forward and leaned over Jack's shoulders, teasing him a bit with her daring smile. "Me or you?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
::Author's note::  
  
I would just like to thank those who have reviewed and added me to their favorite's list and author's alert. I know that some of those who do, haven't reviewed. I won't put their names cuz maybe they want to be left unknown cuz they're secretly spies and double-agents who want to keep their identity secret! or maybe I'm just being stupid ... and then again =looks around with a suspicious look= maybe I'm not ... Anyhoo, thanks to all those who read my story whether you review it or not! 


	16. New Questions and No Answers

COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTS  
  
HeyKyra13 = I have groupies!! YAH! Go me! And did you read the poem? OMG, that was the coolest review I have ever gotten!  
  
Jess = I'm not sure how many chapters there will be but there will be many since I have so much more to write about it!  
  
PuckNofae = I hope it's a little bit more clearer about who's talking. What exactly did you mean by that anyhoo? And cliffhangers are my specialty!  
  
Clueless-Patty = I'm going! I'm going! So much writing! : )  
  
Jack Sparrow's Only Love = did I mention that I luv that name? Who stole the award? I got an award? Alright! And the poem, OMG!! That was the greatest thing I have gotten for a story! I wish I could entertain you even more with my other stories but my comp is down. Hope you can stay satisfied with this story!  
  
Moralinde = mind games is another one of my specialties!  
  
Latanya = updating now as you read this!  
  
soccerchic91588 = the author alert is when an option. If you add an author to this option, it sends a message to your email whenever that author has updated a new chapter. It would be sad if Jack and Riley never got to settle things out, right? And poor Will, another love gone from his life! And this one might actually work! You can't separate anyone from the passion of the ocean, man or woman!  
  
BEGINNING OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
New Questions and No Answers  
  
==========  
  
The next day, the sun was dim and the clouds were gray. Kat and Will had stayed below, making up for lost time. They talked about things and then shared stories. Above, on deck, Jack was still trying to keep a level head around him.  
  
Below, swabbing the deck, Riley stood in the middle looking at the sea. It seemed a dream but the blisters on her hands proved to her that it wasn't. Even if she was scrubbing the hell out of those wooden floors, she was glad to be doing it.  
  
"Kitten, you missed a spot."  
  
"Sparrow, keep your eyes on the ocean." Riley spat back, not stopping the small grin that came to her face. She turned her back to keep Jack from noticing.  
  
Jack grinned but did look ahead to the ocean. Then, a frown quickly enveloped his face. He stuck a stick in the wheel to keep it from turning and then ran down the stairs. Riley looked up briefly as Jack rushed in to his cabin and then came out with a small pistol.  
  
"Something wrong, Sparrow?"  
  
"WILL!! Get yerself out here!" Jack shouted to the area below. Soon, Will's head appeared with Kat not far behind. Will saw the gun in Jack's hand. He watched as Jack went back up to the helm and peered behind him. Following suit, Will went up and looked behind the Black Pearl.  
  
"Damn!" Will shouted with his hands in the air. He turned to Jack who looked nervous enough. "Can't that Commodore give me a rest?"  
  
"Looks like he's one to bear a grude, eh, Will?" Jack said with a small grin on his face.  
  
"He's just mad because he thinks Elizabeth didn't marry him because she's still in love with me."  
  
"You were the one to leave the lass so the story is at least believable." Jack then laid a comforting hand on Will's shoulder. "The man won't catch us unaware, see? We'll be into port at Dockington and there's bound to be enough scum there to distract this fellow."  
  
"I still think we should have—"Will began talking but then at a stern glance from Jack, who pointed down at Kat and Riley, he shut his mouth. Leaning over, he began whispering into Jack's ear.  
  
Kat felt left out of the conversation but didn't say anything about it. Still, Riley was able to pick up on it. She looked up at Jack and Will, pursing her lips in deep thought.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Riley wondered out loud. Kat just shrugged and turned away.  
  
"Probably about the ship that's been following them for the past two weeks." Kat answered, poking at the bucket of dirty water. "Jack got you cleaning already?"  
  
"Ha, ha." Riley rolled her eyes.  
  
"Actually, that reminds me. While you were asleep, I found out something." Kat took Riley by the arm and lead her inside the cabin. They sat down on the bed and turned to each other, Riley with her ears listening and Kat's mouth ready to talk.  
  
"What did you find out, Kat?"  
  
"Remember how we saw the Pearl in our time, Riley?'  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Well," Kat pulled out a piece of paper from her PJ pocket. (note: the girls have been wearing their pajamas cuz Jack and Will were in too much of a hurry to get any other clothing. The lucky guys, no? ) "Remember that article that you dropped?"  
  
"Why did you pick that up? It came with us?" Riley reached out and took the article. It looked fresh, just as if it had been printed a few minutes earlier. Kat nodded and then pointed below the picture on the paper.  
  
"In here, it says that they think that Jack and Will died about two days after they left the harbor of Tortuga. It also says that a storm completely destroyed Tortuga only a few hours after the Black Pearl left."  
  
"Which means," Riley looked down at the paper, a new look on her face. It was a mix between excitement, intrigue and fear. "Something or someone knew that was going to happen and pulled us out of it just in time."  
  
"Well, I thought it just meant that we changed the future but yours sounds good too." Kat smiled knowing that her remark would make her friend smile again but when Riley only frowned, Kat knew it this piece of information was a lot more serious than either of them thought. "You can't possibly mean that someone actually sent us back in time, do you, Riley?"  
  
"I didn't say that---exactly." Riley stood and started pacing around the room. Above, unknown to them, Jack was doing the same thing only for a different reason. "I'm just saying that it was too much of a coincidence that we escaped that storm."  
  
"Coincidence? Maybe it was just luck or maybe even," Dreamy stars filled Kat's eyes as she looked out the window to the sea. "Fate." Riley ignored the comment but smiled.  
  
"Let's go over what's happened, alright Kat?"  
  
"Oh boy, I can feel a headache coming on." Kat reached for a pillow and snuggled it behind her. "Go ahead, Riley. Confuse me."  
  
"So the first thing that happens is we disappear in down a well that we think is a prop but it's really Sparrow's cabin."  
  
"So far, so good." Kat nodded along with her friend, watching as Riley paced back and forth.  
  
"Then, we dock at Tortuga, then at Port Royal and there we meet Will."  
  
"Aww, you skipped all the parts with you and Jack!" Kat complained, loving the knowing blush on Riley's face.  
  
"We're not discussing Sparrow at the moment. This is just a recap." Riley waved her hand as if dismissing the thought from her mind. "Then, we ride on the Black Pearl and then the boys, trying to be men, leave us in Tortuga to go after some an enemy. No, that's not right. It could have been just a trip for gold or something. Yes, then that explains it. No, it had be a foe of his. It must have been dangerous or else he would have taken me."  
  
"Don't forget to mention the fact that Will taught me how to sword fight!" Kat whispered, pretending to butt into Riley's conversation with herself but her friend did not hear her and went on.  
  
"After they left, a storm started and that was when we got the hotel that Sparrow got us in. All I remember is falling asleep and then hearing a loud crash. I assumed it was thunder since it was so loud and it vibrated. Then, you woke me up."  
  
"Hey, I remember the loud crash to except I thought you had just fallen off of the bed like you usually do."  
  
"I'm ignoring that comment, Kat."  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Then, the article." Riley looked down at it again. She paused in her pacing and then handed it to Kat. "Look over it again. Make sure we didn't miss anything. There has to be something we overlooked. Something would explain what they went after."  
  
"Well, here's what the next paragraph says---'...... Their time of death is unsure since the last dated entry in Mr. Turner's diary was two days before they left Tortuga and disappeared ... ...' Hey, what about that?" Kat turned the article over and read another part. "Here's something else, ' ... After realizing that the Black Pearl was attacked a couple weeks after it left the port of Tortuga, (when it was found floating around the port) it is almost 100% confirmed that the two pirates were killed in the line of duty. It also looks as if two more companions accompanied the two pirates before their demise. Two young women are speculated to have joined them at Tortuga and then left them in later months at the same city.' "  
  
"What the hell?" Riley was about to wrench the door open and start yelling at Jack for bringing whores on the ship when she heard Kat read the next sentence.  
  
"'It is to be assumed that they were women since in Captain Sparrow's diary, he repeatedly refers to a woman by the nickname, Kitten. His comrade, Will Turner, has also left a journal for the future to read and it states another woman who was named as Katherine.' "Kat looked up through wondering eyes at her friend who was staring straight back at her with extremely wide eyes.  
  
"No way. No freakin' way!" Riley rushed over and grabbed the article from Kat. Her eyes scanned the same words and another confused expression made its way to her face. "Kat, Katherine. That's your full name."  
  
"And Kitten, that's yours Riley." Kat pointed to another line. "And they were right, the first time we docked was at Tortuga and then they dropped us off there before they left."  
  
"This is too freaky." Riley sat down on the bed, too stunned to do anything else but think. "So we get back home and the Black Pearl becomes real."  
  
"Think about that, Riley. Before we left, the Pirates of the Caribbean was just a movie. It was just an idea that was made from a ride." Kat rubbed her head and grimaced. "Man, this is all to confusing."  
  
"We go to the museum and then find the Pearl where I find Sparrow."  
  
"And go into a deep denial/coma while you're at it."  
  
"Well excuse me Kat for not fully believing that Sparrow could ever come back alive." Riley crossed her arms and stared stonily at the wall. "Now we're back, weeks after they're supposed to be dead."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Kat, the article said that the ship was found floating around the port of Tortuga a couple weeks after it left, right?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"So, according to the future, Sparrow and Turner should already be dead, right?"  
  
"Again, I repeat my last line." Kat smiled. "Affirmative."  
  
"So then answer me this question."  
  
"With joy, Riley." Kat sank against the wall and laid on her elbows. "Hit me with your worst!"  
  
"Why are they alive now?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN 


	17. Planning Against The Commodore

COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTS (I have reached 58 reviews!)  
  
PuckNofae = I am the QUEEN of cliffhangers, am I not? You have yet to see my truly evil writing! It is yet to come!  
  
Blackcat69 (hochypeoplepc.com) = I luv the savvy username, kitten.  
  
Jess (baaabeshotmail.com) = well, I can't tell you the end silly. Then, where would the surprise and cliffhangers be for?  
  
heykyra13 = yes, I have confused the one and only ... "THE MOST CONFUSED GIRL IN THE WORLD"  
  
Completeopposites = thanks!! I'll have to add you to my archive!  
  
Clueless-Patty = yes, someone did send them back with a purpose. Can anyone guess who? It's not as hard as you think. Of course, it never is!  
  
BEGINNING OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
Planning Against The Commodore  
  
Kat and Riley stared at each other for a couple seconds, wondering in their own minds what the answer was. 'Why are they alive now?' Kat sunk in her head in her hands, thinking. Riley kept pacing back and forth, questioning her own reasoning.  
  
"Kat!" Will's loud voice interrupted their thoughts. He barged through the door, a strange look of excitement and fear on his face. "Oh and ms. Riley." He said, gesturing towards her. "I hate to ask you two but we're going to need you to fight with us."  
  
"Fight the commodore?" Riley asked, tilting her head. Will was shocked.  
  
"How did you know about that commodore?"  
  
"Anyone can tell that a ship has been following us and the only ship that would be stupid and brave enough to follow Jack and you would probably have the commodore on it." Riley walked past the stunned Will and onto the deck. She looked up and stared at Jack. "Sparrow, when are they gonna catch us?"  
  
"We'll be at Dockington port before they even get close. They've still got a ways to go, luv." Jack turned the wheel a bit, avoiding the waves that were crashing against the ship.  
  
Riley lost her balance and almost fell had she not slammed into the cabin door. Then, Kat opened it to see what the loud thump was and Riley fell backward. She glared up at Kat who just stared down at her.  
  
"Kat, would you please check before you open any doors?"  
  
"Woops, my bad." Kat walked past her as she got up and then went down below. She had to grab the sword that Will had given her. Somehow, it had gone through time to the future and then back to the past by itself. Strange that Kat hadn't thought about that before. How did a sword travel through time?  
  
"Kat, are you ready?" Will came in, ducking his head under the door. He had banged his head a couple of times and finally avoided the instant headache that came with banging one's head against a wood frame. Kat smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm a bit nervous. I mean, I've never had to actually fight before and they're no doubt trained to fight to the death." Kat said, her hands shaking around the hilt of the sword. Will took his hand and gently placed it over hers. He said nothing but gave her an encouraging smile. Feeling better, she smiled back.  
  
"Come on, maybe Jack can think of some plan to escape the Commodore, hmm?" Will suggested.  
  
=============  
  
"Damn it all, Sparrow! Why can't we just fight them?" Riley stood next to the wheel, her hands on her hip. She glared at Jack who was still trying his best not to grin at her temper.  
  
"Unfortunately, the Commodore doesn't fight with words but with his sword, Kitten so we gots to be extra careful about it."  
  
"I think we can at least do something!" Riley complained, leaning against the side of the helm. "I mean, you're telling me that the plan is to stop at Dockington, find someone to distract the Commodore and then leave again?"  
  
"That's 'bout it, yes."  
  
"That's the poorest excuse of your mind that I have ever seen." Riley rolled her eyes and scuffed her shoe into the wood. "I could make him take us seriously."  
  
"I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, luv, but how do you expect for anyone to take you seriously in those darling things?" Jack touched the hem of her pajama top and yanked lightly.  
  
"I think once I cut those ugly red suits off of him, he'd have to." Riley said, feeling a little uneasy about Jack. He left the wheel and stood close to her, that gold tooth smiling at her.  
  
"Aye, I'm sure you'd enjoy humiliating the man."  
  
"He's not the only man I'd enjoy humiliating, Sparrow." Riley tried to keep the firmness in her voice but as Jack kept coming closer, her legs turned to jelly.  
  
"And what exactly would you do to humiliate me, Kitten?" Jack pressed his hand on the railing, leaning just over Riley's form. He hadn't been able to get this close to her for a long time and it was about time for a recap.  
  
"Uhh, I'd have to think about it, yeah." Riley swallowed hard, knowing that Jack was only a couple inches from her face. "Thinking would be a good idea."  
  
"Jack, we're close to the dock!" Will shouted from behind them. Jack turned his head around and nodded to the boy. Will, sensing that he was intruding, went back down the stairs and disappeared.  
  
"Now, where were we, Kitten?" Jack turned back, only to realize he was talking to thin air.  
  
"Do you usually talk to yourself, Jack?" Kat had come up the stairs on the other side, with a grin on her face.  
  
"Me? No, I was just ... I thought that ..." Jack began to stutter as he glanced around, hoping to find those dangerous blue eyes but none came to him. He turned back to the wheel.  
  
"Well, I guess if you've been humiliated enough by Riley, I can't help you." Kat said, going back down the stairs, leaving Jack to look over his shoulder at the Commodore's ship.  
  
"Can't be any more humiliating then getting caught by that blaggard." Jack hissed through his teeth.  
  
=========  
  
They closed in on the port of Dockington and all those who were on the Black Pearl were anxious to lose the Commodore's ship which they realized was named the "Dispatch".  
  
Riley was in the cabin, glancing between the dagger and the staff. She touched the sharp blade with her right forefinger and the staff with her left. Jack had mentioned that it was possible that a meeting face-to-face with the Commodore was very likely. It didn't hurt to be unprepared.  
  
"Okay, so the staff can't kill anyone and the dagger could just bleed them to death so which one should I use for my first adventure outing?" She mused to herself. There was a knock at the door. She raised her eyes and mumbled a 'come-in'.  
  
"Kitten, you better come out now." Jack poked his head through the door and smiled. "We'll be docking soon, luv."  
  
"Then, of course, the brilliant plan to lure the Commodore off his ship and away in some secret hiding place where you will tie him up and then take his own ship and the Black Pearl," Riley smiled and looked up. "Right?"  
  
"Not necessarily, luv." Jack bit his lip and looked around the room, a bit nervous.  
  
"What do you want, Sparrow?"  
  
"Oh, just to let you know that I be needin' you and your friend to act as a distraction to the Commodore."  
  
"What sort of distraction, Sparrow?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow. The smirk that flashed on Jack's face did not quiet the worries in her head.  
  
============  
  
"I cannot believe I let him talk me into this!" Riley screamed out, pulling at the frilly dress she was wearing. "I'm going to kill him! No, first, I'm going to break every bone in his body and then I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"Aww, come on, Riley, you think you have it bad? At least you're dressed for the same sex!" Kat came out of behind her friend with a huge frown on her face. She was wearing Will's outfit, the brown pants and white shirt, with the sword belt around her waist. Coming over to lean against the wall, she smiled down at her friend. "You have to admit, this is a pretty good idea, even if it did come from the captain."  
  
"His name is Sparrow, Kat."  
  
"Sorry, it's just that I'm so used to calling him that." Kat shrugged when Riley didn't stop glaring at her. "Look, lets just get this over with. You do remember the plan, don't you?"  
  
"Don't get sassy with me, Kat!"  
  
"Geez, Riley, someone's a little testy!"  
  
"Yeah, well, if you had Sparrow tighten your corset, complaining that you weren't small enough, you'd have a stick up your ass too!"  
  
"Hey, shh!" Kat put her hand over Riley's mouth and pointed to the dock ahead of them. "There's the ship the Commodore is on."  
  
"I'm not doing this."  
  
"All we have to do is go on the ship and distract him long enough for the captain and Will to mess with the rudders and the wheel."  
  
"I – am – not – doing – this!"  
  
"Riley, stop being such a baby." Kat watched as the Commodore and a few of his friends walked off the boat. They hadn't seen the Pearl yet and it was up to her and Riley to make sure that they didn't until it was too late. "Let's go! Take my arm and try to act lady-like, Riley."  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Riley moaned as she looped her arm through Kat's and followed her down to the dock.  
  
The Commodore was about to have the two greatest actresses in his company that he would ever have the pleasure of meeting.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
::: QUESTIONS 4 U 2 ANSWER:::  
  
Who sent Riley and Kat back to this time? What purpose does Blake have in this story? Why is Jack such a hot guy? What do you propose for the future? Anything that confuses you?  
  
I will be glad to help you clear some things up. If my email isn't up  
there, my new one is fireyrosewinteryahoo.com. Feel free to write me  
and ask questions. I cannot promise that I'll answer them if they are  
connected to some deep secret but I can promise some sort of hint!   
luv you all, my savvy commenters! 


	18. A Secret To The Past

COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTS AND THE QUESTIONS  
  
:::::hey, it's the author! Thanks for keeping with me! Luv all your comments and rambling and reviews! I keep on getting new people every chapter! Man, I wish I could give you guys my other stories. I'm sure you'd luv them. I'm even thinking about making a new POC fanfic ...even though I already have about 30 other fics I should be working on ... ... yes, I write a lot. Anyhow, it's my BIRTHDAY! I turn 18 at 5:23 PM tonight! Alright! GO ME! I HAVE ENDURED 18 YEARS OF TORTURE AND PAIN!! Oh yes, a little over- dramatic but hey, it's my party and I'll yell if I want to! You would to if it happened to you!!! LOVE YOU GUYS AND KEEP READING!!!:::::  
  
Heykyra13 = it's so funny, I've used all these names so much that if I type it wrong, the computer makes a sound saying that I spelled it wrong. Heh, that's so funny! Hey, this is the 78th page. Isn't that so cool! I'm catching up on my JHGA page limit at 191 pages, aren't I, Kat?  
  
soccerchic91588 (soccerchic91588wmconnect.com) =love the whole longness of your review! makes me feel so fuzzy inside!  
  
jess (baaabeshotmail.com) = another faithful reviewer! I loved the rambling! It gives me smiles!  
  
SparrowPhoenix I've got a great, super-duper story? Wow, thanks! And I love the name. I've used something like that through my stories on my other comp.  
  
Clueless-Patty = there shall be so many damn chapters! I'm not even half- way done!  
  
BEGINNING OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN (wow, I've reached the 18th chapter )  
  
The Secret To The Past  
  
My foolish desire ...  
  
Seeing you is enough to make me breathe peacefully again. I can sleep knowing that I have helped in the past to change the future.  
  
A past that did not exist until you appeared in my life.  
  
A future that would be nothing without you.  
  
I can see them now. Looking at her, it brings back so many memories. The times that none of us thought would end were stretched just a tad longer and it was all thanks to her.  
  
The girl that I could never hold onto, that I could never have or deserve.  
  
You gave me a hope that I never thought I'd be able to touch. The stars in the sky couldn't compare to your marvel and the moon would have to wait in jealousy as I basked in your light.  
  
I never was one for the romantic poetry but you inspired me with poetic art. Remember that day by the beach? I was filled with such a fright as I saw you escape that wave. Who knew that such a simple face would captivate me?  
  
Enthrall me ...  
  
Love me ...  
  
Escape me ...  
  
I know that my past would hold you and that time would never change your mind but maybe you would see why I waited for you and for you alone. All the women could not satisfy me as you do. To merely stand in your presence was enough for me. Just to hold your hand to my face would have been my dying wish.  
  
Your touch that soothed my worries ...  
  
My pain ...  
  
Yet, without you, I suffer in the worst agony I have ever felt.  
  
Can you see the fool that I was then? How I never showed you the amount of care I put into your survival? You knew that I loved you, realizing it only after you left and you still said nothing to me.  
  
How could I have known that it was you I craved during those long nights?  
  
How could I have realized that you, my angel of all love ...  
  
Were my only and one ...  
  
My foolish desire  
  
END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN 


	19. Tea Time and Honey Biscuits

REVIEWING THE REVIEWS (only two today since I'm updating this the day I after I updated the other one. I've just watched the first half of Hook in English and now I must rent it and watch it!)  
  
Clueless-Patty = I hope it was chilling!  
  
SparrowPhoenix = the moment is supposed to be romantic. Can anyone guess who is speaking?  
  
BEGINNING OF CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
Tea Time and Honey Biscuits  
  
"Commodore, we have—"  
  
"Quiet, man. We must locate Sparrow and his ship in the most discrete way possible." A tall man in his early forties looked down the dock and around the port. His keen eyes taking in the most smallest detail.  
  
"No offense, Commodore," A young man around his twenties, stood behind Norinngton. He had pale blue eyes that held adventure inside of them. The mess of dark brown hair on his head was tied behind his head in a small ponytail. "But Sparrow has escaped us three times before. He is certainly not about to be caught again by—"  
  
"I do not think that you are at liberty to talk so freely!" The Commodore barked out at the young man who jumped in fright. Norrinngton immediately regretted it.  
  
After he picked up the boy at a recent docking port, he wondered if taking the boy aboard was such a good idea. Whenever the wind picked up on the ship, the white shirt that he wore whispered with it.  
  
The boy was such a mysterious thing that there were times that Norrington wondered if he existed only in his mind. No one else had ever seen the boy although, they swore that at the dead of night, they could hear strange whispering coming from the mast of the ship.  
  
All in all, the boy was not one to mess with.  
  
Norrington then grinned as he turned his head and saw something familiar down the road. The ragged clothes and tousled brown hair was unmistakable.  
  
"Turner!" the Commodore then ran down the plank and towards Turner.  
  
He watched as the boy turned his head and then saw William begin running away. Along with Turner, was a young woman dressed in whore's clothing. Catching up with the two, Norrington grabbed Will by the collar and turned him around with the intent of smashing his face in.  
  
"Been a long time ... Turner?"  
  
"Now, hold on there, gent. Jest take me money, would ya?" A young boy around his twenties wrenched himself out of Norrington's grasp and stood in front of the girl, protectively.  
  
"We never did no harm, mister!" The young girl said, her arms behind her. She took out a bag of gold and handed it to the Commodore. "Only don't tell Pa we was tryin' to get hitched, sir!"  
  
"Why I, I never thought that, eh." Norrington smiled sheepishly and stood up straight. He bowed to the two and gave them his most apologetic smile. "Forgive me, I believed you to be a criminal we have been trying to capture. I surely did not mean any harm to you either of you."  
  
"Why, hear that Cassandra? We ain't in no trouble at all!" the young man smiled and stretched out his hand which Norrington took. "Pleasure to meet ya's sure. What be your name?"  
  
"It's Norrington. Commodore Norrington." As he said this, he straightened himself up to his full height, pride swelling up inside of him.  
  
"Commodore, ya say?" the girl pushed herself from behind the boy and stood in front of him. "The same Commodore that awful pirate took advantage of?"  
  
"I am not sure of 'taking advantage of' but—"  
  
"Oh, isn't that like a pirate! Not carin' a bit about the grand authority, ain't it so, Thomas?" the girl smiled back at her friend. The boy walked forward.  
  
"Say now, we's been helping out the authority down here to catch those dirty pirates and I bet we could help you out!" Thomas, the boy asked.  
  
"After what I did?" Norrington looked at both of them and saw eager pleasing faces.  
  
"Oh, whats it to us? It's lucky for both of us since we's get to help you catch a pirate and you get's yerself a pirate all locked up and sent away, eh?" Thomas crossed his arms and waited.  
  
"Puh-lease say yes, Commodore! We haven't had a pirate-hunting in so long!" The girl pleaded, clasping her hands together.  
  
"Well, it sounds like a plan. Why don't we get started?"  
  
"How 'bout we get on that ship of yers and start that planning, hmm?" Thomas grabbed the girl's hand and started walking to the ship. The girl smiled and waved her arm in the air, a white handkerchief in the air.  
  
"What do you do that for, Miss Cassandra?"  
  
"Aww, you 'membered me name!" The girl cooed. "It's a battle cry for us two. It's a sign that the hunt has begun ... and it has, hasn't it, Commodore?"  
  
========================================  
  
Jack lowered the small telescope, a frown on his face. Will came up behind him and sat down on the ground. They had staked out a place around the Commodore's ship in a load of barrels of fish. Will held his nose as he made himself comfortable.  
  
"Couldn't we have found a better place to watch them from than in this filth?" He asked, taking out his gun quickly.  
  
"We could have but this is the only place that I can see all of them, including that lecher of a Commodore."  
  
Will raised an eyebrow. Jack usually didn't care much for authority or for a man's personal life. He stood up on his knees and peered over to the ship. What was going on in there?  
  
"I don't think Norrington is the kind of man to—"  
  
"Look at him, staring at her like she's fresh meat hung out to dry." Jack spat out, an angry grim line replacing the frown. "If he doesn't stop giving her those looks, I'll give him a look he'll never forget ... down my pistol!"  
  
"Jack, I think you're being a little—"  
  
"He's touching her!" Jack tossed the telescope down and began to stand up. Will reached up and pulled his friend down.  
  
"Now, let me see and if he is indeed, treating her with any disrespect, I shall allow you to personally blow his brains out." Will put the telescope up to his eye and squinted.  
  
"Well?" Jack sat impatiently, a stubborn and annoyed look on his face. "Well?!"  
  
"I have to admit—"Will started. It was all Jack needed. He stood up and drew out his gun.  
  
"Ha, I knew the old man was a pedophile!"  
  
"Kat looks great in my clothes. She should wear men's clothing more often. They really bring out the green in her eyes." Will smiled again. "And you don't have to worry about the Commodore, Jack. He's keeping his distance."  
  
"Stupid royal pain in my—"  
  
"Let's go fix his boat, Jack." Will put the telescope away and tucked the gun in his shirt. Jack started mumbling about not leaving until the Commodore's hands were tied behind his back. Will just rolled his eyes and started draggin him away. "You have to be quiet, Jack! They are going to hear you!"  
  
========================================  
  
Riley glanced out through the window and sighed. Kat was doing most of the talking and all she had to do was sit there and act stupid. It was fun, especially when Norrington started giving her those ... looks.  
  
"So then we take this route over here and push all the barrels over in this spot and that way, when we chase the pirate, he'll crash and fall!" Kat, 'Thomas', sat back in the comfy side-couch and smiled. It was all too easy.  
  
"I see how it all works but I have yet to see how we are going to find Jack and then make him chase your, um, lady down an ally."  
  
"Sparrow is nothing but an egotistical jerk who cares nothing for the feminine race except to please his own desires." Riley spurted out. Kat elbowed her in the rib to try and get her to act up. Riley flittered her eyes for a moment, remembering that she was in the presence of the Commodore. "But I think I can entice the poor pirate enough to follow little old me."  
  
"I would hope so." Norrington sat in a wooden chair across from them, leaning his head on his hand. "So when do we start?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN 


	20. Chasing the Chased

Hey, thanks for all the reviews. I almost gave up on this one but since so many of you are still interested, I guess I can type the next chapter. Although I already did and its in a different state, I'll rewrite it so that you don't have to wait and I can move on to the next one. Hope you enjoy this one!

CHASING THE CHASED 

**::Chapter Twenty::**

Jack lifted his head over the barrels and grimaced. The Commodore was a few blocks away with Kat, as Thomas, and a few of his men. Planning the capture sounded easy enough but waiting was something Jack was not good at. Sniffing the empty rum bottle, he grimaced and tossed it over his head.

"OW!"

Uh-oh, Jack thought as he twirled around. Smiling, he raised his arms in a shrug hoping his darling face could get him out of—

CLUNK! No such luck. 

"Bloody hell! Shouldn't you try saving your strength, luv?" Jack rubbed his head and glared at the girl. Riley came up, rubbing her own head.

"Well, if you hadn't been such a pig and thrown that thing, I wouldn't have thrown it at you, stupid." Riley sat on a barrel across from Jack, her arms crossed.

"Bet you wouldn't have thrown it at the Commodore," Jack murmured under his breath.

"Why would you think that, Sparrow?" Riley watched as Jack shrugged and concentrated on the street. Leaning on the fence, he tried not to look Riley in the face. He could hear her shift in her seat, her dress making soft sounds. The thought of what she would sound like in his clothes, with him in it of course, briefly ran through his mind. Now he really wasn't going to look at her.

Riley did notice that he refused to look at her and grinned. Well, well. Could it be that the great Captain was jealous? Riley looked down at the cobblestones and thought about that. Naw, Jack was a lover of all women. Maybe he was just peeved that Norrington had gotten to a girl before he could. That thought wasn't as pleasing but probably more believable. She decided to test him, and have a little fun while she was at it.

"You know, I don't know why you don't like the guy. I think he's very charming." Riley stood up and began walking around, letting her dress hover over the stones.

"Yah, like a snake." Jack said with disgust. "There's the light from Kat." He jumped down from the barrels and walked to the other end of the alley. "That gives us some time to prepare before that _charmer_ of yours arrives."

"Maybe instead of letting you capture me," Riley began dancing around, lifting up her dress. Humming to an unknown tune, she twirled to and fro not caring of Jack's astonished look. "I should let Norrington do it."

"That … that isn't part of the plan, luv," he paused, not really liking what she was even suggesting. She wouldn't turn on him now, would she? No, she wouldn't turn him in.

Would she?

"Hmmmmm-hmm-hm," Riley hummed, ignoring Jack. "I imagine he'd be a very grand dancer, being in such a high status." She put her arms out as if dancing with an invisible prince. She closed her eyes and let her feet move along with the music in her mind. "Going to balls and dancing with all the princesses with everyone watching." Her breath slowed, "What a wonderful thing to be …"

Soon, the cobblestones were replaced by marble tiles and the barrels became dukes and duchesses. Music floated from somewhere nearby, the notes so sweet and soft. She could see herself being in the middle of the ballroom floor, surrounded by men waiting to dance with her. Her dark hair bound up in tufts and curls with her bangs sleeping on her neck.

Bleeding colors of red and gold enveloped her body. Tiny emeralds seduced her feet, snug in their world of movement. There was no finer moment than this. The most powerful sorceress could not defeat her. The great goddess of love could not disguise her. The strong Athena could not master her. No woman was like her and no man could hold her.

Her dress swept up the wind and stirred the sky, scattered stars falling in flames at her feet. What dream was better than this? All the men in the room were watching her. Eyes of all colors trying to catch hers. Around she twirled, her arms in a dance of their own. She could not be caught, nor tamed. Free to roam, free to become.

Suddenly, a voice called to her and she stopped and looked into the crowd. She raised her hand, stopping the music and all other noise in the room. Whoever this man was had better learn respect for higher authority! She turned to the crowd, her eyes blazing. "Come here if you wish to speak to me." she exclaimed, her voice demanding and enthralling.

A man stepped out of the cattle of people. He was a tall man with blue eyes, no brown and yet, they were green. Long black hair pulled tightly behind him in a thin stallion tale. Fine fabrics of black weaved about him and a soft cloak held him straight. Boots that pronounced his entrance through vibrations in the floor. He looked at her through questioning eyes, trying to talk to her about something of great importance.

Well, it was of no importance to her. Here was a man worthy of her, standing so nobly like a prince who held the world in his palm. She smiled and outstretched her hand to him, beckoning him to come to her. He approached her slowly, looking at her hand and then into her eyes. Taking her hand, he stopped in front of her. She twirled her body and let it fit with his and guided his hand to her back.

"Dance with me," Her voice sounded low and unlike her own. Yet, the man smiled and grasped her tighter. When they began to dance, she could feel the ocean spray on her face. It was like waltzing underneath a waterfall.

His breath smelled faintly of rum, warm and dangerous. Around and around they went, dancing faster and faster. The music began to slow and their bodies clung closer. Eyes met and looked nowhere else. Hands intertwined and joined. Bodies were near and a heat rose up between them. The end of the song was drawing near and as if in step and tune, they swayed with the last lingering notes.

She felt his hand rise and his weight shift. Wrapping her arm around his neck, she let herself bend backwards as he gracefully dipped her. Her back arched as her hair touched the floor. His breath tickled her neck, her cheek, her lips. He leaned forward, his face brushing so delicately against hers. A tingle of excitement rang through her as his lips lingered above hers.

"You dog!" an angry man screamed.

"Wo, what's going on here?" a young woman questioned.

The spell was broken and Riley felt herself flush with embarrassment. Jack, pausing to glance at the Commodore, was still lingering above her. But as soon as the Commodore began running toward them, he picked her up and ran down the street. Riley was just glad to be as far away from that alley as she possibly could. Not far behind them was Kat and Norrington, and Will, they hoped.

"For a man with a lot of heavy clothing on 'em, that man can surely run very fast, wouldn't ye say, luv?" Jack asked, tilting his head over to the girl. He made a mental note of the blush on her face but decided it was best to leave that unsaid.

"Let's just get this night over with!" she shouted as they turned a corner, down into a small dungeon. Past all the empty cells and down another staircase, they stopped at the end of the tunnel. Riley leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Hide back there, Kitten. Can't let 'em see ye," Jack went over to the cell right where the Commodore would see him and waited, sword out.

"Just want you to know," Riley glanced over at Jack, "that whatever you saw or did with me a couple minutes ago, didn't happen."

"Of course not, luv." Jack turned to her and smiled, "can't even remember a thing 'bout it."

"You won't remember much of anything when I'm through with you, Jack Sparrow!" The Commodore came running down the stairs, his own sword drawn. He ran down them two by two and was in such a hurry that he didn't see the rat running across the steps. Riley and Jack watched as he fell down the rest of the way, landing on his back. With a loud groan of pain, Norrington closed his eyes and passed out. Jack thrust his sword back into it's sheath in disgust.

"Well, that was a waist of a good plan!" he shouted. "Why didn't we just push him down the bloody stairs in the first place!" Growling in frustration, he headed back up the stairs where he met Kat and Will.

"Did you take care of him, Jack?" Will asked, his hand quickly hiding behind him. Kat, on the other hand wasn't quick enough and let her hand remain in the air a few seconds before pulling them back. (if you don't know what just happened, then you need to go read some Dr.Suess books)

"Blasted moron did hisself in," Jack pulled his coat closer to his body, suddenly aware of the cold ocean air. "Tripped down the stairs and knocked his bloody self out."

"Better than you two getting in a fight of testosterone," Riley came out and took the small coat Kat was offering. "Thanks." She buttoned it all the way up, glad that her cleavage was no longer on display. Kat just shrugged and smiled. Then, her eyes lit up and she sighed. The girls exchanged glances and knew that they wouldn't be getting any sleep for that night.

Tomorrow would be another day.

**::END OF CHAPTER TWENTY::**

Okay, so its actually a lot different from what I had originally wrote (which was that Jack was supposed to 'seduce' Riley with the commodore watching and then they're supposed to fight. Except, Riley is supposed to be all 'no, I don't think I like you and I still think you're a pig' whole kind of thing. I can put that in to the next chapter if you'd like. Add any ideas or something, just a tidbit of something even and I can add it in. not like I'm out of ideas or anything but just in case you did have an idea, I'd like to hear it. This chapter basically was about Riley going crazy … or is she? Could this be another vision? Could there be another man coming along? Oooooohhh!! Any questions … no, Lacey, I won't be giving out free chocolate and no there will be no kissing scenes with you and Will. And, if anyone sees any writing mistakes, can you please tell so I fix that? (spelling, punctuation, missing words, capitalization) Thanks!


	21. Apologizing Is Difficult For A Pirate

COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTS (the place where I acknowledge your input and add my own scariness)

Puck Eroy-Joic thanks! I do so try to be original and I love throwing pple off guard. Uh, what did throw you off? My mind must know!

roberta ) thanks for the comment! Hope I keep up with your standards!

Lady Nicole Potter yeah! I caused tears which is emotion! I stirred emotion! Aww, the greatest thing as an author to hear! Yes, everything is weird but shall soon be explained! Luv the name!

heykyra13 I am officially starting on rewriting your fic "Jim Hawkin's Greatest Adventure" so there! I have written a new chapter for this story. Started a new Harry Potter story and am rewriting my Treasure Planet story (update for any who are reading). I'm on a roll!

Victoria87 wow, guess I'll keep writing if you like it so much! You have given me much inspiration!

American Drama a new fan, I greet you with a savvy grin and a drunken bow with me hat!

Aisha I think you've commented before but I apologize if I haven't commented back to you before! The anticipation is the best part, luv!

Li'l-Red-Bandana luv to keep writing for ye! Savvy little name you got there, lass!

END OF COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTS

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**APOLOGIZING IS HARD FOR A PIRATE**

Riley lay down on the bed next to Kat, her eyes barely open. The two girls had collapsed into bed, after changing back into their pajamas, and started to fall asleep. At least, Riley was trying to. Kat was sitting up, her eyes enthralled and stars shining in them.

"And then you should have seen the Commodore's face when he saw Will grab my hand. I think his eyes popped out of his head." She sighed deeply. "Oh Riley, I never though I would ever say this but I'm glad I was chosen to be the guy this time."

"Yeah, ah-uh," Riley twisted on her side, trying to look like she was listening. Her mind was too littered with thoughts of what had happened that night. She just felt like sleeping it all off and hoping it had been a just a bad dream.

"While the Commodore was chasing after you, me and Will took the short-cut. It felt so cool running down those alleys with him, Riley. Our hands just kind of, melted into each other and the moon was shining right over us and," Kat tilted her head and laughed. "I sound like a romance author, don't I?"

"Suuuuurreee."

"Riley, are you asleep?" Kat poked her friend in the side and laughed when one eye opened. "Are you seriously that tired?"

"I don't know, why don't you try poking me again and find out."

"Oh, c'mon!" Kat promptly poked her again when Riley closed her eyes.

"Damnit Kat! Leave me alone!" Riley shoved Kat away and burrowed herself deep in the covers.

"Okay, sorry." Looking down at her friend, Kat began to wonder what was bothering her. Still, not wanting to really piss her friend off any more than she already was, Kat settled down into the bed and tried to fall asleep. "Night, Riley."

Immediately feeling bad, Riley sighed and lifted the covers off her face. She faced her friend with a big pouty lip. With her most serious face, she tried to explain. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself because," she took a deep breath. "I think I'm going insane."

"Riley, if you're just noticing that you're insane now, what did you think were before? Sane?" Riley made a face and her frown deepened. Regretting what she had said, Kat tried to make amends. "Aww, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just saying … never mind, I wasn't saying anything. I'll just shut up and listen to your rantings, err, problems."

"Well, if you promise not to laugh or make fun of me."

"Promise!"

Riley shifted into a more comfortable position and wondered how to start. Should she tell how she had been having hallucinations and how sometimes she didn't know whether she hated Jack or loved him more? Why the hell not?

"Kat, I've been having these dreams lately. These really weird dreams."

"Is it about the flower you dreamed of and fell in love with and wanted to marry cuz if it is, I can't really help you there," Kat teased. Riley pushed her playfully.

"No," Riley paused and looked up at the cabin room ceiling, finding interest in the woodcarvings. "They're more like hallucinations. Like I'll be just standing and talking to someone and the next minute, I'll be somewhere else doing something entirely different." She turned to Kat. "Do you think I'm on drugs?"

"That's your question?" Kat shrugged. "Well, I'm pretty sure you're not on drugs. I don't think drugs in these days really did anything like that."

"But just tonight, I had this sort of vision of myself. I was this princess or someone really important and I was dancing in this fancy ballroom. And then, there was this really cute guy! I mean like melt-your-heart hot!" Riley sighed, a tiny smile finally appearing. "He was so charming and elegant, Kat. I wish you could have seen him."

"Uh, I know that you think that Jack is all sexy-stuff …"

"I do not!!"

" …but I don't think he's ever been in a ballroom, dancing like some sort of prince." Kat chuckled a bit at the thought of Jack in a tux. "Oh don't sweat it, Ri. I'm sure whatever you're experiencing is normal—"

Riley eyed her. "Me? Normal? I can't even experience normal things."

"Okay, well. Just get over it. It's just a phase of some sort." Kat rolled on her side toward Riley, grinning madly. "You wanna know what Will told me?"

"That he wants to marry you?"

"I wish," Kat pouted for a second. "He told me that he thought I looked good in his clothes."

"I bet he wishes he was in them with you too."

"Riley!"

"What?"

* * *

It was two weeks later and the Black Pearl was gliding through the Mediterranean Sea. On account of Kat's love of sweets, the group decided to tour around Spain. It would be awhile before the British army would stop looking for them so they decided there would no better way to pass the time than touring the world. 

Will was eager to see new lands, studying their weapons and armory. Jack couldn't wait to attack new fleets and steal more treasure. Kat was ecstatic about going anywhere with Will by her side. Riley was sick … sick of eating nothing but bread and watery soup, that is. She and Kat couldn't wait to go somewhere with fine cuisine, or as fine as you could get in this time and age.

"Wonder what kind of foods they'll have, huh?" Riley was out on the deck, her black hair flying around her head. The wind had been picking up over the days and now you had to shout to be heard. Kat, on the other hand, was having an easier time with her hair. Her long hair was pulled back, twisted into a fine, tight braid. It rested behind her, barely moving in the fast wind. (symbolism)

"Probably a lot of bread. Especially if we go to Italy or Rome. Spaghetti will probably be on the top of the menu, along with fine wines and champagnes." Kat fiddled with the dagger Will had given her. "I'm just anxious to walk around down there. Imagine, we're seeing history in the making," excitedly, Kat gestured to the shoreline where hundreds of people were living and working. "I mean, how many people get this kind of chance?"

"Technically, every day is history in the making so everyone is really seeing it happen." Riley smiled, knowing that she was saying something brilliant. Which, usually was unusual. "It just happens so slowly that to us, making history is in the past."

"Has anyone ever told you that sometimes you make perfect sense and no sense at the time?"

"You did yesterday when I was trying to explain the importance of jellybeans."

"Just wanted to make sure." Kat turned around and watched as Will and Jack came over. A plan had been made the night before about how they were going to approach the Spanish coast. They were merely going to act as themselves, enjoying all that they could afford. After all, what's the point of stealing all that gold if you can't spend it?

"Lasses, tis time to don the fancies and boast of our trade." Jack bellowed, showing off his new coat. It was fine black leather, very near to the one he had on earlier but much cleaner.

"The only fancy thing we have is our PJ's and I doubt anyone in this time will appreciate our creativity." Riley pointed out, knowing that the only real clothes that she had was the dress she had worn when they had foiled the Commodore. "And I'm not about to wear those old dresses."

"Then, we shall buy you better clothes, right Jack?" Will glared at his captain friend, knowing that Jack would just make them wear the dresses.

"Eh? Right, right. Better clothes."

"Nice clothes?" Will asked, catching Kat's eyes. "Something that would be more suitable?"

"Right," Jack said slowly, not liking where this was going.

"Then its settled. We'll go into town and buy the girls new dresses in Barcelona." Will smiled as Jack shrugged, helpless to say no. He turned to Kat and took her hand. "Come, you can tell me about what you know of Spain while we wait for Jack to dock the Pearl."

"Well, first you have to have their spaghetti. Where I come from, its one of the most famous dishes and the most tasty." Kat tried to keep her voice from rising in excitement as Will led her to the other end of the ship. "And you have to go inside the Gothic Quarter. I heard it was built in the Middle Ages and that it is Barcelona's Art Nouveau architecture that enhances the city's uniqueness."

Riley fidgeted with her hair, really not wanting to talk to Jack. She watched as he came over and leaned against the railing. Great, he was probably going to say something about that night. Damnit! Why did she have to be the one with the weird hallucinations.

"Ye've been avoiding me, Kitten," His eyes, dark with question, roamed over to her face. An urge to move the hair out of her eyes and touch her cheek consumed him. It was unfair that he, Captain Jack Sparrow, had so much to offer and yet, was not being accepted.

"Have I? What gave you that idea?" Her voice shook and her efforts in hiding it were failing. _I can't believe he's this close! Oh no, what if I have another one of those visions? Quick, keep control! _His hand crept closer to her, sliding down the wood towards her.

"Just that ever since that night in the alley, you haven't been talkin' to me much, luv." He smiled, his finger tugging on her hair playfully. "Me hair is getting' tangled a bit."

"Is that all?" Riley turned her head to face him, glaring. "I'm you hairdresser?"

"No one else can make me shine like you can, Kitten." Jack thought that line was rather clever, not to mention very sweet and charming. He'd have to use that one again.

"Sure, make you shine so that all the girls can fall in love with you." Riley crossed her arms and faced away from him. She could feel an old spat coming up and for the life of her, she couldn't understand why she was even bringing it up. Then again, she'd fight about anything as long as they didn't have to talk about that one dance in the alley.

"Yer not listenin', luv." Jack knew that a fight was brewing and he for one was not going to stand for another day of isolation. He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. "Listen to what I have to say and maybe you'll understand."

"Yeah, understand why you have to have so many girls around you." Riley tried to stop from shouting but her anger was too much for her to keep quiet. "Understand this need you have to always be flirting with every girl? Understand that I'm just a girl on the side, no, I'm not even on the side!" Riley took his hair in her hand and yanked it. "I'm your fucking hairdresser! You know what, make an appointment next time you want to talk, Sparrow!"

"Now, that's not fair," He was beginning to get aggravated. How thick-skulled can one girl be? Another urge to take her by both arms and shake her as hard as he could swelled in his brain. That actually didn't sound like a bad idea! Just as she was about to wrench herself from his grasp, he took her by the arms and held her there in front of him.

"Let GO of me, Sparrow!! Right NOW!"

"Not until you listen to what I've got to say, me bonny lass!" the last part was dripping in sarcasm and Jack knew it would catch her attention. Her body went rigid and then loosened. Jack saw the anger leak from her eyes as she looked up at him. _Alright, now say what ye've got to say and then be done with it. The sooner I can get this out, the sooner I can get to other things._

His mouth opened but he couldn't think of what to say. Where was that damn cleverness of his? He seriously hoped that it hadn't left him because this was the worst time for a desertion. He closed his mouth and tried again. He inhaled, the air stuck in his throat. _This wasn't as easy as Will had made it out to be._

A thousand phrases and a million words overflowed his mind but could not put even letters together to say one word. What was wrong with him? Damn women! They made all this apologizing nonsense so … so …

"Difficult!" Jack finally sputtered. That one word relieved him. He bowed his head and hoped for a more, eh, enchanting word. When he looked up, the look on Riley's face was far from hope-filling.

"That's it? This is what you've been waiting to tell me?" Her face fell into confusion. "I think I'd rather go listen to Kat's conversation about how she's in love with Treasure Planet." She began to turn away when Jack held her tighter.

"Why in bloody hell are you so stubborn?!" Jack hissed, letting his own anger show through.

"Why can't you just say what's on your mind? You're always free with criticism and flirtation. Just pretend I'm one of your whores or something."

"You are not one of my whores, luv." He smiled, chuckling a bit at the tempting idea."You're a bit young for that kind of thing." As soon as the words had left his lips, Jack instantly regretted having ever opened his mouth. Wide eyes looked up at him with some kind of realization. Her lips trembled and she began to walk away. He opened his mouth to apologize when he realized that apologizing had been the problem before. Damn that whole apologizing business to hell! "That's not what I meant to say, lass." He tried to tell her.

She didn't even bother to look back at him or answer back with a crude remark. Shoulders hunched, Riley made her way into the cabin and shut the door quietly. Jack wished she had slapped him, stomped off and slammed the door or better yet, thrown him overboard. Anything would have been better than that sad face of hers.

"Ahh, Kitten. What am I going to do about you?" Jack whispered. Thinking about what he was going to say, he started walking over to the door. "I am happy to report that I am regretting my actions. No, too long." He scratched the back of his head, wishing that the walk to her room was longer. "Apology is a form of affection that I wish to share with you, drat, no. That's too stupid. Clever, think clever."

Looking at the door in front of him, he stopped. He shouldn't bother her. She was probably too mad at him and probably wouldn't even open the door! No, he should practice his apology to perfection before he said anything to her again. Sighing, he turned around and went up to the bow, watching the shoreline of Barcelona drift closer and closer.

Jack's head tilted to the side as he watched hundreds of torches light up the streets of the small city. There must be a festival of some sorts. People were coming out as the sun was setting. It would be a good idea to patch things up with Riley before they docked but a better idea was hatching.

With a sneaky smile, Jack began practicing his I'm-sorry speech. Apparently, there were many ways to apologize and Jack had to have the perfect one. This was the last time he wanted to screw anything up. Maybe, he would be able to actually have his Kitten tamed enough to give him a …

Jack shook his head, laughing. Looking back up to the city, he decided to take one task at a time.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

* * *

**

sorry, I had to put this in. ever since I had ms.plummer in English for Senior year, I've been putting all these literary terms into my stories. One of my main ones are symbolism. Anyhow, that sentence symbolizes Kat's strong character. How even in the toughest of battles or arguments, she's steadfast and sticks to what she believes in. If you wanna try to find any other kind of symbolism, have fun and let me know if you find any.

Okay, so now that I have another chapter up so quickly, you won't mind if I take a candy break? Oh, and a potty break! I haven't eaten all morning and it's already 3!! What? I can't? Well, I don't care if you wanna know what Jack is planning! I need to piss! Hey … what's that mallet for … okay! I'll write more! (grumbles) slave-drivers!!


	22. A Rose By Any Other Name

COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTS

heykyra13 aww, c'mon! You know you like Jay! You know you do! I guess I could make him just kind of disappear. Never to question your judgment again or pick a fight with you or argue with you or aid you in arguing. If you really want Jay to leave, I can just take him out of the story completely but of course, only if you want me to

Nicky Potter I am glad that someone is noticing the horrible way that Jack and Riley are going about. C'mon! Have you ever read of two more stubborn people? This chapter will be 7 pages or more! Long enough? Will and Kat were too busy with themselves to push Norrington. (cowers by computer) okay, writing as fast as I can! Wait a minute … romantic meal? (blushes) oh my, I'm not sure either of them are ready for that yet!

PhoebeSparrow heehee! Luved the comment! Short, sweet, and to the point! And completely luv your email! HEE!

END OF COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTS

* * *

**IMAGINARY REALITY**

_Chapter 22_

_A Rose By Any Other Name_

Riley looked up, facing the sun with her hand shielding her eyes. It had been an hour since she had last seen Jack and she felt a bit responsible for their argument. It wasn't like she had wanted to start a fight, it was just … and things had gotten so complicated all of the sudden. Her face flushed at the remembrance of Jack's hands on her arms. She shook her head like she was trying to rid herself of the thought.

"It wasn't really his fault anyway," Riley sighed falling back on the bed.

"Well, I'm glad that you finally figured that part out." Kat came up behind and sat down next to her friend. Ignoring the glare from her friend, she went on. "I mean, you were the one who started the argument and you were the one who avoided him and you were the one who's so mean to him and you were the one who—"

"Okay, Ms. Guilty Conscience!" Riley threw a pillow at her. "You don't have to remind me."

"Yeah, well, I'm not here to remind you." Kat breathed in, closing her eyes. "Okay, serious time, serious time." She opened her eyes and breathed out.

"That was kind of creepy, Kat." Riley started but was hushed when Kat covered her mouth with the pillow.

"Quiet, I need my full concentration for what I'm about to say." She watched as Riley nodded and sat up. "Now, I know that you and Jack haven't been on really good terms lately and I just want you to know that I do not expect ms. Sour puss to ruin my vacation. I think that the best thing right now for you is to talk to Jack, apologize, and then have a good and relaxed time."

"Are you saying this because you don't want to have to worry about me and Jack fighting so that you and Will can go off on your own little 'tour'?" Riley asked, adoring the cute blush on Kat's cheeks.

"Uh, that may have something to do with it, perhaps." Kat fiddled with her hands and tried not to look fazed by the question.

"Alright, I guess I can have a good time knowing that you and Will are." Riley smiled, her eyes dancing. "And you have to indulge me with the details when you get back tonight!" She leaned forward and in a low voice, "Even the most intimate details!"

"Riley, if Will and I do anything of the sort," Kat stood up, covering her face with her hands. "Believe me, you'll be the first to know. You'll be able to hear my squeals in the North Pole!"

"Well, I hope you two have a fun day," Riley shouted as her friend walked out of the cabin. The door shut quietly leaving Riley alone with her thoughts.

_How am I supposed to apologize to Jack? Should I do eloquently? Or maybe I should be blunt about it? _Riley sighed, dropping her head on the pillows with a loud thump. Her eyes closed and she drifted into her mind. There had to be something in her mind that would help. She opened her eyes and scoffed. Her mind was just so tired of all the fighting and thinking that she had to do lately. Why did she always have to worry about what, and sometimes who, Jack was doing?

Trying to relax, she settled into the blankets. _This bed is so comfortable. I could just sleep here all day._ Sounding like a good idea, she turned on her side and snuggled her face in the pillow. Maybe a nice nap would help clear her head. She felt herself falling asleep when she suddenly snapped her eyes open.

"Morning, luv. Sleep well?" Jack said, a smuggish smile on his daring face. He grinned. " … you looked so cute lying there that I couldn't help meself."

"I thought I told you that I wasn't in the mood, Sparrow." Suddenly, she saw Jack across from her. His dark eyes laughed as his beads tickled her cheeks. "Change your mind, luv?" He came toward her slowly, keeping a teasing distance between them.

"Sparrow, I'm always changing my mind about you." Riley played with the beads, letting them slip through her fingers. "One minute I can't stand being near you and the next," her voice softened as she looked up into his face. "I want to have you all to myself."

"Really now?"

Riley nodded, feeling the heat slowly build up in her cheeks. The strange thing about this conversation was that it felt like déjà vu. It was familiar and new all at the same time, almost like she had heard Jack say those things before. But she didn't care and she didn't want to understand. She had Jack to herself and she was going to savor it.

"It's hard to talk to you, Sparrow." Riley smiled. "But you always seem to know the right things to say. Always charming and gallant."

"You're such a silly little kitten."

"I should be happy that you call me that. It's kind of your own personal nickname for me, like you own me only not in the dominating or sexual way. Though, I've been meaning to try and taste those lips of yours." She tweaked his nose mischievously. Then, she frowned, thinking. "Promise that you won't kiss any other girl?"

"Upon my word as a pirate, I shall promise."

Riley smiled, satisfied. There, she had finally gotten Jack to settle down with one woman. It hadn't been so hard, now had it? She snuggled in closer and could feel his arms enveloping her, pulling her toward him.

"You're so sweet, Jack."

"What's put you in such a good mood, Kitten?"

"You," reaching up, she stroked the side of his face. She couldn't see the look on his face but she could feel him twitch under her touch. "You're so used to women being with you only for those one-night stands that I think you're afraid of doing anything else with them." She let his hand run down her arm, letting his touch excite her.

"Once a man is called to the sea, it's hard to go against it. Even in the face of love …"

"I would follow you, Jack. We could sail together and you would never have to be alone again." She rested her head on his shoulder, under his neck. "Will you let me be with you or will you toss me aside once you have me?"

"Why do you want to be a pirate? There's a lot of danger involved, luv."

"Oh Jack," Riley titled her head back so that she could look at him. "I would follow you into the caverns of Hell if it meant being with you." She closed her eyes as he leaned forward, almost crushing her.

"We'd be a regular fleet, us all."

She nestled herself, wrapping her arms around him. Stroking his hair, she sighed. This was perfect. She wanted to keep this moment forever. The two of them together, locked in a tight embrace that not even a hundred men could pull them out of or a thousand swords cut. There was not a thing amiss.

_Knock knock_

"Who on earth would be stupid enough to knock on that door?" Riley sat up, annoyed at the interruption. "I would think that everyone on the ship would know we're in here and we want some private time!"

"We?" A deep voice asked from behind the door. "Who the bloody hell is in there with you?"

Riley, not recognizing the voice, thought it was safe to play around. She smiled down at Jack. Leaning forward, she kissed his forehead. "I'm with the man I love."

"The man you--?" The voice, startled, paused. "That's it! I'm comin' in there and tearin' im' apart! The bloody pedophile!" The door burst open within seconds and Jack entered, a sword brandished in one hand and a pistol, cocked and aimed, in the other. "I'll make sure that the last thing he sees is—" Jack swung around. "Wait a minute, where is he?"

"What in the world are you doing over there?" Riley cocked her head, completely confused. She looked down to her bed and noticed that there was no one there, not even an dent in the bed. Her eyes went back to Jack who was now steadily approaching. _Oh shit, this can't be happening! Just when I had finally gotten through to him and gotten it all out! He's going to think that I'm insane!_

"Hiding him under the covers?" He stabbed the bed with his sword but when he tore the blankets off, he realized nothing was there. "Thought you said someone was in here?"

"I was …" _Quick! Think of something witty! Clever! _Riley opened her mouth and then just shrugged. "I don't see anyone here, do you?" _Oh yeah, that was really smart Riley! Don't overlook the SARCASM!_ "I was probably just dreaming," _Great comeback, now he's going to think you were dreaming about him … which technically, you were. _"About the guys in my neighborhood." _Perfect, now you sound like the town whore!_

"Right, no one here then, luv?" Jack sheathed his sword and dropped the gun on the bed. "Well if you're done with your dreams, we should be getting to the town. Hide the gun on you somewhere." He walked to the door. "Barcelona can be a bit dangerous at times." He told her before closing the door behind him, giving her privacy.

Riley flopped on her back and groaned. "Great, now he thinks I'm psycho!" She sat up and grabbed the gun, strapping it on the inside of her thigh. "Another hallucination to add to the collection." Pausing, she looked up and grinned. "Or maybe a vision of the future?"

* * *

The town was spectacular. When they had docked, some men and women had greeted them with flowers of some kind as well as fresh fruit and bread. It was hard to get through the crowds as a group so the four decided to split up and meet up later that night back on _The Pearl._

"I can't wait until we go see some of the art structures," Kat was commenting while walking toward a large church. Riley smirked as she watched Will's arm go around Kat's shoulder, shielding her from the crowd. She turned back to Jack had already disappeared into the crowd.

"Sparrow?" She shouted, looking around. Making her way to the small town, she passed by kids who were playing with sticks. "It's hard to imagine any life different than this, hmm? She commented to herself. "Now, let's get to those shops … I guess I need to find Sparrow first."

"And here he be, Kitten!" Jack, coming out of a large crowd, grabbed her hand and pulled her into a small shop. He shoved her toward the counter. "There, get anything ye like. A pretty dress to match those pretty eyes of yours."

Baffled a bit by his odd personality change, Riley stood there by the counter glancing at all the fabrics. A woman came to her and led her to the back. Turning around, Riley raised an eyebrow to Jack.

"Are you sure that you can stay out of trouble while I'm gone, Sparrow?"

"Only time I'm in trouble is when I'm with you," Jack sat down on a stool and smiled. The way she half-smiled and half-scowled, he knew she had gotten his hidden meaning. _That had taken all night to think of. Now, I just need to concentrate on tonight! _"Now make sure that this girl gets a new dress, any kind she wants."

"Of course, mister Sparrow." The woman tilted her head and beamed.

Jack watched as Riley rolled her eyes at the woman's response. "And ye might as well do something about that smell of hers, miss Trothren. The girl hasn't had her hair washed and brushed in days." He felt like laughing at Riley who was glaring at him.

"Alright now, mister Sparrow." The woman winked at the pirate. "This'll be takin' yer lass awhiles to make so why don't ye just sit there and wait like a good lad?" The woman took Riley by the arm and pushed her through the back door.

"My lass," Jack murmured. Pushing his hat over his eyes, he grinned like a schoolboy. "I do be likin' the sound of that!"

Riley was led to the back of the store where all the dresses were being sown. There were two rooms big enough for a kitchen only Martha Stewart could own. Another girl, a little older than her, was being fitted into her dress in the other room. Riley looked at the girl and was shocked to see that girl turned up her nose and went "Peasant trash."

"Seems like the rich hasn't changed a bit." Riley mumbled under her breath. She followed the woman into the other room and started undoing her dress.

"Now, lets get you measured!" The woman, in her early forties, came forward and tapped the hems on Riley's dress. "Git these off and lets start."

"Well, I just want a simple kind of dress. You know, like the ones that those baronesses wear?" Riley tossed the whore dress in the corner, glad to be finally rid of it. Perhaps, she could now wear something a bit more her style.

"Of course, miss." The woman, already with pins in her mouth, took out a piece of string and charcoal. "Now, don't be movin while I do this or you'll mess the whole thing up!"

"Right, won't move an inch—"

"Don't move!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"Stop moving!"

* * *

"Yo ho!" Jack snored out, his eyes fluttering. "The pirates life for me!" He leaned back in his chair. It was hard to get comfortable in such a tiny chair. How could women these days sit on those things? Sighing, he leaned farther back. 

What was taking those damn women so long anyhow? He had seen about three other women come in and out of the shop, each in new dresses. Maybe the dress was so expensive that it took a lot longer than the others? How much was Riley spending?

"For the King's sake, miss! I can't fit this if you keep fidgeting!" a woman's voice came out of the backroom.

Jack smiled. That was Riley for you. Never one to make something easy. He leaned farther back in his chair and with a lurch, gravitation gave in. The chair fell back and was crushed underneath him. His smug smile left him, replaced by a disgruntled frown.

"Oh hell's teeth!" Jack cursed as he sat up, dusting himself off. Grabbing his hat, he thrust it back on his head. "Can't a man be comfortable without—"

"Breaking any chairs?" Riley said, her voice behind him. His smile came to him as he turned around.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the Kitten finally was still long enough to …" His voice left him, leaving his mouth gaping open. Was this girl, no … this woman … was it Riley?

Her skin was the color of sunrays, soft and pale. Like a stallion's mane, her midnight hair flowed around her. He stared into her blue eyes that somehow shone straight back into his. He was aware he was staring but not even his pride could force him to look away. Taking a moment from her humble face, he looked down at the dress.

Simple enough in blue, the dress cut around her shoulders and draped down into tufts of soft silk. Small golden chords laced the dress together around her chest and down her stomach. Underneath, a white skirt billowed, sweeping up the air. The dress overall, covered her body modestly while it also complimented her figure as well. Jack looked back up and was amused to see Riley watching him.

"You look unbelievable, Kitten." Jack stretched his hand out to her. "Would you give this rogue an honor by gracing him with your presence?"

"I would give it to him if he promised to behave himself," Riley let him take her hand, enjoying the sudden confidence.

"He promises to be the gentleman you wish him to be." Jack led her out of the store, grasping her hand on his arm. He couldn't help but smile down at her, unaware that his eyes were no longer hiding their secrets.

She tried not to smile when he grinned down at her but that look on his face was too much. It was like he was just noticing her, seeing her different than he did before. Perhaps it was the dress or maybe it was the coy look in her eyes.

As they walked down into the courtyard, she noticed that the men had begun to stare at her. Had they never seen someone dressed like royalty before? It had to be the pirate on her arm that was making them stare so intensely. Looking back up at him, she saw his head whip away from her. She smirked. Was he suddenly shy about looking at her?

"You know, Sparrow. I can't remember the last time you were this quiet." She took her other hand and placed it on his arm. They walked around a small garden in the middle of the town. The air was sweet and the sun was bright. She couldn't think of a better time to apologize to him. _Alright, perfect setting for a heart-to-heart talk. _"What are you thinking of?" she asked, pleased at the growing smile on his face.

"You."

"Really?" Riley rolled her eyes. "I couldn't have guess that, Sparrow."

"You already knew?" Jack turned to her, a quick look of shock and panic on his face.

"Duh, you haven't been able to stop looking at me and smiling ever since we left that shop." Riley grinned.

"Have I?" Jack stopped by a tree, pausing. He looked away from her and touched the trunk. "Good and solid." He muttered to himself.

"You're avoiding the question," she cleared her thought. "What of me were you thinking about?" Riley waited while Jack seemed to ponder the question. She watched as his eyes ran over the garden and then back to her.

"I was wondering whether you look better in that dress or in those pajamas of yours."

"What did you say?" Riley blinked, pretty sure that Jack hadn't really said something stupid. Looking back up at him, her eyes narrowed. She didn't get all dressed up for this! How was she supposed to apologize when he was being such a pig? He was making this so difficult!

Suddenly, he let go of her hands and disappeared behind the large tree like he had been pulled. "Jack? What on earth are you doing?" She stepped around the tree but didn't see him. Her head twirled behind her but still, there was no sign of the pirate. "Oh he is so dead!" She began to stomp off when she heard something she never thought she would hear.

"Riley! No! Wait!" Jack's shout entered through her ears but stung her heart. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. Was that Jack? Captain Jack Sparrow? He stood in front of her, his hair disheveled and his eyes … was that despair … was that … love? He ran up to her and took her by the hands. "Please, don't leave."

"I won't leave you, Jack." Riley couldn't understand the sudden change but then, there were a lot of things about Jack that she didn't understand. All she knew was that he was looking down at her through those intense, dark brown eyes and that his arms were holding onto her as though he was about to lose her. "You were saying," she swallowed, a lump stuck in her throat. "What you thought I looked better in."

"Yes, then I thought to myself," Jack took her around the tree and stopped in front of a fountain. He bent down and grabbed something off a bush on the ground. Standing straight back up, his eyes gazed into hers. "It is not the clothes that make you look beautiful."

He brushed something soft over her cheek. Her eyes glanced over and smiled. It was a red flower, the rose, that he had used to caress her face. The soft petals leaving their sweet scent as it trailed down to her neck.

Glancing back up into his eyes, she saw a passionate sparkle that had not been there before. Or maybe it had been there, she just hadn't been able to see it until now. She wanted to be closer to him, the need to hold him growing stronger. Feeling him slowly walk closer to her, she dared not move. While one hand held the rose, his other gently wrapped itself around her waist.

She could sense a desire burning inside of them both, the heat of affection finally flickering into a spark. Their heads touched and their eyes closed. She could feel something happening. _Oh please, let this be real! Don't let this be just another vision! _

Letting her hands run up his chest, she grasped his shirt in her hands and held herself there. She could remember being on the _Pearl_, his rotting corpse in her hands. The cold bones were now warm flesh. His breath smelling of something sweet and fresh washed down her face. She could feel his smile on her skin as he spoke again.

"It is you that makes you beautiful." He whispered tenderly. Resting his chin on her head, he embraced her. Riley laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes with a content smile. She could feel Jack's hand run through her hair, placing the rose by her ear.

"Like a rose by any other name, Kitten," Jack pressed his lips to her ears and whispered. "You would still be just as sweet."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Okay, now for those of you who wanted to see some real mushy … well, here's some temporary relievement. I will say that in the next chapter, you will be sadly disappointed and probably want to strangle me. Fortunately for me, I am not in your range! (laughs and goes to bed) HAHAHAHAHA!! You shan't figure out what's going on until tomorrow!! HAHAHAHA! Oh … and um, this actually is 8 pages in Bell MT font and size 11 so hahahahah! … I'd add the 'a' to the end but I'm too tired right now to fix it …

1. What is causing Riley's 'hallucination/visions'?

2. Does anyone want a chapter about Kat and Will's day?

3. What do you think will happen in the next chapter?

4. What the hell does the 'Highly recommend this story to others' do and where can you see if other people have recommended you?

5. Any ideas for future chapters … I might not use them but I still might.

6. Who is sending the girls back and forth and when will they do it next?


	23. Setting Off The Fireworks

COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTS

Heykyra13 Since you asked so nicely, I guess I can fit in an extra chapter just for you. I mean, you and Will have been getting real close lately … literally! It won't be as long as the other chapter but I think even you will approve! HAHAHA! I am the most evil writer of all times! (Mainly cuz I screw with your mind and baffle and turn the whole story upside down and inside out so that you have no fucking clue about what' really going on! Hee!)

END OF COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTS

_:ADDONS:_

Um, since I've never been to Spain or Barcelona, the places and names are fictional. Though, I've seen pictures of those trees and wells and hills and they are really gorgeous. Anyhow, Fountain Hill is fake … although, it sounds cool and any other place Kat and Will visit. Yes, this is a Kat/Will chapter. I know I've sorta ignored the couple but today, they will be our main focus! I like this couple better anyhow, they don't argue as much and they're not afraid to show each other how much they love one another. Will is so affectionate and Kat is just so sweet! Cheers!

* * *

**IMAGINARY REALITY**

_Chapter 23_

_Setting Off the Fireworks_

While Riley was busy with Jack and his weird personality change, the other two were on the other side of the town, walking up the Fountain Hill. It had only taken a couple minutes to get her dress and so they spent the rest of the day walking around the town.

Looking at some of buildings, Kat began to think about her own home, the apartment that she shared with Riley. It seemed so long ago that her and Riley were sitting at home, fighting over the last piece of pizza. She gave a long sigh, her shoulders slightly sagging.

"Katherine, are you feeling well?" Will paused by the well in the middle of town. His hand went instinctively to her forehead. "Maybe you should sit down and rest."

"No, I'm fine." Kat closed her eyes. "I just miss my home, that's all." She opened her eyes and smiled at Will. "And Will?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Katherine."

"Why not?" He looked down at her, his brown eyes questioning. "I think it's a very beautiful name."

"It just seems too … I don't know," she sighed. "I just never really liked it. Everyone just calls me Kat."

Will tilted his head, thinking. "Well, if you do not want me to call you Katherine," He bent his head close to her. "Then I shall respect your wishes, Kat."

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you look whenever you're being sweet?" Kat smiled as he blushed, introducing a new level of cuteness. She, herself, could feel tiny sparks on her cheeks. It was unusual for her to be so bold. Looking back up at him, she wondered if she would ever tire of gazing into his eyes.

"Oh, well then," Will, trying to get over his blushing-incident, stood up. "How about we take a rest at the top of Fountain Hill?" He extended his arm back to Kat, who took it with delight. "I'm sure that we will be able to see the whole ocean from the top."

"Really? Won't that be a site!" Kat murmured.

As they journeyed up the hill, they passed other people walking down. Some were kids with their kites, running as fast as they could down the hill. Kat grinned in spite of herself. _I feel like joining them._

An elderly couple saw them and smiled as they slowly made their way down the hill. They looked so happy, their hands firmly clasped and their eyes on each other. _Imagine living your whole life with one person and knowing that they'll always love you._

When they reached the top, Will let go of her hand. He walked over to a large oak tree and then glanced back at her. With a devilish grin, he took out a small knife and began carving into the tree.

"What are you doing, Will?"

She walked towards him. Her eyes danced with glee when she saw her name appear on the bark. _William + Katherine. Hmm, has a nice ring to it. _

"They say that when two people love each other, that they should carve their names into a tree so that their love can live forever." Smiling, he went to her and took her hand again.

"Do they?" Kat kept a teasing smirk on her face as she followed him to the tree. "Why don't you show me where these two are?"

"They're right here," He clasped her hands firmly, softly kissing her knuckles. Kat cast her eyes to the ground, suddenly unsure of what to say. Was this love, this weird feeling in her chest?

Silence, though sweet, seemed to last forever. No words escaped them. There was no need for them. His eyes told her all she needed to know. They sat under the tree, looking out to the ocean. The sun was beginning to set, sending its last rays over the hills.

As the wind calmly warned them of incoming night, the two sighed letting their breaths sweep away with the air. While Kat gazed at the crashing waves, Will's own eyes were stuck on a more radiant site.

It had been awhile since he had been so close to someone. Elizabeth had been his whole world for so long that it felt strange to care for someone else. Yet, here he was, sitting with a woman who confused and mystified him.

Her long hair rested tenderly on his shoulders and he heard her sigh. Breathing in the scent of lilacs reminded him of the first time he had seen her. He couldn't remember what dress she had been wearing or what color it was. But the one thing he did remember was that sweet smile of hers and the smell of lilacs as she walked by him.

Tilting his head down, he watched as her eyes began to close. How would life be in a year, in five years or in twenty? Would things be as simple as they were now? Would they be able to stand one another? He chuckled lightly, thinking of the times they would have together. He believed that even if they fought, if they disagreed, that they would be able to get through it.

She knew what kind of life he led. He knew that she would follow him to the edges of the world, helping him along any danger or aiding him on a treasure hunt. What kind of man wouldn't want that?

Glancing up into the sky, he watched as the stars winked into light, shimmering in the dark. He felt Kat stir next to him as she sat up to look at the stars.

"Wow, they're so many of them." She leaned her head against his chest, letting his hands wrap around her. _Don't think about his chest, don't think about his chest. Stop thinking about his chest! _Grinning in spite of herself, she looked up at him. "You know, when I was little, I tried to count all the stars but I would always lose count."

"I doubt that there is a man, or woman, alive who could count them all." He laughed, burying his face in her hair. "And maybe that means something."

"Like what?" Kat closed her eyes, adoring the touch of his face on her cheek. His voice was soft as he spoke into her ear.

"Perhaps if we knew everything, life would seem meaningless." A cold chill ran up the hill, causing a blustery breeze to thrust itself upon them. Kat shivered, her teeth clenched. "And perhaps we should get back to the _Pearl_. I'm sure we have enough supplies to have a small fire." He stood up and gave Kat his hand.

"I suppose you're right." Kat hoisted herself up and dusted off the dress. "Knowing Jack, he's probably off in some bar leaving Riley on the _Pearl_."

"Aye, lets get back quickly." Will took off his cape and handed it to Kat. "Here, this should keep you warm. I think there'll be a storm tonight."

The two set down the hill, hand in hand. Just as they stepped into town, heavy drops started to fall. People ran everywhere, trying to get out of the downpour. Will kept a firm grip on Kat, afraid she would get lost in the crowd.

"We're almost there," he shouted as they dashed down the streets. Kat merely nodded, only thinking of the warm bed she would crash into. Suddenly, they bumped into Riley. The two girls clung to each other for balance.

"Sorry!" Riley yelled, regaining her poise. "Have you guys seen Jack?"

"No," Will took her by the arm and led them out of the rain, under a small roof by an inn. The rain was coming down too hard to venture out into, Will decided. "But it'll be best for us if we wait here until the rain stops." He and Kat sat down on some barrels while Riley stood nearby.

"Riley, have you been looking for Jack all day?" Kat asked. "I thought you would just leave him in a pub or something."

"We were together for a little while but when it started to rain, he took off." Riley grumbled, clearly irritated.

"Oh, by the way, I love your dress."

"Thanks." She grabbed her black hair and wrung out the water. "So, did you guys have a good day?" Riley looked over at the two briefly before turning her gaze back to the streets.

"Well, we …" Kat began but a smile from Will stopped her. Before too long, their hands found each other and silence became sweet again.

_END OF 23_

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so this was only written for Kat since she was surprised about Jack and Riley's little mushy scene but let me tell you, that things aren't always as they appear. 


	24. The Calm Before The Storm

Heykyra13 … Thought you might like that part! Glad to know that you still approve and that you keep reading.

Erica Bertoli (American Drama)… My savvy commentor! You're funny (a good funny ) you're comment made me laugh so hard! Are you sure you don't want to know?

:ADDONS:

Alright, at first I wanted it to be in this first-person mode where Jack has this conversation with himself (like ch 18 "My Foolish Desire" which is Jack speaking … a little hint for those of you who didn't know and if you didn't, go back and read ch 18 again and maybe you'll see some hidden clues about what's gonna happen in the future) like a split-personality thing about what he saw but then that didn't work out very well and I was pressed for time. So, um … not a lot of people have been commenting lately. I hope that this chapter will bring back my old readers. Am I doing something wrong? Is it going too fast? Hmm … oh, and I'm trying out a new format so it doesn't look so messy. Remember, if you see a typo or a misspelled word, tell me so that I can fix it. Does anyone really read anything up here? Damnit, why doesn't it keep the font changes?

* * *

**IMAGINARY REALITY**

_Chapter 24_

_The Calm Before The Storm_

* * *

_You can't keep her. _

Opening his eyes, Jack groaned. His head pounded like a thousand cannons. Blinking his eyes, Jack sat up and looked around. What had happened? He glanced down and noticed that he was sitting in a bush next to some sort of oak tree.

"Where's Riley? What in hells teeth am I doing here?" He tried standing up. Knees buckling under him, his eyes widened and he fell back to the ground. What was wrong with him? He felt almost … drugged?

"Riley! No! Wait!"

Hold on a bloomin' minute! Someone was making a move on his girl! He had better do something! Jack grabbed a low branch and heaved himself on the trunk. Trying to keep a steady balance, he inched his way around the huge tree. Whoever this guy was, he was about to find himself one nut short!

"Please, don't leave!"

Jack opened his mouth to comment but suddenly found that he had no voice. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he tried to make some sort of noise. _Davy Jones, someone's stolen my voice! _

"I won't leave you, Jack."

_She better as hell not! _Jack felt his legs stiffening up. Breathing was becoming hard and his arms felt like lead. Slowly, his body was succumbing to the drugs. Even his vision was becoming blurry. It must be because as soon as his eyes rounded over to the large fountain—

_What am I doing over there? _

"It is not the clothes that make you look beautiful."

Jack sat there, his mind reeling. How could this be? He was sitting here and yet, he was standing there just ten feet away. Looking closer, he could tell that he was wearing the same clothing as him and with the same hairstyle. Someone was over there, with his Riley, pretending to be him? Why would they do that?

"It is you that makes you beautiful."

_Damnit, girl! Wake up! You're being bloody duped by … me! _Jack couldn't believe it! His brown eyes blinked rapidly, not realizing that his sight was getting fuzzy. _They're so close! She has to realize that that's not me, she has to! _

It angered him to see their shadows melt into one another, their images becoming one. How dare that man take advantage of her! He was supposed to be standing there with her in his arms. He was supposed to be the one telling her how beautiful she was, how special to him she was.

_How can she not notice,_ he thought trying to stand up again. Leaning against the tree, he breathed out heavily. _The bloody girl must be drugged too. _As he stood fully straight, the drugs temporarily rushed down and returned his vision to him. When it did, he wished he had never been given sight.

There she was, looking up at him. Her eyes, heated with passion, sparked in the sun. She had never looked at him in that way. Whoever this imposter was, he was getting a reaction out of Riley that Jack had never gotten out of anyone.

Arms that had stretched out to smack him were now draped across this man's chest. Her fingers that clawed him now clutched desperately to this man. The body that had stayed so far away from him was now tucked in a warm embrace of another. Their heads touched and their eyes closed and Jack could sense something happening. Something that he wished, for all the gold he possessed, he could stop.

"Like a rose by any other name, Kitten, you would still be just as sweet."

Jack sank to the ground, overwhelmed by the pounding in his head and in his chest. The words cut and the smile on her face engraved the wounds. He ripped his head away from the sight, afraid to look any longer.

_There's nothin' wrong here, just a stupid little lass. _He sighed, trying to push out the feelings that he swore he would never have. He, a pirate? In love? Surely not. It would be so ridiculous that … that …

Raindrops trickled down his face, itching him as they fell. Not able to swat them away, he just watched them. Just like he had watched Riley, he had let her get away. But did it matter? Of course not. He was a pirate. This is what pirates do. They get a lass, seduce them, make a scene so that she will never forget you, then dash off like a dream and then onto the next girl.

_Should have told her … after she came back … after the virus … _His eyes slowly closed. Perhaps, when he wakes up, this will all be a nightmare from drinking too much rum. He'll probably be down below deck in some hammock with Riley sleeping behind him, the comb still in her hand.

And she'll wake up, smiling. Then, for that one moment, he could pretend that she was his. That he would be the only one to hold her, to touch her. Her lips and her eyes would be for him alone. _Just for a moment._

"Jack? Jack, where are you going?"

Her voice rang out, like a sheep would for its shepherd. She was calling for him. But what good could he do? He couldn't even get up to answer her. To tell her that everything was all right.

A shadow stepped in front of him and then bent down. Jack couldn't see the face but he recognized the hat. _My hat! That bloody ass stole my hat!_

"This is yours so I'm returning it."

It was a familiar voice yet undistinguishable. Jack tried straining his eyes to get a better look but his head reeled in pain. He immediately shut them, groaning. Feeling the hat being placed back on his head, Jack could only wonder about the intentions of this man. But what he said next sent fears through his body.

"You don't win this time, Captain Jack Sparrow. You can't keep her by your side when you're flaunting with other women, now can you? I'm not a man of many truths but this is one; Riley belongs to the man who would wait an eternity for her. For this moment, you are not that man. If you love her, protect her. Don't let her fall."

The man stood up and walked away, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts. As the rain came down harder, it became difficult to hear anything. He soon closed his eyes and drifted into his dreams.

He dreamed of sailing on the ocean with Will and Elizabeth … Dreamed of the island that he been deserted upon … Of becoming rich and living the rest of his days alone … Finding Riley and Kat … holding Riley

And in all of these dreams and adventures, one thought never left him. It plagued him and changed his dreams to nightmares.

_You can't keep her. _

* * *

End of Chapter 24

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, not the whole 8 pages I was looking for but still a good 4! And, oh yes! I know, I'm so wicked! Betchya never saw that one coming. Of course, except Kat, of which I had told … after giving her major hints. Yeah, you say you're so smart! ' Please don't hit me … you should curse me … as soon as you find another one besides "grr-ness". : ) Aren't I such an evil villain? 


	25. The Eye Of The Storm

_COMING SOON_

Tired of the same old fluffy romance?

Sink your blade into the new addition of the Shinra Library

A darker side to the _Pirates of the Caribbean _

PROMISES FROM THE DEAD

You'll be dying to know the end

* * *

COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTORS

**HeyKyra13 … **No, not the chocolate! Fine! I retaliate! No more secrets for you! Not that I would tell you any … any more that is (tapes Kat's mouth shut) and don't be telling none of my secrets!

**American Drama … **Confusion is always the first impulse people get after reading my stories. The whole dead-Jack thing will be talked about again soon. Change the future? No, it wasn't them (big hint there). I'm glad you liked reading about Kat/Will. Why (cuz I'm curious)? We all want to smack imaginary people so don't feel bad!

**Li'l Red Bandana …** Yes, on both points. Yah, I have a smart fan! Glad to know that I still interest my old readers.

**Victoria87 …** You are most definitely forgiven for forgetting. I think it's probably worse if the author forgets more than the reader. Heh, betchya had a lot of catching up to do. Hope you like it still!

* * *

**:ADD-ONS:**

Chapters 22-26 are sort of all linked together (if that makes sense). Hope you people stay along for the crafty and crazy ride. Basically, the little plot is that there's this storm brewing and it's … let's just say, "causing" strange things to happen

_**IMAGINARY REALITY**_

Written By Celeste Shinra 

**Chapter 25:** The Eye of the Storm 

The rain finally had begun to let up and Will led the girls to the _Pearl_. When they got there, they threw themselves in the captain's cabin and locked the door. Turning around, Will checked on Kat.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure, just a little wet," Kat smiled, nodding.

"What in hell are you talking about?" Riley stormed over to them, hands on her hips. "I am completely drenched!"

"Actually, now that you mention it," Kat raised an eyebrow, reached her hand over and fingered the soft fabric. The fine silk on Riley's dress was almost see-through. "You are soaked. Where were you? The ocean?"

"It doesn't matter where I was!" Riley wrenched the dress from Kat's hand, blushing furiously. Kat raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Fine."

Will scratched the top of his head, a little embarrassed. "Um, should I leave? I mean, so that you two can properly dress yourselves?"

"Thanks, Will." Kat grinned. Stepping forward, she planted a quick kiss on his cheek. He lowered his eyes but had a small smile on his face. Glancing back up at her, he took her hand and laid his own kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Will nodded to Riley and then walked out of the cabin, closing the door behind him.

"Now then," Kat went over to the bed and sat down. She patted the spot next to her. "Come over and tell me what you and Jack did!"

"There's nothing to tell." Riley snorted, crossing her arms.

"Then he didn't take you anywhere?"

"We went to this garden that was in town." Riley sighed. Even though she hadn't wanted to talk about it, she knew that Kat would find out sooner or later what had happened. Sitting down next to her friend, she began to tell her about what Jack had said and then how he had disappeared. How she had tried looking for him but had gotten lost. "For all I know, he probably went to a saloon or bar or whatever they call it here."

"Oh come on! The guy practically says that he loves you and that's not good enough?" Kat knocked Riley softly on the head. "Hello! Is this Riley here? Or am I speaking to some alien?"

"Quit the hitting! I'm me!"

"Yeah? The Riley I know wouldn't keep worrying about how Jack felt."

"But how can I be sure?" Riley grabbed a pillow and threw it to the floor. "I want to be 100 sure that he'll only love me and not go after any other girl. I need to know, Kat!" She shut her eyes, hating the way she felt. It wasn't like she didn't trust Jack, she just needed proof.

"Maybe if you explained to him what you were feeling then perhaps—"

"What about you and Will?" Riley interrupted.

"What about us?" Suddenly, Kat began to laugh. "Wow, I never thought I'd actually say that and have it be true."

"Okay, so how did you guys work it out?"

"There wasn't really anything to work out. We just knew that we felt something and we knew that we wanted to be together." Kat sighed. "I know it sounds simple but it actually was a lot harder to talk about when we were talking about it. Will kept on stumbling over all his words, it was so cute!"

"Well, I guess that if you can find a man to put up with you, then it should be a cinch for me!" Riley smiled as Kat blushed, followed by an angry retort. She was glad that Kat and Will had worked it out. They really did match up together perfectly. Will didn't have to compromise his piracy and Kat didn't have to worry about wearing dresses and corsets all the time.

"You're the one with the temper! Not me!" Kat shoved a pillow in Riley's face but was disappointed when Riley put up her own pillow in defense.

"Yah, and so what? That just makes me irresistible! Hey!"

"It's irresistible not to hit you!" Kat laughed as Riley fell backward.

"Hey, we better be careful in these dresses." Riley got up and quickly began taking her clothes off. "I don't want to mess these up. They could be worth thousands in our time."

"Um, sure. Whenever we get back to our time. Riley, do you need some help with that?" Kat watched as Riley tried to lift the dress above her head but was having difficulty along the way. "Do you know that you look like a mushroom with that dress on your head?"

"Just help me get it off! And stop laughing! This isn't funny! Ow! I think the zipper has some of my hair! Kat! I'm serious! Stop laughing!"

* * *

It was well past midnight when the girl's finally settled down. The candle's were blown out and there was a gentle sound of feet running across the floorboards. Then, a sleepy silence crept over the _Pearl_. Confident that all was quiet, Will crept past the cabin and down the plank toward the dock. It wouldn't be too long before he found Jack and when he did, he was about to give him a piece of his mind.

* * *

_Jack ……_

Riley? Is that you, luv?

_Jaaaaack … … _

I'm right here. No need to shout.

_CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!_

Now that's more like it! Try it again but with a little less anger.

"Jack, what kind of mess have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Eh?

"Honestly, if you don't stop all this nonsense than you're going to end up more alone than you've ever been in your entire life!"

Jack cracked open his eyes and found a very pissed off Will in front of him. He slowly sat up, keeping an eye on Will. "You ain't going to give me a lecture, are ye?"

"Do you have any idea what's happening to you?"

"No, but I have a funny feeling that you do." Jack's knees gave way below him. He steadied himself against the tree.

"You have a beautiful woman right in front of you and if you don't start being a gentleman and respecting her, than you're going to lose her!"

Suddenly, Jack's arm whipped out and grabbed Will by the shirt. He pulled him close and shook him a bit. "It was you, wasn't it! You were the one who drugged me!" His grip loosened as another headache came pounding.

"What are you talking about? Let go of me!" Will pushed his fist into Jack's chest and stepped back.

"You might have looked like me and she might have fallen for it but I didn't! Impersonating a pirate is an unforgivable crime, especially when it involves that pirate's lass!" Jack sank against the tree, unable to keep his balance. Where were these headaches coming from? Hell?

Will shook his head. What kind of excuse was that? "You have to take some responsibility for your own mistakes, Jack." Will glared at him but was surprised when the great pirate captain fell to the ground with a loud thump. "Jack? Jack!"

Will bent down and turned Jack over. Feeling Jack's forehead, he frowned. He could see the sweat trickling down Jack's face. Something was very wrong and whatever it was, wasn't slowing down. Heaving Jack's arm around his neck, he started dragging him back to the _Pearl_.

* * *

Around four in the morning, there was a small knock on the cabin door. Kat, peeking an eye open, glared at it sleepily. Thinking that she had just imagined it, she closed her eyes and tried to sneak back into dreamland. A louder knock, more urgent, jolted her into a sitting position. She felt Riley stir next to her.

"Whoever is knocking is going to die," she murmured before turning on her side and falling back to sleep. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Kat? It's me. I need to talk to you. Now!"

"Will?" Kat grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. As soon as she opened the door, Will grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out. "Will, this isn't exactly the time. I'm really tired and I just want to warn you that I get cranky when I'm tired and … where are we going?"

Will didn't say anything as he led her down below the deck and into the small rooms where the crew usually slept. The whole thing was rather unnerving and the thought of being in a dark room with Will was making her very nervous. Was she really ready to go to the next level with him? Sure, they had kissed but it had never been on the lips. Or was it the other thing? She definitely wasn't ready for that yet!

"Um, Will? I think I should go back to bed. My bed, of course. Cuz I wouldn't want to sleep in your bed. Well, not really but—"

"Here."

"Here?" Kat could feel his grip on her tighten. He turned to look at her and the light from the candle cast a shadow over his face. If she wasn't so worried about what would happen after, she would have kissed him again because he was so darn cute! "Now may not be the time to 'that' here."

"It's Jack."

"Why are you bringing Jack into this?"

"There's something wrong with him and I don't know what to do."

"I've been thinking the same thing about Riley. But you know, Jack's just the way that Jack is gonna be."

"No, that's not what I meant." Will pointed to the bed in the corner. "I found him in a garden in the middle of town. Took me hours to find him." Kat followed Will's gaze and gasped. She rushed to Jack's side and lifted her hand to his forehead.

"He's burning up!"

"That's the way I found him. Before he passed out, he accused me of drugging him." Will turned around and grabbed a small bowl from the table. "Here are some wet cloths. They've helped keep the fever down."

"Thanks." She took the cloth that was on his head and replaced it, putting the other in the bowl. Jack's eyes fluttered open and then slowly closed again. "His breathing is slowing down. Either he's falling asleep or he's going into a coma. I don't know what happened to him so I can't be sure."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Usually, I'd say that we need to take him to a doctor but the medicine in this time aren't good at all."

"In this time?" Will asked, tilting his head. "What do you mean?"

"Uh, well, you know." Kat realized her mistake and tried to cover it up. "I just meant that in this time and age, you just can't trust the doctors as much as you used to." She swallowed the huge lump in her throat. "Because you know, they use all those weird tools and stuff. Plus, I'm sure that there aren't a lot of doctors who would take a pirate in. Especially one wanted by the Commodore."

"You're right, as usual." Will placed his hand over Kat's and smiled. She tried not to look too smug but couldn't help smirk. Now, why couldn't Riley just agree with that?

Uh-oh.

"What are we going to tell Riley?"

"I don't think we should tell her yet." Will took his hand off Kat's. He looked around nervously. "He probably drank too much. We shouldn't worry her."

"But what if he doesn't get better?" Kat looked at Jack.

"We'll see how he is in a day. Then, if he's still not well, we can tell her then. There's not much we can do but wait."

"Wait for Jack to get better or for Riley to figure out what's going on?"

"Both."

* * *

_My beloved and my despair_

_You can't keep her_

_My foolish desire _

_You're going to lose her _

_My Achilles Heel_

_She doesn't belong to you_

_My past and my future_

_

* * *

_

The following morning, just around nine, Will came down to Jack's room. Kat had stayed with him through the night, trying to keep the fever down. Still, they didn't want Riley to know just yet. So the plan was simple. Will would switch places with Kat and watch Jack while Kat would go in the cabin and lay down next to Riley. Since she never woke up until eleven, it was a safe bet that she wouldn't figure out anything. Patting Kat on the shoulder, Will let her know he was there. She gave a small sigh and stretched out her arms.

"His fever has gone down a tiny bit so at least we know it isn't too serious." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Plus, I've been thinking about what you said."

"About what?" Will asked as he set down a bag of food on the table. He hoped that Riley wouldn't notice any food was missing remembering the time Jack had eaten all sweets. Riley had tied him to the mast with a big sign over his head that read 'the idiot that ate my food'.

"About what Jack told you. About someone drugging him."

"He didn't say someone drugged him. He only accused me of drugging him." He reminded her. She gave him a weird look.

"Right, which basically insinuates that _somebody_ drugged him." She rubbed her head. "If that's true, the fever is probably just a side-effect. It'll wear off."

"Even if it does, you better get upstairs. Keep Riley in a good mood and out of the kitchen." He heard Kat laugh. "Why is this so funny? This is serious. I don't want to be the one tied to the mast with a sign over my head."

"Don't worry. I'll keep her occupied." Kat got up and kissed Will briefly on the nose. "Have I told you lately how cute you are when you're worried?"

Will's head shot up. There was a look of unsurity and confusion but when that blush crossed his face, Kat was sure he had gotten the message. She wrapped her arms around him, loving his salty ocean smell. He pulled her closer to him.

"And you look lovely no matter what you do," he whispered teasingly in her ear. He felt her face heat up and smiled. It was hard to frown when he was around her. "Now you better get going."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Kat squeezed his hand before she walked out. As she walked up the stairs, she began to wish that Riley had the same benefit of the doubt that she had. If only she and Jack would stop beating around the bush and realize how much they cared for each other. She shook her head of the tiring thoughts as she entered the cabin.

"Riley? You up yet? I made blueberry pancakes!" When there was no answer, Kat was confident that her friend was asleep. She closed the door without so much as a squeak and then tip-toed her way to the bed.

Not that she had had any doubts. It was a rare occasion when Riley actually got up before ten. She settled down into the bed as quietly as possible. Even though she knew that she would have to watch Riley in only a few hours, it still wasn't her fault when her head hit the pillow and she fell instantly asleep.

**End of Chapter 25**

**

* * *

**

**:AUTHOR'S NOTE: **(CHAPTER 26: The Storm Rages On) I got bored the otherday and decided to look through all of my reviews. You people are all too funny! I practically laughed at every single one. Here are my full comments on my reviewers …(I think all of them are girls but if you're a guy that's okay and just correct me)

**_HeyKyra13 _ **You're nuts and my biggest fan since you've read all of my other stuff. You're basically with me on all of my Riley/Kat adventures. I'll try and work on that LOTR one and HP. Do you want Draco, Ron, or Harry? You can't have Sirius. I already have someone planned on that one.

**_Latanya _** The name just rocks and screams 'mystery legend'. May I have permission to use your name in one of my stories?

**_Mizzy _** The fact that you said that updates were your friend was just too hilarious. It gave me a warm fuzzy!

**_CluelessPatty _**I luv how you used so many capitals. It was like 'hey, pay attention over here'. There should be more capitalization!

**_Jess _** Plain and such a sweet name! You mentioned that my story should be the sequel to POTC. Hmm, good idea. Only, I better be the one playing Riley! JACK'S MINE! Well, I guess I can share …

**_PuckEroyJoic _**Didn't get the name but that's cool. Some things aren't supposed to be understood. My lengthy commentor. I always luved reading yours cuz it was long and always something funny!

**_JackSparrow'sOnlyLove _**Short, sweet, and to the point! You gave me this award/poem and I thought it was like the coolest thing in the world. Everyone should read it. I can't remember what chapter it is though but go look for it! The award made me purrrrrrrrrrrr!

**_LoneGunGirl88 _**Your name totally gave me inspiration goose bumps! I wrote a poem about it. I'll post it a link to it so you can see if you like it.

**_BubbaAteMySocks _**At first, the name didn't make sense but when I figured it out, I couldn't stop laughing! OMG, I couldn't even say it without laughing! It was really cute!

**_Soccerchic91588 _**I luv playing soccer especially with the guys cuz they think you can't play since you're a girl and then when they find out that you're kicking their butts, it's too late! WORLD DOMINATION! Ahem, sorry about that … anyhow, I'm uber glad that you enjoyed all the twists and turns. I'll put some more in for you!

**_Completeopposites _**Here's a big fan of POTC. I always wondered why you chose that name. What kind of opposites were thinking of? Good name though, very clever!

**_Moralinde _**Your name sounds like it's from London, Europe, or somewhere like that. May I use your name in one of my fanfics? I think you're one of the few who liked the mind-games.

**_Anachanta _**Another awesome and cunning name! The whole PJ thing being in style was something I made up but ever since you made that comment, I've been wearing mine almost everywhere. Of course, within reason. Permission to use your name in fanfics?

**_BlackCat69 _**KITTIES KICK ASS! I mean, cat's rule! Your name was like all mysterious and alluring. My own black cat is laying on my arm so that it's difficult to type. It's her favorite resting place …

**_SparrowPheonix _**I think you wrote a fanfic that I liked and reviewed. It was really good, that's all I remember. I have to reread it again now. It took me awhile to figure that Sparrow was Jack.

**_Roberta _**You made the 'greatest' comment! Alright! Uber kudos for me! I'm glad that I have been deemed worthy of your comment! SWEET!

**_LadyNicholePotter _**I am still simply amazed that a Harry Potter fan would read my POTC fic. The name always made me stop and feel all regal.

**_Victoria87 _**Joined the force around the later parts. Glad you told not to stop writing. I almost gave up cuz I was so stuck about where to go! Now, I'm all pumped!

**_AmericanDrama _**A new recruit and is too cute for words. Well, I probably could put you into words … delightful, comical, and fascinating! Eh? Eh?

**_Aisha _**The anti-anticipation fan. I'll give you that. A lot of people don't like suspense (coughs 'kyra') and I don't really like it when I'm watching movies and I don't know what's happening. But still! The name sounds like an angelic sort of nature.

**_LilRedBandana _**You use 'uber' and you got me to use it. Hope that's okay! I instantly took a liking to your name since it gives me the image of a small little farm. I uber luv bandanas!

**_PheobeSparrow _**And yet another Jack luver! (honestly, how can you not?) The name really sounds good together. I think you wrote a fanfic that I liked. I'll have to check.

**_PugsMom _**This is my Grammy! I finally convinced her to get an account here. I already miss you and I hope that you read the rest of the chapters. I felt so bad. She read the 1st chapter and didn't know how to go to the other chapters so she thought that was it. Aww, I felt uber bad! Can't wait until she finally starts to write!

Well, that's everyone so far. All of my savvy commentors who make me laugh and smile every time they jot their two-cents in. Man, you guys need a reward for being so dedicated to my story. I drew some Jack and Will, Kat and Riley pics so if you want them, just email me, and I can send them to you. I'll try and personalize it for you so tell me what kind of stuff you want in the picture. Just let me know!

LUV YOU ALL!


	26. The Storm Rages On

IMPORTANT: THE COMPUTER I'M USING AT THE MOMENT DOESNT HAVE ALL THE NECESSARY STUFF TO DO THE ITALICS AND CENTER ALIGNMENT THINGS SO IF SOMETHING IS WRONG PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN FIX IT LATER (WHEN I HAVE A BETTER COMPUTER)

* * *

**IMAGINARY REALITY**

_Written By Celeste Shinra_

**Chapter 26: The Storm Rages On**

* * *

Riley opened one eye lazily and shifted to her right. The light was so dim outside that it was hard to say if it was daybreak or nightfall. She closed her eyes and snuggled back into the covers. There was a far off distant rattling of rain but it sounded so far away that Riley wondered if she was hearing it at all.

"Here is where … inside you'll find …oh, please no flash…thank you … let's move on …" A monotone voice came from the window. There was a scratchy sound of scurrying feet and low excited voices.

"Weird." Riley sat up and went to the window above their bed. She pushed it open and instead of the open ocean, there was a tall white wall. At first, she was confused but a few seconds later, it kicked in. "We're back!"

Snapping the window shut, she twisted around and shook Kat ferociously. As she did, she noticed how their surroundings had changed. Below her, the pillows were flat as boards, covered in dirt. The wood was rotting and the blankets that were covering them were tattered and full of moths. "Oh, gross!" Riley immediately kicked them off. This caused Kat to sit up with a cross look.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to—" Kat began but Riley's hand covered her mouth. Her voice was muffled and she pushed herself away from Riley. "What do you think y—" Riley covered her mouth again but this time Kat let out an aggravated scream. "Stop it!"

"You stop it, you moron! Take a look around! We're back!" Riley hissed.

"We're what …?" Kat looked behind her. She fell out of the bed in shock. Then, she frowned. "We were supposed to go to France. Who keeps doing this? Always whisking us away! I swear, when I find out who's doing this ..."

"Don't you mean 'if we find out'?" Riley added, getting off the bed. Going to the door, she peeked out through the tiny cracks. "Okay, it doesn't look like anyone's out there. C'mon."

"Where are we going?" Kat followed her friend out of the cabin and onto the deck.

"Anywhere but here. If we get caught, we'll be in big trouble." Riley went to the stern and grabbed a rope. She went back to Kat and told her to tie it somewhere. "I'm going to find some more rope. That one alone won't get us down." She disappeared below deck.

Sighing, Kat went to the ship's mast and fastened the rope tightly around it. She really wanted to know what was going on. Usually Riley would have some sort of clue but this time, both were clueless. She tugged on the rope, making sure it was fastened, and then turned around to get Riley.

"W-Will?" Kat stammered, her eyes widened in surprise. Did he go through time with them or was this just a dream? Although, if this was a dream, she would be in Hawaii. "What are you doing here?"

"I think we should worry more about where here is." Will raised his eyebrows, casting nervous glances at the museum walls.

Riley came up behind him, her eyes mirroring Kat's. "Holy shit, what are you doing here?" Riley asked, hands on her hips and a rope coiled around her shoulder.

"I already asked him that, Riley." Kat commented dryly.

"What about Sparrow? Is he here too?" Riley cast a suspicious glance to Will who was grinning sheepishly.

"He's sleeping below, for the moment." Will pointed down the stairs.

"Can you carry him?" Riley asked. Will nodded and went back down the stairs. Then, Riley looked at Kat and tossed her the coiled rope." Here, tie that to the end of the one you have." She went to the edge of the Pearl, judging the distance to the ground. Turning around with a worried frown, "With those two around, it's going to be hard to be inconspicuous so we better hurry."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Kat commented back with a smile.

* * *

Three hours later and Kat was about to blow her top. Riley had been right about one thing. It was hard to be inconspicuous with Jack and Will around. Almost every girl they passed by either asked for their autograph or immediately latched themselves onto them. If one more girl touched Will, Kat was going to scream and shove the girl into the nearest wall.

Resting anywhere was out of the picture. Somehow, the storm had followed them into the future, spilling buckets upon buckets in the streets. Angry black clouds hovered dangerously low and there wasn't a streak of light anywhere.

One thing Kat and Riley agreed on was that this was no ordinary storm. Something or someone was causing it. Why it was happening and for what purpose didn't worry them as much as how long it would keep going. Kat almost expected a tornado to start or a hurricane to blow through the town. The quickest they got to their apartment, the better. Anyone who saw the two pirates was jeopardizing their plan.

Of course, it would help if they did have a plan.

Nevertheless, Kat was sure that if they did, it was being jeopardized.

"Okay, up the stairs!" Riley growled as she helped Will carry Jack up the stairs to their apartment.

Why did they have to insist on getting the second floor? The rain was making them all grumpy and the wind was biting through their thin clothing. Just walking around was tiring, not to mention difficult.

"Careful, Will!" Riley shouted. "The stairs are going to be slippery!"

"Riley, we have company!" Kat ran up the stairs to join the other three. Her red hair looked like wet silk draped over her shoulders. The pajamas she had worn to bed hadn't exactly been the best choice she had made. Crossing her arms tightly over her chest, she tried to keep what little warmth she could.

"Where? Who? Why?" Riley glanced cautiously over her shoulder, her black hair whipping sharply. "Uh-oh, college girls!" She turned her attention back to Jack and hurried her pace. "Faster! Before they see us!"

"I am going as fast as I can!" Will angrily shouted.

"Well, go faster!" Riley snapped, her eyes narrowing.

"Why does it matter if they see us?" he asked, stopping in front of their door, waiting for Kat to unlock it.

"In case you hadn't noticed, you're not in your own world anymore!" Riley all but shoved the two men into the apartment and not a moment too soon. As soon as they shut and locked their door, there were two knocks on it.

"Crap, Riley, what are we gonna do?" Panicking, Kat started pushing Will into the hallway. "We can't exactly hide them!"

"Um … lemme think. Lemme think!" Riley paced in front of the door, hands behind her back. Glancing nervously to the sleeping Jack on the couch, she wondered how she was going to get herself out of this one.

"Riley? Kat?" A small voice called out. "We know you're in there!"

"Oh great! We don't just get any college girls! We get the ones who actually know who we are!" Riley slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Who is it?" Kat shouted from the hallway. She had convinced Will to stay hidden in the bathroom. Her bedroom had been an option but the temptation would have been too great.

"It's Ed and George."

"Big uh-oh." Kat whipped her head around the corner, frowning. "If they find out about Will and Jack, it'll be all over the school."

"As long as they didn't see us getting them inside we're good." Riley began covering Jack with pillows, blankets and anything else she could grab.

"We know you're in there, Kat! We just want to meet your new boyfriends!" another friendly voice exclaimed. Riley could hear the two girls scurrying to get a peak through the window on the door.

"Great. How do we explain this?" Kat asked, her eyes scanning the room for some possible answer.

"I don't know but we might as well let them in. They're not going to leave until we do." Riley sighed and unlocked the door. Soon, two excited girls burst through the door, crashing into Riley and landing on the floor.

"Hey, Riley! What's up!" Ed, whose real name was Jessica, chirped joyously as she helped Riley up. She had brown nutmeg hair that hung loosely around her back and chocolate brown eyes that were filled with eagerness. Her bright yellow raincoat had raindrops falling to the floor but she looked happy enough. She took a step back and shook her hands out. "Oh wow, you're soaked. What have you guys been up to?"

"Oh, nothing's up. Just cleaning up around the house." Kat put in, picking up a broom as proof.

"You? Clean?" George raised an eyebrow and laughed. She had short curly red hair and green eyes. Though she was Kat's cousin, she was completely different in attitude. Beauty queen by nature, George always tried to get her younger cousin into fashion. Her big, bulky blue raincoat still seemed to make her look glamorous. "Wow, who knew? Need some help?"

"Uh, no we got the whole cleaning thing covered. We just had some trouble cleaning the bathroom. The pipes burst." Riley grabbed a towel and rubbed her hair. "So, what brings you guys here?" Riley asked, eyeing the two girls.

"What do you mean 'why are we here'?" Ed tilted her head. "Don't you remember the Beach Festival we're supposed to be playing at this weekend? You haven't forgotten it, have you?"

"The Beach Festival? Oh no, of course not!" Dropping the towel on the counter, Riley scratched her head and grinned uneasily. "We wouldn't forget that, now would we, Kat?"

"Never! I would never forget …well, maybe for a tiny second," Kat admitted, staring at her shoes.

"You forgot?" George pouted, a sad forlorn look in her eyes. Kat immediately ran over and patted her head. "Only for a tiny bit, George. Don't be sad!" Kat hugged her cousin, hoping that her puppy eyes would disappear. She wished she could explain but something told her that it wouldn't exactly be the wisest thing to do.

"Eww, you're wet!" George pushed away from Kat, laughing.

"Oh sorry about that." Kat grabbed the towel Riley had used and started drying herself off.

"I can't believe you guys! We're performing in three days and you forgot about it!" Ed shouted, her smile replaced by a grim line. "How could you possibly forget about the most exciting event in your entire life?"

"We just got distracted, Ed. We'll start rehearsing tonight, okay?" Riley began shoving the two girls out the door. "How about we meet you at the Angel Café tonight at 5, hmm?"

"Okay, but you better be on time!" Smiling again, Ed let Riley push her out the door. With a smirk, she added, "Oh and bring your boyfriends along too!" Ed waved and started down the stairs, ignoring the death glare Riley was giving her.

"Yeah, I'd like to meet them. I bet they're really cute!" George gave a cute wink, waved goodbye and hurried to meet Ed down the stairs.

When the two were gone, Riley bolted the door. Sliding down the wall, she gave a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was quick but painful." She laughed, letting her nerves settle down.

"Am I allowed to ask what that was about?" Will came down the hallway, hands in his pockets.

"Just some odd friends of ours." Kat came over and hugged Will, a big smile on her face. "Have I told you lately how awesomely cute you are?"

"You told me last night but you have my permission to say it again," Will wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. Their foreheads met and they let their lips brush lightly.

"Get a room!" Riley teased, tossing a pillow at Kat's head. Kat turned around and caught it easily, throwing it back at Riley. The force made Riley fall back onto the couch. Kat laughed as Riley's legs shot up.

"Hey! Bloody hell!" was Jack's muffled reply. His own head shot up and then glanced over at Riley's legs. Looking down, he gave a pleased grin. "Oh, hello, luv. What you doin down there?"

Will and Kat rushed to Jack's side, both happy to see him awake. Kat ran her hand over his forehead, checking his fever and Will tested for his pulse. Jack gave them both a weird look.

"Eh, what are you doin', Will?" Jack asked. He then looked down at himself and patted his shirt. "And why am I drenched?"

"Oh, just making sure you were alright, Jack." Kat said sweetly, removing her hand from his head. "It looks like you're fine." Then, Kat went over to the window, pushing the curtains out of the way. "And the storm hasn't let up. We had to carry you in the rain. You sleep like the dead but like I said, you're fine now."

"Why wouldn't he be fine?" Riley moved her legs and stood up, brushing herself off. It was clear that she was still mad at Jack and wasn't about to let him off too easily.

There was an awkward silence that followed. Kat left the window and walked over to the couch. Clearly, something happened between Jack and Riley the night before. Then, Jack had disappeared in the rain. Kat wasn't sure what happened then but someone obviously wanted him out of the way. She didn't know what to say and the only other thing she could think of was to make up something. And since no one was too eager to say what was on his or her minds, Kat spoke up.

"I mean, after what happened to Jack the other night … you know, getting beat up and knocked out by those guards." Kat jerked her thumb to Will. "It's amazing that Will found him in one piece."

"He was in a fight?" Riley instantly went to Jack's side, kneeling on the floor in front of him. "Why didn't you yell for me? I could have helped you!"

"I was … eh, a little immobile at the moment." Jack looked up at Kat and Will for an answer but both shrugged. Did they know what happened? Did they know that there was a Jack-imposter? Something told Jack that even if they did, Riley didn't. Perhaps not telling her would be the wisest thing. "I didn't want you to get hurt, luv."

"Sparrow, you idiot." Riley said softly, reaching for his hand. She let her eyes run up to his face and there was a look of relief in his eyes. What caused it, she didn't know. It almost made her want to question him further.

"Well, if we have that problem out of the way," Kat sat on the arm of the couch, her hands firmly placed behind her. "I say we have bigger things to worry about."

"What is it?" Will placed his fists on the side of the couch, leaning forward.

"Hold on, where are we? This ain't the Pearl!" Jack stood up suddenly, careful not push Riley over. He walked away from the couch and tripped over a blanket. There was a resounding thud and a small moan.

"Yeah, that's the problem." Kat brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh as she glanced over her shoulder at Jack. "We're not in your time."

"Well who's bloody time are we in?" Jack groggily stood up, hand clutching his sore nose.

"Ours." Riley stated plainly as if it was completely obvious. She collapsed onto the couch, arms sprawled around her. "We're from the future, savvy?"

"The … future?" Will let the word slide out of his mouth. He felt unsure and very nauseous. Looking behind him and then to the living room and then to the kitchen, Will wished that they had never left the Pearl.

"Will, I wanted to tell you but I don't know, it didn't really sound like something you would believe." Kat took his hand and tried to make him look her in the eye. Would he be mad? Maybe she should have told him sooner. Dipping her face down to her chest, she started to feel tears spread over her eyes.

"No, I'm sure you did the right thing." Will lifted her chin up with a grin. "Don't worry about it, Kat. We're here together and that's all that matters, right?"

"Right!" quickly wiping the small tears away, Kat felt foolish for thinking that Will would be disappointed in her. "Well, I guess since that's out of the way, what do you think we should do now, Riley?" She turned around to face her friend only to find that Riley wasn't there. "Riley? Where are you?"

A hard thud from the kitchen made her swing her head around. Will burst into laughter and Kat smiled with a humorous twinkle in her eye. Jack was rubbing his forehead, glaring at the sliding glass door in front of him.

"Who's bloody bright idea was it to make a door out of glass, huh?" Jack took a step back and leaned against the fridge. Riley shook her head and handed an icepack for his nose.

"If you had been listening to me you wouldn't have walked into it," Riley blamed, clicking her tongue. "Tsk, tsk, you're going to have a big bump tomorrow."

While Jack complained about how cold the icepack was and Riley explaining that that was how it was supposed to be, Will and Kat laughed at how ridiculous they sounded. Glancing from her friend and the pirate captain, Kat decided that maybe being back in their time wouldn't be so bad. She felt Will's lips against her cheek and she blushed.

Not bad at all …

* * *

Jack let out a heated cry as he leaped out of his sleep. Breathing out a heavy sigh, he ran his hand through his black dreadlocks nervously. It had only been two nights since he had been drugged but those words were clear now as ever. What did that guy mean 'for now'? Was he suggesting that soon, Riley would be his? The heavy drumming of rain on the roof brought him back to the present. His eyes wandered around the living room sadly. It didn't look anything like his precious Pearl.

There was no smell of saltwater rooted into the boards, no shifty sunlight peeping down from the deck. No view of the never-ending ocean above his head. The feel of rough wood beneath his feet and the gentle hypnotic sway of the waves or the sounds of crashing water against the ship or the lonely howl of the wind in the flags.

None of it was here.

Nothing but the cold couch and the weird blanketed floor. The strange windows with thin curtains and lights that pierced through them, sending alien shadows throughout the room. Beeping sounds and door slamming every ten minutes. The odd bright red lights in the kitchen and the constant ticking of the cat clock above the sink. All strange and even Jack would admit, frightening.

Another stressed sigh escaped him and he laid back down. He should at least try to get some sleep. Who knows what odd things he would see tomorrow. What he wouldn't give to be back in his own ship, in his own time, right at that moment. He closed his drowsy eyes and settled back to sleep, fearing the nightmares he would encounter.

Then, the soft sound of feet woke him. Not daring to move, he opened his eyes, waiting. Another second went by and the feet moved from the carpet to the tiles of the kitchen. There was a sound of a small door opening and a bright light filled the room.

Lifting his head above the blanket, he was able to see Riley sifting through the fridge. Odd, what was she doing? She took out a plastic jug of some odd brown color, placed it on the counter and shut the fridge door.

Next, she opened a cupboard and took out a tall glass. Setting it down, she went back to the jug and twisted the top off, dipping it over her glass. The drink was gone in the blink of an eye. Riley set the cup back down and gave a smack of satisfaction.

"Now that is something I missed," She murmured to herself quietly. She moved the curtains away from the window and glanced outside, shaking her head. "I still can't believe it's been raining like this." Putting the jug back in the fridge and the glass in the sink, she turned around to go back to her room. She disappeared from view and Jack listened, waiting for her door to close so that he could investigate the weird jug.

Instead, her feet stopped and he heard her walk quickly towards him. Not knowing what else to do, he closed his eyes and tried his best to look 'dead to the world' asleep. He couldn't tell if she was above him or next to him but when the smell of sweet saltwater reached him, he knew she was close by.

"Doesn't look like the rain is keeping you up," Riley spoke softly, just below a whisper. Her breath smelled of something pleasant, like fresh bread or the ocean wind.

Images of the Black Pearl flashed in his mind, sending him back to the days they had spent laying out on the deck watching the sky float away above them. He felt her hand pull back his hair, her fingers brushing tenderly against his skin. Then, she placed a kiss on his cheek and Jack felt a moment of compassion.

"Sleep well, Sparrow." Her voice called to him again, soft as before. A warm blanket was swept over him, placed tightly with comfort. With another kiss, she was gone. Too tired to open his eyes, Jack merely shifted deeper into the couch. Sleep began to tug at the back of his mind but he was ready for dreams. The rain lessened to a soft patter and the only sound left in the house was Jack's steady breathing.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay, the storm is going to be over in the next chapter. It's actually pretty much done by the end of this chapter but you know, just in case you wanted to know. So, Jack and Will are finally in our world and it's gonna take all of Kat and Riley's patience to keep those girls away! Pray … pray …Oh and on another note, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT WRITING THIS SOONER! I've been working on other stories. I have exactly 30 fics total (14 fanfics and 16 original). I also would like to know if anyone would like me to put up a PREVIEW FIC. In this fic, I would have a chapter dedicated to each story (thus 30 chapters for 30 fics). I would give a little sneak peak into future fics or ones in the work. If you think that would be a good idea or if it would be allowed … please let me know. Thanks and hope you have a lot do for the next week cuz the next chapter won't be up for at least 2 weeks. Okay, maybe one …

and again, sorry about the big long ass paragraph! It took me awhile to remember that anyhow, hope you enjoy!


	27. Walk Away

**IMAGINARY REALITY**

Written By HeyKyra13 

(AN: Howdy, all. I swear, I started off as a spectator, just like you, and next thing I know, I found myself sitting at my computer, wondering how Will and Jack would react to a Southern California beach setting, which was where Kat and Riley lived... well, I suppose if I were honest, I didn't have to wonder too much about Jack's reaction. But without even meaning to, my little daydream turned into a thirty-three page long monstrocity. I had intended on just giving it to Riley as a present (our presents tend to consist of more reading material than bows), but after thirty minutes of reading, laughing, and failing to subdue her dog, she announced that it was going to turn into a chapter. Woot. So now my ficlet is an official chapter. Imagine that. Hope you enjoy. Kat)

_Chapter 27: Walk Away_

-----------------------------------------------------------

An alarm clock is a rather simple device. For about fifteen dollars, you are privileged with the gift of a small plastic box, occasionally adorned with illuminating stickers if you throw in a few quarters. And if you're lucky enough to be absolutely _nothing_ like Kat, knowing her particular skill with anything of the electronic species, it may even work!

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Yeah. Lucky. Right.

She rolled over, accidentally pushing her pillow to the ground and resting her cheek on the bare mattress. Even with her ear muffled by a thick layer of fabric and springs, the beeping was no less annoying. She groaned, reaching her hand around her head to pat awkwardly for the pillow that was no longer there. For some reason, the half of her brain that was still stubbornly determined to remain unconscious deduced that a thin, two-year old pillow would serve as adequate protection against the screaming.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_It figures_, she thought grimly, _that _now_ of all times would my alarm clock decide to throw away a perfectly good record of not going off._ She muttered a string of words one could only learn from spending months on a seventeenth century pirate ship before groping around for the damned box. Unless she somehow got bashed across the head with a sledgehammer, she wasn't going back to sleep again. _Well, this is certainly a wonderful start to a new day, isn't it?_

_Beep! Beep! Be-_ _SMASH!_

Any last sleepy thoughts were instantly catapulted miles away as Kat sat up and looked around wildly. "Wha-what!? What's going-"

"Katherine, are you alright?"

At first, she thought she was still dreaming- _Did I stay up watching Pirates of the Caribbean again?_ But after a rapid succession of blinks did nothing to change what she was seeing, she had to finally accept that it was real.

There was William Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, panting heavily and staring down at her smashed alarm clock, half of which had fallen to the floor while the other half sparked ominously on the end of his sword. His normal white shirt, sword belt and breeches were exchanged for an oversized Winnie-the-Pooh t-shirt and red plaid flannel pants. To call his normally well-kept hair a "bird's nest" would be an insult to avians everywhere, and his expression was torn between concern and bewilderment at the thing he "slayed".

His breath slowly came back, but only after he assured himself that her alarm clock was no longer a threat. His blue eyes darted to meet hers, a little alarmed at her shocked silence. "Katherine? Are you… you're not hurt, are you?"

The poor boy looked so stricken at the thought, and she knew that she should have thought of something else besides how utterly adorable he looked. But for the life of her, she responded in the only way her frazzled mind could.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing, waking me up at the butt crack of dawn!?" Riley demanded, stomping into her room seconds later. Her eyes, crackling blue fire with irritation, instantly snapped to Kat. "What the hell are you laughing at? What the hell is she laughing at?" She glared at Will for an answer.

Will just stared at Kat, no doubt wondering whether he should be worried or not. Riley didn't find this an acceptable answer. "Is no one going to tell me what the hell happened?"

It took serious effort to direct her thoughts to what she was saying- _not_ on the fact that she had said "what the hell" four times in a row- but all Kat could manage was to point a shaking finger at the dismembered clock on the ground before she actually rolled off the bed, gasping for breath. Riley took one look at the severed device, speared a glance at Will and his sword, then threw her hands up in disgust. "I can't believe you woke me up for this," she groaned. She turned and made her way back out the door. "I'm going back to bed, and I swear, if anyone or any_thing_ wakes me before noon, you won't wanna know where I'll shove _my_ sword."

Poor Will was left so completely and adorably confused, Kat actually made a half-serious effort to calm down. And all it took was her looking up into an Orlando Bloom clone donning a huge Disney shirt and an expression that was dangerously close to a pout.

And down she went.

About an hour later, Kat was standing in the kitchen in a red tank top and the pajama pants matching Will's shirt, poking at sizzling bacon with a fork. She was still giggling over this morning, although at least now she could draw breath. But in her defense and to quote her best friend, that was pretty damn funny!

"It appears you have sufficiently recovered," came a rather indignant voice.

She cast a smirk over her shoulder. "Aw, come on, you're not still mad at me, are you?"

Will, back in his normal clothes, was leaning against the doorframe, sporting a rather impressive scowl. He wasn't all that pleased when she explained _why_ she had been laughing so hard. His pride was jabbed at and she could understand that. But _you_ try watching a famous Disney icon and teeny-bopper heartthrob attempt to defend you from an alarm clock sporting Winnie-the-Pooh on his chest and see if _you_ can keep a straight face.

"I'm afraid I cannot yet speak for myself, but I would not count on Miss Riley's forgiveness," he replied shortly.

He seemed pretty pissed, but Kat knew better. She shrugged before turning back to her breakfast. "She'll forgive me."

Will raised an eyebrow at her. "You seem… confident."

Kat said nothing but continued smiling as she moved to fetch a plate from the cupboard. She had to dig a fork out of the dish washer before she proceeded to fill the plate with eggs, bacon, toast and a handful of cookies from the jar next to the sink. Will watched her silently, his expression betraying none of the curiousness she knew was there. She crossed the kitchen to stand directly across from him, grinning as she held out the plate. He stared at it, completely baffled, but otherwise didn't move.

They didn't have to wait long. It took about twenty seconds before they heard a door opening further down the hall. Without a word, Riley stalked out toward her friend, snatched the plate from her hands, and made her way back to her room. Kat's now free hands curled into fists to be planted on her hips while she flashed Will a smirk. "See? I'm forgiven."

She could tell he was fighting back a smile. "So I see."

She nodded and returned to plating breakfast for the rest of them. Jack's plate she ended up having to stick in the microwave. The infamous pirate captain was still lounging on the couch, snoring like a… well, like a drunken sailor. He sleeps even longer and heavier than _Riley_, which is a feat in and of itself. Kat wrinkled her nose at him before turning to catch Will eying the cookies warily.

When he reached for his own plate from her hand, she held it back. "Am I forgiven?" she asked, attempting to be serious.

She was rewarded with a dazzling smile before he leaned down to plant a feather-light kiss on her forehead, a clever distraction while he plucked his plate out of her grasp. "Always."

"Would someone kindly inform me as to _why in the bloody hell I am awake at this god-awful hour!!!"_

Will and Kat exchanged some rather amused smiles while Riley rolled her eyes, feigning ignorance. "This 'god-awful hour', Sparrow, is one o'clock in the afternoon, so shut yer yap and git yer ass up now!"

_It really is funny how much the two of them sound exactly like each other,_ Kat mused, not bothering to hide her grin. Riley noticed and scowled at her. No doubt she knew where her line of thought was running. Kat shrugged innocently, which earned her nothing but a very pirate-like snort.

Sparrow speared a groggy glare at Riley before letting his head drop into his hands, braids tumbling over his face. "I am Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl. I've been martyred, mutinied, marooned, and almost murdered. My ship is lost, my treasure lost, even my very own _existence_ lost, all because you, my Kitten, have brought me to this god-forsaken place claimed to be known as 'the future', and I don't even deserve the small kindness of a decent night's sleep!?"

Riley spared no sympathy. "Don't say that like it's _my_ fault! I was the one trying to _help_ you get to sleep!"

…

"The Captain didn't get a good night's sleep, did he?" Kat mused evilly. Riley's face turned first white, then bright red in the space of a second. "Well, good thing your dearest _Kitten _was there, eh, Cap'n?"

The pillow from the couch almost materialized into Riley's hands as she flung it at Kat's head. With the ease of experience, she leaned over just enough to let the projectile fly past her ear into the wall. "Unless, of course, _she_ was the reason you couldn't sleep?"

"That's it! Now you die!" Suddenly, the living room was alive with shouts, screams, giggles and two best friends, leaping over chairs, tables, plants and pirate captains in an effort for one to run from the other. Will and Jack, sensing that any offer of participation would be fatal, meekly sat on the couch and watched the girls' scuffle. Eventually, they ditched running in favor of hand-to-hand combat via pillow and magazine. When the pillow was torn away and the magazine pages littered the floor, wrestling became the next round. Both girls were oblivious to the sudden interest Jack had in watching two barely-clothed girls wrestling on the floor. But Will had, and adequately took care of it with a soft warning and a subtle shift of his sword. In return, Jack took a sudden interest in his fingernails.

"Okay! Okay! Uncle! Uncle!" Kat wheezed as she laughed, pinned underneath Riley's fuming glare. "You win. Sheesh, I was only teasing."

Riley harrumphed grumpily. "See if you still feel that way next time I poke you about Will!"

Kat rolled her eyes. "That's not quite the same thing."

"Isn't it?"

Kat shot Riley a look she didn't want to interpret. Instead, she made herself busy standing up and dusting herself off, studiously ignoring her friend. Kat grinned triumphantly. _You can't tease me about Will the same way I tease you about Jack because, unlike you and Jack, Will and I have already admitted our feelings to each other._ But rather than commit suicide to tell her as much, Kat stood and stretched her arms over her head.

"Don't forget the rules. I won this time," Riley pointed out sourly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Kat replied, arching her back.

"Rules?" Will questioned curiously.

Kat and Riley turned to stare at the guys on the couch. Sadly enough, despite the fact that they were part of the focus of the argument, both girls had almost completely forgotten they were still there. Riley frowned suspiciously at Jack staring at something on his hands, but Kat simply smiled and explained. "Oh, it's really just this one rule we made up back in, like, junior high. Every time we got into pointless little squabble- like the one we just had- the loser had to treat the winner to ice cream down at Snow Joe's. It's sort of a silly little tradition that we've had going for years, but it does keep our fights from growing into anything serious."

Will smiled, nodding to show his vague understanding despite the unfamiliar details. "Your tradition must have served you both well, seeing how you've remained close friends for so many years."

Riley muttered something under her breath to which Kat elbowed her in the stomach. "Yeah, you could say that."

Jack didn't seem to agree. He had been on the wrong end of her fist enough times to shiver. "Luv, if that be how you treat your friends, I'd hate to be an enemy."

Will shot him a slanted look. "The longer you keep your attention on your fingernails, the longer you'll go without being one."

Jack's face turned into the equivalent of a pirate pout while the girls stared at him, nonplussed. Kat glanced at Will's displeased frown and sighed. "You're not going to tell me what that was about, are you?"

"It'd be best, mostly for Jack's safety, that I did not," was Will's only reply.

Riley pinned a dirty look at Jack while Kat rolled her eyes. As predicted earlier, Jack tried to study his reflection through his mud-caked fingernails.

"Oh-kay!" Kat suddenly exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Now sounds like an absolutely excellent time to start getting ready for the beach."

Both men looked at her strangely. "The beach?"

Jack frowned. "Luv, we be pirates. We spend all day at sea. Mind tellin' me why we should be excited about a beach?"

Kat grinned. "Because that's where we're going to find some of the best ice cream and surfing in West Beach County." She hadn't intended on making a big deal out of going to the beach. Jack was right- when you spend so much time on a ship, particularly the Black Pearl, a regular beach wasn't all that impressive. But the more she thought about a Snow Joe's sundae and her surf board sitting up against the wall in her room, the more excited she felt herself getting. A glance at Riley told her that her best friend was no less anxious to get out than she was.

"Besides," she added, "Riley and I have been in you guy's time for months. It feels good to be home, enjoying things we couldn't do back then." Beside her, Riley nodded her agreement.

Jack and Will exchanged glances and Kat could detect the barest hint of guilt passed between them. "We didn't mean to take you from your lives," Will said for the both of them. "We understand if you wish to stay here where you belong."

Riley rolled her eyes, lightening the suddenly tense atmosphere. "Please. You guys can't get rid of us that easy. Kat would do nothing but go all gushy on me in you even thought about leaving her behind."

Kat thought about snatching the pillow at her feet and resuming their battle, but instantly tossed the idea aside. Besides, it's not exactly as if Riley was wrong, either. Instead, she changed the subject. "And what makes you guys think you're not coming with us?"

"Yeah," Riley agreed, pointing an accusing finger at Jack. "I don't have an issue with Will, but I'll be damned if I'll leave _you_ alone in _my _apartment with all my clothes and stuff unguarded!"

Jack's fingernails were certainly getting a lot of attention this morning.

"Oh shit."

Riley turned to Kat, stunned. _She_ was normally the one with the potty mouth, not Kat. It either took a hell of a temper tantrum or Jack the Ripper knocking on their door to get expletives to come out of her. Riley had good reason to be nervous when asking, "What is it?"

Kat looked almost sick. "We can't just walk down the street with our surf boards and a couple of movie stars in tow."

Riley frowned. Was this all she was worried about? "So? We'll take the car."

"The car's in the garage. I've been kind of distracted lately, in case you haven't noticed, so I haven't had time to fix that oil leak."

Kat came from a long line of beauty pageant runner ups and mechanics. Her mother was the only one in her family to actually _win _a pageant but that never stopped her three sisters from trying. Years after her mother's death, Kat's sisters went into various fields of fashion, beauty and glamorousness while she toiled away at college, working part-time at a diner and giving the odd oil change to her neighbors for fifteen bucks. Her dad couldn't be prouder.

"So what's the problem? We can always just borrow…" Riley's voice faded into shocked silence. She came to the same conclusion Kat had. "Oh shit."

"No kidding."

"Is there a problem?" Will asked, only somewhat worried. He didn't understand much about surf boards, movie stars or oil leaks, but he was getting concerned about the way Kat's face had paled.

Kat and Riley looked at each other and gulped. They knew the only car available for borrowing was sitting in the driveway of a small condo about a block away. It just so happened to belong to Kat's cousin, Eddie, the rather eccentric fashion consultant and keyboard artist for their band, the Hot Streaks. The same cousin that had witnessed Jack and Will entering their apartment last night.

Oh shit was right.

Without speaking a work, Kat and Riley both stuck out their fists and began shaking them up and down. The pirates watched in fascination as Kat groaned dismally. Her hand was still a fist while Riley's was laid out flat. The men deduced that they had just witnessed some complex futuristic ritual and that Riley had somehow emerged victorious.

Kat turned to walk into the kitchen and grab a cordless phone and began punching numbers, trying to ignore the feeling of dread creeping up on her. She didn't doubt that it'd take nothing short of acute amnesia to get Eddie to forget about last night or to prevent her flood of questions, but she _really_ wanted to go to the beach. It practically felt like ages since she had been on a surf board.

While she listened to the dial tone, she glanced at Riley. "While I'm talking to Eddie, you can find the guys something to wear. Eddie always leaving her trunks of clothing in the living room closet, so check there."

Riley nodded and directed the guys toward Kat's bedroom. Not only was the closet closer, but she wasn't lying about not trusting Jack in her own room. She located one of Kat's cousin's trunks and dragged it out to pilfer through the clothing.

Will glanced down at his clothing a little self-consciously. "Is there something wrong with our attire?"

Riley sat back on her heels and gave him a long stare, debating how to answer. "Remember that one time when me and Kat were gone for a few months and you found us back on the Pearl in our pajamas?"

Jack couldn't help the smile that stole over him and certainly did little to hide it. "Aye, I remember that day well, Kitten."

Riley tactfully ignored him. "Yeah, well, imagine the two of us trying to stroll around the streets of Port Royal looking like that."

Will looked thoughtful. "I think I understand," he said slowly. "You are saying that we would… attract attention?"

"More than you'll want, trust me. Here, try these on." She handed him a plain white T-shirt and a pair of Levi's with a few grass stains on the knees. "Go in Kat's room, and if you value your life, you won't touch anything."

Will took the clothes with gratitude and muttered something about his pride and a screeching vermin before the door shut behind him. Riley shook her head and chuckled before she resumed her search.

Jack stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, studying the woman before him silently. Riley didn't doubt that his eyes were straying to where they shouldn't, but wasn't in much of a position to do more than glare. Not that that ever did anything. She had a pair of dark jeans set aside and had just pulled out a black cotton tank that looked like it would fit him, if only a tad snuggly. She closed the trunk, shoved it back in the closet, and shoved them into Sparrow's chest.

"Here. You can put those on in the bathroom down the hall. I'm going to go make sure Kat's ear still works."

But when she tried to pull away, she was startled to discover she couldn't. Without noticing, Jack had slipped his hands around the bundle of clothes and locked around her wrists, still pushed against him. She turned her face toward him, fully intending on demanding he release her, when she noticed his soft, somewhat pensive expression staring down at her. She swallowed hard. The last time he had that expression on his face, they were beneath a large oak in some harbor town in Spain, and she suddenly recalled that they had just about as much distance between them then as they did now. Her angry words died in her throat around the same place where her heart now took residence, pounding like a jack hammer and making breathing suddenly difficult.

"Kitten?" His voice was a soft purr and his eyes had melted into rich dark chocolate.

Riley swallowed again. "Yeah?"

Jack released one of her wrists to stroke long, ring-adorned fingers through her hair, staring at the silky strands between his thumb and finger. Even though she now had a hand free to push him away or slap his face, she couldn't quite muster the strength to do either.

"About earlier," he began, and his voice almost seemed to falter. He quickly regained his composure and dropped her hair, electing instead to place his hand against her arm. His coarse, dirtied fingers felt soft skin, and decided it was a good move. Riley fought back goose bumps. "You had said before that we couldn't get rid of you. That Miss Katherine wouldn't be happy to be parted from her beloved William."

Jack paused, and Riley took a long time trying to remember how to talk without stammering. "Yeah, I guess I said that."

Their gazes locked and Riley almost forgot to breathe. "What about you, Kitten? Would you not also despair? Would you be willing to part with… with someone you cared for?"

_Hell no_, her mind protested violently. "Depends. Who exactly did you have in mind?"

Jack smiled, his teeth brilliantly white behind his dark goatee and tanned skin. Riley was reminded of that big shark with the Australian accent in the beginning of Finding Nemo.

Suddenly, Jack became distracted. The doorknob was turning and Kat's bedroom door was opening. While she still had the chance, Riley sprang away just as Will emerged looking almost like a twenty-first century poor college student. The earrings and long hair were still a little on the exotic side, but she suspected Kat would sooner wear a pink dress with frilly sleeves than let anyone do anything about it.

He straightened one of hundreds of wrinkles in his shirt before looking up. "Well?"

"Um, you look good," Riley replied quickly, keeping her eyes off of Sparrow. God help her if she had to look back at him again. She wasn't too sure she wouldn't melt into a sloppy, messy puddle right on the spot. She gave Will a stiff, affirming nod before spinning around and dashing into her room, shutting the door with a loud slam.

Will stared a long time at the shut door before turning slowly to Jack with a disgusted look. Jack ignored Will in favor of readjusting the bundle in his arms and trooping forward into the bathroom.

With no one else to question, Will sighed and decided to go join Katherine. He wasn't quite sure who Eddie was or why they needed a 'car', but judging by the way she and Riley treated them both, it was going to be a strenuous ordeal. At the moment, he favored supporting Kat over trying to sort out Jack and Riley's current issue.

Later that afternoon, Kat backed up in front of a meter right alongside the sand. She turned to ask Riley for quarters but got nothing but a death glare in return. Kat sighed and pushing her finger through the pennies and nickels in the cup holders. In the back, Will and Jack were silently strapped in, both terrified of the monstrous machine that had moved without the assistance of a horse and the furious girl sitting in the passenger seat.

It had taken the better part of an hour to get Eddie to lend them her minivan _without_ disclosing any information about their late night guests, but the negotiations had taken their toll and Riley wasn't too happy about the price. As soon as Kat confessed what the penalty would be, Riley nearly screamed the other three deaf with her profanity, followed by a heavy silence that no one was willing to disturb.

As soon as Kat found enough to avoid a ticket, she suddenly clapped her hands together, making Will and Jack jump in fright. "Alright, we're at the beach! Everybody out!" She sounded like a soccer mom, and after a short instruction as to how the door handles worked, Will and Jack filed out.

Jack, spying the sand under his sandaled feet, sighed. "I still don't understand the fascination with this beach. We've sailed all over the Caribbean and you expect me to be impressed with ocean water and sand? Lass, I be Cap'n Jack Sparrow, and there's nothing here that could possibly-"

Kat and Will had gotten out on the same side of the van and exchanged worried glances when Jack had fallen silent. As one, they dashed around the back of the van, each with their own fears. Will was wondering whether there were swords and muskets in this bizarre time while Kat was scared some fan girl had recognized him. The both skid to a stop right in front of Jack's back, looking over his shoulder to figure out what had him stunned silent.

What Kat saw made her want to bang her head against the van. This was a beach smack dab in the middle of the California Coast. It was about 85 degrees out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The beach was packed. Towels covered every square inch of sand from here to the shoreline and umbrellas poked out of the ground like daises. There were coolers, sandals and bright plastic buckets everywhere. And people. Lots of people.

Female type people. With Hollywood smiles and boob jobs. In bikinis.

Will felt his face flush. "You brought us to an outdoor brothel?"

"Practically," she muttered below her breath.

Suddenly, the passenger door swung open and Riley hopped out, eyes blazing. Jack felt his neck hairs rose and turned to flash her his best smile. "Kitten!"

She gave him a look that would have curled the toes of a dead man and spun around to retrieve her dark blue long board on the roof of the van. She was already garbed in her swim wear: a pair of black knee-length swim trunks and a navy tank-ini. Though the suit was modest, she couldn't hide her athletic figure or her Caribbean-acquired tan. Several guys from the beach glanced up curiously. Jack fixed his eyes on them and wished he had been allowed to bring his sword.

"You."

Jack squeaked as he spun around to face Riley once more, no less angry than she had been when they had left the apartment. "I'm going to surf. I'm going to pretend like this morning did _not_ happen. If I come back and anything you do or say _reminds_ me of the morning that did not happen, I will turn you into my enemy. You'll recall that you didn't want to be my enemy. I don't suggest you start now. Do you understand?"

Jack tried to look nonchalant as he smiled and nodded, but his grin was more of a twitchy wince and his nod was jerky. Accepting it, she cast one last glare at Kat before jogging toward the towel and umbrella jungle, her board under her arm.

Kat sighed and turned to tug at her own board. Will retrieved it for her and held it under his arm like Riley while she moved toward the trunk to unload the rest of their things. "I don't suppose you would like to explain why Miss Riley is so… displeased with this morning's events?"

Kat motioned for Jack to come closer and began filling his arms with food and sunscreen. "Riley's not too happy with how I managed to acquire the van."

"I surmised as much."

Kat had to dig through musical equipment and boxes of clothes hangers to find the towels. "See, Eddie's kind of our costume designer for the few shows that our band does. She can make us look really good when she wants to, but most of the time, it takes a bottle of aspirin to keep her from making us look ridiculous. She thinks she has what it takes to be a high-fashion designer."

"Riley disagrees?"

Kat snorted. "Not just her. The whole high-fashion _world_ disagrees. Even a circus rejected her clothes."

Will had to assume this was something pretty bad. "And in return for this… um, _car_… you had to… change your opinion?"

Kat nodded wearily, grabbing the last of the items and pulling the trunk door closed. "For a gig we have at someone's birthday. She says we're going to be the talk of the town strutting around in Edwina Richard originals. Frankly, my biggest fear is that she'll be right."

"Was this… Eddie… responsible for what she's wearing now?" Jack wanted to know. His eyes were on the beach. Riley had made it through the crowd and was making her way toward the water. Jack wasn't the only one watching, and it was making the pirate captain irritated, to say the least.

Kat rolled her eyes. "No. That's a bathing suit, Jack. People swim in them. And, in case you hadn't noticed, it's certainly a long better than what most women wear to the beach. But I wouldn't suggest trying to check, either," she added before Jack had the chance. "You do, and I'll tell Riley."

A fate worse than death, they all agreed. Jack sighed miserably and trudged after Kat, leading them all closer to the pier. Under the shadow of the large construction, the temperature was much colder, and fewer blankets were stretched out. Kat figured the fewer people, the better as far as Jack and Will were concerned.

Will helped Kat set things out with only minor instruction (he kept looking at the way other people set their towels out so he wouldn't have to shatter his pride to ask) and Jack sat on the damp sand against a pier support, tugging at his confining jeans irritably. When they had finished, Kat popped open a soda can and gave the men a brief explanation of it and the other contents of the cooler.

"You guys can keep out of trouble here for a little while, can't you?"

Will smiled, relaxing against the bright red blanket spread over the sand. "I can manage Jack while you join Riley, if that is what you mean."

Kat grinned and leaned forward to peck him on the cheek. "You rock."

Then, without warning, her hands went to her shirt hem and she started pulling it over her head.

Will's eyes were huge and his face roughly the shade of the blanket. "K-k-at-t!" he stammered. "W-what are y-you d-do-"

"Relax, Will, it's just a bathing suit," she explained calmly. The shirt was off and tossed aside, revealing a red bikini top with white Hawaiian flowers printed on it. The material was thick and covered her well, but to a man used to seventeenth century modesty and discretion, she may as well have been naked.

He was just about to spew in a Jack-influenced jealous tantrum when she slipped her pants off. Again, compared to the G-strings and thongs other women sported proudly, Kat's boy-short style bottoms weren't exactly risqué. But the last few months upon the Pearl had put muscle and tone into a body that previously had none, and Will was suddenly seeing a lot more skin than he had ever anticipated seeing before he was married.

She scooped up her dark red board and glanced back at the ocean, spotting Riley slicing through a wave not far away. She was completely oblivious to Will's flabbergasted shock. "We won't be very long, I promise. Just give us enough time to have a little fun, then we'll head on to Snow Joe's." Flashing another smile back at Will, she jogged out until the water lapped at her ankles, leaped out onto her board, and paddled toward Riley.

For the next few moments, activity at the bright red blanket had ceased. Will's mouth was still open and his eyes had to be aching from staying so wide for so long. He couldn't quite get the image of Kat strolling along happily wearing less clothes than a prostitute out of his head.

There was movement at his side and Jack was suddenly sitting next to him. "It's not as easy as you thought, is it, mate? Watchin' your lass flutter off like that when there're men out there watchin' and dreamin'?"

Will's low snarl surprised even himself. "Being as accustomed to it as you are, I do hope _you_ weren't one of those 'watching _my_ lass'."

Jack snorted. "What, me? I'd as soon appreciate you watchin' me Kitten." Which meant, of course, that he _did_ have more of an eyeful than either Will _or_ Riley would have liked. "But this jealousy thing..." Jack sighed, swiping a hand over his face wearily. "I'm not used to being on this end of it."

Will nodded his agreement. "It's not a pleasant feeling, is it?"

Jack shot Will a curious glance. "Familiar, is it? With Elizabeth, I wager?"

Will's face turned surprised. "Actually, no, not really."

"Surely Commodore Norrington…"

Will shrugged. "Back then, I dreamed and fantasized, but I never imagined Elizabeth would share my feelings. I knew the Commodore, what with his wealth, position, and how he adored her, would make her happy. Even after Isle de Muerta and Barbosa, I was happy with her and oblivious to everything else."

Jack picked stones and shell fragments from the sand, choosing his next words carefully. "Sounds to me like you were oblivious to more than fair Miss Swan cared for."

Will sighed. "What can I say that I haven't already? She wanted a home, a family, and a settled life. She was the governor's daughter, and she grew up expecting this life. And as much as I want that, I just… wasn't ready for it. I wasn't a governor's son… I was a pirate's son. And that spoke leagues of how we wanted our lives to lead."

"Hers to land and yours to sea."

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence between them while Will thought over his decisions and Jack thought of how to progress the conversation without earning a sword to his gut.

He finally decided on a bright smile and a carefree tone. "Ah, but the sea had treasures of its own, aye? Why, if it weren't for me and me ole matey, the sea, we wouldn't have brought the lovely Miss Katherine to your door, done up finely in lace and silks."

Jack watched Will's somber face turn soft. "Yes, I suppose so," he said wistfully, eyes turning toward the ocean. It wasn't hard to pick out Kat. Thought wet and plastered to her back, her bright red hair stood out over the blue-green water. Standing atop her board, she looked like she was dancing on water. Her face was bright with exhilaration as she jerked her board up and down the wave, spray brushing her face. Will was no judge on surfing ability, but he didn't doubt she and Riley were both very talented. He smiled when she finally collapsed into the wave, laughing joyously at her triumph.

"Bonny Miss Kat didn't leave you for a colonial palace," Jack pointed out. "She went after you, adventure or no."

"She's unlike anyone I've ever met," Will admitted quietly. "I know in my heart that I'm not likely to ever come across her twin. Future or not, I know that I love her."

Jack winced at the word. The conversation had suddenly turned a direction he didn't intend on. Almost compulsively, his eyes sought out Riley.

Will didn't miss Jack's uncomfortable tension and turned to his old friend curiously. "I must admit, Jack, that a man of your reputation didn't strike me as someone who'd go after one woman for so long. I mean, I know you enjoy your challenges, but even you would move on to an easier target after a while."

Jack's eyes were burning as they cut across to Will. "Be lucky me sword isn't in my hand, matey. I'd as soon slay a lesser man for daring to speak to me like that."

Will held his stare. "So, Riley's _not_ just a challenge?"

"Of course not! I'd never do that to Kitten! What do you take me for?"

"A womanizing pirate."

Jack growled low in his throat, but otherwise said nothing. He didn't quite understand why the admission should bother him like it did- he knew it every bit as much as Will did. In fact, there was a time when such a comment would be thought of as a compliment. Will echoed his own thought.

"Why the defensiveness, Jack Sparrow? Does Riley really mean that much to you?"

Jack looked away, not appreciating the way something inside his chest was twisting painfully. He blamed Will for it, of course, but laying the blame didn't make dealing with it any easier. But flat out dealing with it wasn't exactly an option, either.

Will frowned. "I know I love Kat, and I know she loves me. And this time, I don't have a fear that she will follow me and I her. But you… you can't make up your mind. You can't comprehend making such a sacrifice for someone else, and because of it, Riley is going to be hurt. Just like Elizabeth hurt me."

Jack winced again, but Will pushed on. "You can't simply pretend to care, then when she actually trusts you, decide that you don't want to give up your life for her."

When he finally spoke, Jack sounded far more relaxed than he felt. "Sounds an awful lot like you're describing yourself more than me or Elizabeth."

Will eyes narrowed dangerously. "I would have sacrificed if she would have. I would have stayed with her. I would have married her and we would have lived happily."

"Saying you would do something ain't the same as doin' it, mate."

Will voice nearly broke as he hissed, "What hurt was knowing that she wouldn't have made the same choice. If I had to choose between a life as a pirate and her, I would have chosen her if she would have given me chance to choose it. But she didn't. She didn't think I'd commit myself to her, so she gave me an ultimatum. She saw the life she had led and a possible life with me at sea, and made her decision." For a moment, he sighed, and his expression was tortured. "I was willing to sacrifice for her, but she wasn't willing to sacrifice for me."

Jack felt that unfamiliar twinge in his chest again and found himself sorry he ever brought it up. This was a new side to the story that he never really knew before. He almost felt bad for having wrenched it from Will. He turned back toward the ocean and continued watching Riley.

It took a while for Will to recollect himself, but when he didn't, almost all traces of his anguish were wiped away. "It's not the same with Kat. I know she'll sacrifice every bit as much as I would, and there's a comfort in that that you can't find in a brothel, Jack. Both you and Riley are important to me, and I would rather see myself hanged than to see either of you hurt. But the way you're going, pain is going to be inevitable."

Jack's gaze, though locked on Riley, grew hard. "Aye, so it's me, the god-awful pirate, at fault yet again, is it? It's all my fault. No one else to blame."

"Now you're just feeling sorry for yourself."

"Doesn't really matter, does it? You and Katherine are in love. Riley and I… are not." He tried to ignore the more violent hole that ripped in his chest when he said that, but it wasn't that easy. As great a master of delusion as he was, not even he could mask the pain it caused him.

Will sighed, and in a very Kat-like move, gently fwapped Jack on the back of the head. Jack spun around to fix an incredulous look at Will, but his friend only shook his head and smiled. "Jack, you are far more brilliant than many give you credit for, I'll admit, but you are the world's greatest fool if you think Riley does not love you."

Jack had to blink a few times to process that one. Riley loved him?

_Of course she does, you bloody blaggart,_ he scolded himself. _You're the great Jack Sparrow. You can make any woman fall for you. Bloody hell, that's only what you've been trying to do to Kitten for these last few months!_

And yet, still, Will's announcement had nervous tingles running up and down his spine.

Or maybe it was the shadow looming over his shoulder.

"What are you two talking about?"

It took all the strength Jack Sparrow possessed to not squeak a second time as he, slowly and semi-camly, turned to find Riley standing dripping wet behind him, eyes narrowed suspiciously. He scrunched his brows, pretending to be deep in thought, when really there were only two options before him. Either lie about it or feign innocence.

Telling the truth was obviously not part of his unique mindset.

Plastering a broad smile on his face, he exclaimed, "Why, Kitten? Don't you look ravishing? All… wet… and in that… bathing… um…"

Changing the topic to her _lack _of clothes really was far better as an idea than it was in action.

Riley rolled her eyes and glanced back at Kat as the red-head finally joined them. "Men."

Kat nodded her agreement while stifling her giggles. While Will was far more subtle about the girls' appearances, he still had to force himself to look away, spots of rouge tinting his cheeks. She nudged Riley's side. "Come on, Ri. We had better get some clothes on. Wouldn't want to spoil our gentlemen's high opinions of us."

"Speak for yourself," Riley replied, but there was genuine amusement in her eyes to replace the anger that was there earlier. Surfing always left her a lot more mellow than she was when she starts.

Will reached out to grab Jack's head and force it to face the other direction while the girl's dried off. Since Riley had no other clothes to dress in, she simply draped her towel over her shoulders. Kat simply slipped into her jeans and folded her shirt into her bag, not wanting to get more things wet than she had to.

"Come on, you guys," she said. "We can pack our stuff back in the van and walk down to Snow Joe's for Riley's ice cream."

A rather rare moment of insight must have stole upon Jack, because as the men helped the women gather the things, he stayed silent and thoughtful. No doubt he was still thinking about what Will had told him, judging by the way he kept sneaking glances at Riley when he knew she wasn't looking, but neither girl had any way of knowing what to make of his uncharacteristic mildness other than to enjoy it while it lasted.

As they approached the van, it became clear that even more people had arrived, crowding their towels close to the parking lot. A group of teenagers had gathered around the volleyball nets, probably discussing teams and strategy. Seated in between them was a mountain of bags, folded chairs, clothes and a boom box playing a local radio station. Didn't look like anyone wanted to waste time with such trivialities as actually setting their stuff out. A few girls lay stretched out on towels, ignoring the games in favor of getting tans. Some of them perked up as Jack and Will walked by, but as Kat followed behind, she picked up a small sand crab scuttling by her feet and tossed it in their direction. Chaos and mayhem followed, but for some reason, she couldn't quite muster up any sympathy for their suffering. Riley slapped her a high five with a wide grin.

Kat moved to the van and opened the trunk door. She took one look at the mess and sighed. "I really don't want to leave the boards up on the top while we go out for ice cream, but I don't know if they'll fit in there."

Riley set her handful down and peered in. "Sure they will. We just have to reorganize a bit."

Kat grinned. "You? Organize? Did you fall one too many times out there or did I?"

Riley punched her in the arm. "Just shut up and grab the guitars."

Kat chuckled but did as she was told, grabbing their instruments and carefully leaning them up against the pile of towels on the ground. Riley came out with the amplifier carefully balanced in her arms. She looked over the top and glared at the guys. "So glad to know that chivalry dies out sometime around the seventeenth century."

Will and Jack adding their armfuls to the pile and moved to help her out. "Where did you need this?" Will asked.

"You can put it down next to the guitars. _Carefully_," she added sternly. "Eddie won't be the only one after your necks if there's so much as a scratch on that thing."

The men nodded in understanding and, between them, managed to set the bizarre plastic box that was obviously valuable on spread towel. Then, both stepped away. Neither wanted to be responsible for any damage if it meant the wrath of not one or two but _three_ raging girls on them.

Kat crawled out of the trunk while Riley came forward with a board under each arm. She smiled at the guys. "You know, this was a lot of fun. It's been ages since we've surfed, but it's a great way to relieve a lot stress."

"You both were incredible," Will complimented. "I never knew of such a technique to… to stand on the water the way you did."

Kat beamed under the praise. "Riley and I have practically been surfing forever, since…" She actually had to pause in consideration. "Since… hey, Riley," she called out, glancing over her shoulder, "how long have we been surfing?"

"Surfing?" She came out and sat on the edge of the trunk, thinking. "Let's see… I got my first board for… my eighth birthday, didn't I? Or maybe it was my ninth."

Close to the volleyball nets, someone turned up the volume and Kat jumped up, shrieking. "Riley!"

Riley rolled her eyes. Will looked at her, curious. "It's this song," Riley explained. "Kat _loves_ this song."

To Will's absolute amazement, Kat started bobbing her head and strutting around in time to a loud, rather startling form of music of which he had never heard the likes of before. He assumed it must have been a future thing, but was no longer able to dwell on it as Kat began to sing.

"_You've got your mother and your brother _

_every other under cover tellin' you what to say."_

"_What to say," _Riley echoed, grinning alongside Kat as she reached for her guitar.

Now, Kat was holding up an imaginary microphone as she sang. Though Riley and Eddie did most of the singing for their performances, Kat still could and did often sing, and despite the unfamiliarity of the tune, Will could still appreciate the quality of her voice.

"_You think I'm stupid but the truth is that it's Cupid baby_

_Lovin' you has made me this way."_

"_So before you point the finger_

_Get your hands off of my trigger, oh yeah,_

_You need to know the situation's getting old_

_And now the more you talk the less I can take, oh,"_

Suddenly, the air blasted with the sound of Riley's guitar joined to the amp as she strung along the music, raising her own voice to join Kat's. People from the beach, attracted by the music, began to draw closer.

Kat laughed, delighted at their audience, and continued parading around with her imaginary microphone.

"_I'm looking for attention,_

_Not another question,_

_Should you stay or should you go._

_Well if you don't have the answer,_

_Why you still standing here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, he-ey,_

_Just walk away."_

Riley repeated "Just walk awa-ay," while Kat moved to hook up her own instrument. As people began to crowd and cheer after them, Riley stepped up for her own line, banging her head wildly.

"_I waited here for you like a kid waitin' afterschool_

_So tell me how come you never showed?"_

"_Never showed,"_ was Kat's line.

"_I gave you everything and never asked for anything and _

_Look at me, I'm all alone._

_So before you start defending baby_

_Stop all your pretending, oh,_

_I know you know I know so_

_What's the point in being slow let's_

_Get this show on the road today, hey!"_

Kat finally managed to hook her guitar in, and together, the girls blasted their music and raised their voices.

"_I'm looking for attention,_

_Not another question,_

_Should you stay or should you go._

_Well if you don't have the answer,_

_Why you still standing here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, he-ey,_

_Just walk away."_

While Riley repeated the echoes, Kat tucked her guitar under her arm and climbed to the roof of the van. This was her favorite part of the song and Riley knew it. Riley glanced behind her and happened to spot something that made her smile- a portable microphone. She reached for it and tossed it Kat's way, calling out, "Rock it out, Thompson!"

Kat caught the microphone and belted it out.

"_I want a love, I want a fire,_

_To feel the burn of my desire,_

_I want a man by my side,_

_Not a boy who run's and hides!"_

Her face was jubilant with the passion of her words, and the crowd was feeding off her energy. There were at least of hundred of them swarmed around the van, all cheering and shouting.

"_Are you gonna fight for me? Die for me?_

_Live and breathe for me?_

_Do you care for me?_

_Cuz if you don't then just leave!"_

Riley rose her voice to sing the chorus again while Kat sang extras. Half the crowd was singing along with them while the rest were just screaming excitedly. No one had spoke of a concert taking place in the West Beach Pier parking lot, but with the amount of people surging toward the van and enjoying the sight and sound of two half-clothed girls rocking out to Kelly Clarkson, one would have thought they were paying admission.

As the radio music began to fade and the original beat returned, Riley and Kat swayed back and forth, playing their music steadily until the last note where, naturally, they had to pose dramatically. The roar of the crowd was almost deafening. Kat and Riley exchanged glances and all but fell over laughing. This had to have been their biggest performance to date, and it was all because Kat started singing to a song on the radio.

It took a good thirty minutes after the song ended before the crowds dispersed enough for Kat to climb off the van and plop herself down on the curb. "Wow. I can't believe that just happened."

"No kidding," Riley agreed, seating herself down next to her. "I just autographed a bald guy's head."

Kat buckled over in laughter. Riley maintained a little bit more discretion, but she was still chuckling merrily alongside her. "If they enjoyed that, think of how much we could make off of recording you when you sing in the shower!" she added.

"What about when you're listening to your headphones between classes?" Kat shot back with a grin. "You're always humming and singing in the hallways."

"Or what about at the diner?" Riley suggested. "We could charge people to pick a song from the jukebox and we'd sing along with it."

"And what would we charge? A quarter? The jukebox would be making more money than us."

"The jukebox _already_ makes more money than us."

Both girls dissolved into giggles. While the ideas they put forth were ridiculous, they made the girls feel lighter than they had for ages.

Suddenly, Kat looked around. "Hey, where'd Jack and Will go?"

"Right here." The driver's and passenger's door opened and both men hopped out. Kat hopped to her feet and raced to Will's side, giddy with the excitement of the impromptu concert as she tugged him down to press a light kiss on his lips. At first startled by the spontaneous action (and the fact that she still didn't have a shirt on), he couldn't help but smile at her infectious joy. "That was quite a performance you two put on."

Kat shrugged, but moved to loop her arm through Will's. "Sort of silly, really, but it was a lot of fun. And it suddenly put me in the mood for ice cream."

"Ah, I see," Will replied, grinning. He let her lead him toward the boardwalk. "You know, you never really explained what this… 'ice cream' was."

Kat patted his shoulder reassuringly. "You're lucky you happen to be with West Beach's very own ice cream expert."

"Really?" Will said in mock awe.

Riley rolled her eyes as she rose to her feet and moved to join them.

"Kitten, wait."

She paused, looking over her shoulder. She had almost forgotten about Jack. He had been unusually quiet, and only now that he had caught her attention did she notice that there was a peculiar expression on his face. One she hadn't seen before. It was sort of a frown, but there was an unreadable look in his eyes that made her stop to face him.

"Sparrow, what's wrong?"

Jack didn't reply, preferring to stare at her openly concerned face, studying her quietly.

Though he couldn't quite admit that he had enjoyed the girls' concert, the lyrics they sang rang a little too close toward Will's earlier conversation for comfort. He thought about how Will explained his ordeal with Elizabeth, and the unfortunately accurate connections he had made between them. His frown deepened, and without even realizing what he was doing, his hand reached out to touch her face, tracing gentle fingers along her temple to her jaw.

Riley's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what she did (or what _he_ did) that brought on this unusual display of affection, nor the almost torn expression that was caught in his eyes, but for the second time that day, she found herself trapped without so much as an ounce of pressure physically binding her in place. His light fingers tenderly tracing her face might as well have been shackles for all the good her feet were doing.

She was so caught up in trying to figure out what was causing Jack to behave so unusually (thought, if she were honest, not at all _unpleasantly_) that his next words caught her off guard.

"I would miss you, Kitten."

Riley had to blink to reel herself in. Did that come out of the blue, or did she completely blank out and miss something really important?

"Huh?"

"I would miss you," he repeated firmly, eyes boring into her. "If something happened, and Will and I had to leave you here, in the future, where you belong… I would miss you."

Riley's heart went from pounding against her ribcage one second to all but stopping the next. Her mind was all too willing to replay the tense moments they shared in front of the bathroom right before Will interrupted them. But as she was watching the scene, she couldn't help but notice one big difference between then and now, namely Jack. Before, though he genuinely seemed concerned about her answer to his question, he instantly tried to play it off as a less than serious matter when he flashed her his hundred-watt smile and started his ever-familiar flirting. But this time…

This time he felt so much more… vulnerable than before.

Almost unconsciously, her hand reached up to wrap around the one at her face, and offered him the best semi-trembling smile she could.

"I'd miss you, too."

Jack couldn't hide his relief fast enough. He released his breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding in a big whoosh of air, and his hand dropped from Riley's face. Though he didn't exactly want her to be aware of how… euphoric her answer had made him, he couldn't give her anything but a genuine smile of happiness that turned her knees into jello. Suddenly, his arm was around her shoulders and he was steering her toward the direction where Kat and Will had disappeared.

"Well, of course you'd miss me, luv. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. There isn't a lady in the Caribbean that wouldn't miss _my_ company."

Riley knew in all reality that she should have been mad at that comment, but she couldn't pin a finger on any real anger. What just happened she couldn't be sure she didn't dream up, but she was willing to bet that that unfamiliar expression she caught earlier was the face of the true, raw Jack Sparrow. The one who got jealous at the beach when the guys stared at her. The one that stood shell-shocked when she opened up her mouth to sing. The one that just sort of admitted that he didn't want to let her go. The one that she suspected she was falling in love with.

But Jack obviously made a show of covering up his tracts, so Riley graciously made no further moves to uncover them. Instead, her lips quirked up in a sly smile. "But we're no longer in the Caribbean, Sparrow."

All at once, his face became so honestly startled that she had to laugh. He looked around himself as if seeing it for the first time.

Shaking her head, Riley clapped an arm over his shoulder and they walked forward like brothers in arms. "Come on, Sparrow. When you're in the Pearl, the Caribbean is your domain. Your territory. But now, we're in down town West Beach in Southern California. You've just stepped foot into _my_ territory, so now I get to assume the role of teaching you the ropes."

Jack turned a surprised face down to Riley, only to relax into his trademark carefree grin. "Aye, so that be so, eh? Well, then, Cap'n Kitten, what have you to teach me?"

Riley grinned as she pushed him across the street to Snow Joe's. She could see Kat and Will already walking out with sundaes in hand. Will was staring at his cup like he had just discovered a gold mine. "It's pretty basic, really. You just have to remember three things. Don't follow signs with arrows. Don't go _anywhere_ without quarters. And never forget that Kat really is the expert on all things ice cream."

- -

**teh eNd**


End file.
